Nunca olvidare
by AlwaysDreamer89
Summary: Angela, después de haber quedado huérfana logra encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar; pero esto no durara, un inesperado acontecimiento alejara a Angela de sus seres queridos, y solo la promesa de volverse a ver lograra reunirlos. ¿Pero lo lograra a tiempo? One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.
1. Seamos amigos

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era una noche oscura y solo la luz de las llamas iluminaba el lugar, una pequeña niña corría derramando lagrimas de sus ojos, intentando contener sus ganas de volver -!Ángela, vive!- gritó su padre justo antes de ser cortado por el filo de la espada del pirata. Ella corrió y corrió, los recuerdos de su corta vida pasaban por su mente empeorando sus sollozos -¿porque?- se preguntaba mirando al cielo -ayuda- dijo cayendo sobre el cuerpo muerto de una persona; la pequeña al notar el cuerpo frió comenzó a gritar._

_-Calla- le dijo la voz de un hombre mientras le tapaba la boca, la pequeña aterrada golpeo al la persona logrando que la soltara y cayera al hombre la miro y le sonrió amable -no vengo a hacerte daño-._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Mama, papa- murmuro Ángela entre sueños.

-Oi Ángela, despierta- le dijo un chico de cabello güero y con un sombrero de copa con unas grandes gafas azules en el, ella con algo de pereza abrió los ojos.

-Sabo-ni, buenos días- contesto somnolienta y con una dulce sonrisa, el rió y salió del pequeño escondite. Sabo había conocido a Ángela unos meses atrás mientras buscaba cosas en la terminal gris, la pequeña lo ataco pesando que era alguien malo, despumes de calmarla y de explicarle Ángela le tomo cariño y lo seguía a todas partes como un pequeño patito; al principio esto le molestaba al chico pero después de un tiempo le tomo cariño y la cuidaba como si fuera su hermana menor.

-Vamos Ángela que Ace esta esperando- digo un tanto impaciente, tomo una bolsa que tenia a lado y se la cargo al hombro, si se lo preguntan Ace es otro chico con el que se lleva Sabo, son de la misma edad ambos de 10 mientras Ángela es de 8.

-¿Porque tenemos que ir con el pecoso enojon?- pregunto Ángela desanimada y haciendo pucheros.

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer con el, pero si quieres puedes esperar y después regresare a pasar un rato contigo- sugirió Sabo, Ángela un poco enojada siguió a su hermano hasta el bosque.

Después de caminar mucho llegaron a un árbol muy grande -espérame aquí- le dijo a Ángela mientras el subía al árbol, entonces llego el tan aclamado Ace y miro algo molesto a Ángela.

-Renacuajo- le saludo el.

-Manchitas- le respondió ella con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Porque la trajiste contigo, que tal que nos delata?- dijo enojado el chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés y con pecas, a Sabo.

-No me gusta dejarla sola en la terminal- explico Sabo mientras se asomaba por una de las ramas del árbol- ademas, sabes que ella es de confianza- le contesto tranquilo, Ángela enojada le enseño la lengua a Ace.

-¿Para que querría yo el tesoro de unos tontos piratas?- le reclamo ella enojada por su comentario. Ace solo trono la boca y comenzó a subir el árbol; una vez arriba ambos mostraron el dinero que habían conseguido durante la mañana, lo contaron y guardaron en el escondite que había dentro del árbol.

-Después de 5 años de reunir dinero para nuestro barco cada vez estamos más cerca-dijo Ace a Sabo mientras miraban al horizonte.

-¿Como cuanto cuesta un barco pirata?- pregunto Sabo-.

-¿Un barco pirata? ¿Ustedes también quieren ser piratas?- pregunto un niño con sombrero de paga que acababa de llegar, ambos Sabo y Ace lo miraron con espanto -yo también quiero ser pirata- dijo sonriendo.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Ángela parándose de su lugar y poniéndose en guardia, normalmente actua así cuando conoce gente nueva.

-Me llamo Luffy - le contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Ángela- le dijo igual con una sonrisa y relajando sus músculos, al parecer ambos se llevarían bastante bien. Al instante aparecieron Sabo y Ace frente a Luffy y lo amarraron al árbol.

-A pesar de que me vine por caminos incruzables- dijo Ace enojado y pensativo.

-Por eso te dije que mejor te vinieras a vivir conmigo, pero insististe en tomar el camino de la montaña para entrenar- le regañó Sabo mirado al chico en el arbol.

-Pero mira que eres cabeza hueca- dijo Ángela mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba cerca.

-¿Quien es el cabeza hueca?- dijo molesto Ace mientras le daba un coscorrón a la pequeña.

-!Tu!- le contesto ella sobando su cabeza -si le hicieras caso a Sabo-ni, no tendrían este problema- le dijo ella aguantando las ganas de llorar por el golpe.

Ace ya no dijo nada, entonces miro al chico -tendremos que matarlo para que no nos delate- dijo Ace serio y con un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

-Si estoy de acuerdo- contesto Sabo con la misma aura.

Al instante tanto Ángela como Luffy, abrieron muy grandes los ojos y comenzaron a llorar -¡No quiero morir! ¡Ayuda!- gritó Luffy desesperado intentando desamarrarse -¡no me tiren al rió!-.

-Mira que eres idiota, diciéndonos como matarte- dijo Ace soltando un suspiro- bien Sabo, hazlo tu- dijo el chico nervioso.

-¡No lo maten! ¡Sabo-ni no lo hagas!-gritó Angela tomando a su hermano por el brazo.

-¿Pero porque? si yo nunca he matado a nadie- Sabo igual nervioso se negaba a hacerlo -hazlo tu fue tu idea- le dijo molesto.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos y Sabo corrió a taparle la boca a Luffy y Ace tomó a Ángela e igual le tapó la boca -cállense de una vez- susurraron al mismo tiempo, y aunque habían dejado de gritar, las lagrimas y mocos se escurrían por sus rostros; al notar que los pasos se escuchaban mas cercanos y que aparte se oían voces, inmediatamente tanto Ace como Sabo tomaron a los otros dos y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Seguro que fue Ace el que te robo?- dijo uno de los hombres que venían.

-No sabia que ellos eran hombres de Bluejam- dijo Ace preocupado al reconocer al grupo de personas que acaba de entrar al bosque.

-Ese es Porchemy, dicen que es un hombre muy despiadado- menciono Sabo preocupado.

-Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí y esperar a que se vallan- dijo Ace mirando a Ángela, se notaba que estaba asustada y temblaba agarrándose con fuerza de la playera de Ace, esto causo de Ace se sonrojara un poco y sintiera un pequeño deseo de protegerla. Intentando ignorara ese sentimiento miro al otro lado en busca de Luffy, pero este ya no estaba.

-¿Quien es este mocoso?- pregunto el tipo alto con katana en mano Porchemy.

-Lo atraparon- digo aterrada Ángela y comenzando a temblar aun mas de lo normal, preocupando a Sabo y Ace.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdame Ace!- grito Luffy moviéndose bruscamente en su intento de escapar del pirata.

-¿Conoces a Ace?- pregunto Porchemy.

-Si y es mi amigo- le dijo orgulloso Luffy.

-Pues tu amigo nos quitó algo que nos pertenece, ¿tu sabes donde lo escondió?- preguntó él lo más amable que pudo.

Un silencio incomodo se formo mientras esperaban la respuesta de Luffy, entonces le pequeño comenzó a sudar y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado evitando hacer contacto con el pirata, y con una boca de pescado le respondió -no...no lo se- dijo nervioso. Porchemy viendo claramente a través de la mentira decidió llevarse al chico con el, dejando el bosque de nuevo en silencio.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- les dijo Ángela lo mas valiente que pudo, tenía miedo, los piratas le daban miedo y los odiaba, pero no quería que Luffy sufriera por culpa de los piratas.

-Tenemos que mover el tesoro antes de que Luffy habrá la boca- dijo Ace ignorando lo que acaba de decir la pequeña; ambos niños volvieron a subir y comenzaron a vaciar sus tesoros en cajas.

-¿Porque dices eso?- les gritaba Ángela molesta desde abajo.

-Porque se ve que es un llorón y abrirá la boca en cualquier momento- le contestaba Sabo concentrado en mover su tesoro.

-¿Porque no confían en el?- les pregunto Ángela comenzando de llorar -¡si lo fuera a decir, lo abría dicho aquí!- les gritó pero aun así ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y siguieron vaciando su tesoro -bien pues, si... si ustedes no lo ayudan- comenzó a decir mientras le temblaba la voz -!iré yo sola!- les grito enojada y hecho a correr.

-¡Ángela, espera!- la llamo Sabo pero ella ya estaba lejos.

-Déjala, regresara, no es tan tonta- le dijo Ace cargando una de las cajas sobre su hombro -hay que buscar otro escondite rápido- le dijo mientras bajaba una de las cajas.

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Ace salió del nuevo escondite del tesoro, estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, pero algo le molestaba, de alguna manera estaba preocupado por aquellos dos.

-!Ace!- le llamo Sabo -No hay nadie buscando el antiguo escondite- le dijo el chico sorprendido y preocupado.

-Lo que significa que ese tonto no dijo nada- dijo Ace dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de que lo que Ángela les había dicho era verdad-tsk, la mocosa tenía razón- murmuro preocupado.

-¡Sabo! ¡Ace! ¡Luffy... Luffy esta...! ¡Esta en peligro!- les grito a ambos desesperada y en lagrimas -¡estaba sangrando mucho y no paraban de pegarle!- lloraba ella sin poder controlarse, Sabo se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Donde los viste?- pregunto Sabo serio aunque sonriéndole un poco para calmarla.

-En una choza de madera abandonada, cerca de la costa- le dijo ella un poco más calmada y limpiando algunas lagrimas de su cara.

-Quédate aquí renacuajo, nosotros iremos por el- le dijo Ace mientras despeinándola un poco y corriendo junto a Sabo al rescate del chico del sombrero de paja.


	2. Dos mas a la familia

-Así que no hablaras- Dijo Porchemy enojado viendo a Luffy colgado frente a el, su paciencia se estaba acabando así como su tiempo.

-No hablare- dijo Luffy entre sollozos y con gran esfuerzo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez., su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre.

Porchemy desesperado tomo su katana y la alzo frente a Luffy -suficiente- dijo mirándolo frió -muere- dijo comenzando a bajar el filo, justo en ese momento Sabo y Ace entraron por la pared haciéndola pedazos, causando confusión a los que se encontraban dentro, aprovechando esta distraccion Ace golpeo a uno de los hombres con fuerza lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-Es el Porchemy-san, el fue el que nos robo el dinero- le acuso un hombre que tenia lastimado uno de sus brazos.

-¡Ace!- lloro Luffy al ver al chico parado frente a el. Entonces Ace salto hacia Porchemy para darle un buen golpe con el tubo que traía pero este lo tomo por el cuello dejándolo inmóvil.

-Ahora que ustedes solos vinieron a mi, esto sera más rapido- dijo Porchemy casi con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Sabo- dice Ace intentando respirar, al instante el chico rubio aparece detrás del pirata para asestarle un golpe en la nuca causando que suelte a Ace y este caiga de golpe.

-Eso dolió- dijo Porchemy mirando a Sabo con odio; Sabo lo miraba con determinación sabia que un movimiento en falso y aquella espada los partiría por la mitad acabando sus vidas.

-Yo soy tu oponente- le dijo Ace golpeando el suelo para llamar su atención -Sabo desátalo- le ordena, el haciendo caso corre a enfrentarse a los tres hombres que quedaban, logran arrebatarle su cuchillo a uno de ellos con el cual corta la cuerda que ataba a Luffy, dejándolo caer pero Sabo lo atrapa antes de que toque el piso.

-Yosh, Ace huyamos- le grita Sabo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero Ace no mueve ni un musculo.

-No huiré- dice decididio, Sabo mira a su amigo sorprendido.

-El no es como los vagos de la ciudad- le dice Sabo preocupado e intentando convencerlo.

-Si se trata de una pelea, yo no huiré- le respondió Ace aun mas seguro de su decisión, preparando su tuvo para el siguiente golpe.

-Espera aquí- le dice Sabo a Luffy dejándolo caer en el suelo muy detrás de ellos y corre a lado de Ace -esto es una estupidez ¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de cosas?- dice serio.

-Déjense de tonterías, si pierdo contra unos mocosos como ustedes, dejare de ser pirata- les dice enojado.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo hagas!- gritan Ace y Sabo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzan sobre el.

-S...Sabo...Lu..Luffy...A..Ace- dice Ángela sollozando mientras los ve regresar, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre el trió dejándolos en el suelo mientras llora -que bueno que están bien-dice abrazándolos.

-¡Deja de llorar, renacuajo!- le grita Ace mientras su cara se pone colorada.

-Perdón por haberte preocupado Angy- contesta Sabo acariciendo su cabeza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y Luffy solo le mostro una gran sonrisa aunque a el también se le salían las lagrimas.

-Pesas demasiado, quitate- dice Ace sonrojado después de un rato, ella se levanta y los mira; los tres habían quedado bastante heridos pero el de peor estado era Luffy así que Ángela ayudo a vendarlos a todos.

-Pensé que iba a morir- lloraba Luffy mientras los demás solo estaban en lo suyo.

-Pero mira que enserio haces cosas estúpidas, si sigues así un día de estos te van a matar- le dijo en forma de regaño Sabo a Ace pero este lo ignoro.

-¡Eres muy irritante! ¡Ya cállate, no has parado de llorar desde que regresamos! ¡odio a los niños llorones como tu!- le grito Ace a Luffy molesto, al instante este dejo de llorar causando sorpresa en los otros tres.

-Gracias, por... salvarme-le respondió Luffy sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-Si serás...- dijo Ace molesto acercándose a el para golpearlo pero Sabo se interpuso.

-No deberías de molestarlo, te dijo gracias- le reclamo Ángela molesta.

-Cállate renacuajo, que tu también eres un bebe llorón- le contesto molesto Ace.

-Pero al menos yo no tengo una cabezota hueca como la tuya- le replico Ángela parándose de puntitas intentando estar a su altura.

-¿Cabeza hueca? Eso será el, todo por andarme siguiendo, ¿sabes en los problemas en los que nos acaba de meter?- le contesta enojado y después mira a Luffy -¿por qué no hablaste?- le pregunta enojado.

-Porque, si lo hacia ya no podríamos ser amigos- les respondió el aun aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ace suelta un suspiro -¿Por qué insistes tanto en ser mi amigo? ¿Acaso no era mas importante vivir?-.

Luffy no contesta, pero de nuevo se le salen algunas lagrimas -es que...eres lo único que tengo- este comentario calma un poco a Ace.

\- ¿Y tus padres?- le pregunta Ángela.

-No tengo, solo me queda mi abuelo- todos se quedan en silencio, Ace se da media vuelta y se rasca la cabeza.

-Pero aun así no soporto a los llorones- al instante Luffy se para ya mas animado.

-Yo no soy un llorón- dice seguro.

-¿Así? Y porque no has parado de llorar en todo el rato- le reclama Ace enojado y de ahí se suelta una discusión entre ambos chicos.

-Sabo-ni ¿los separamos?- pregunta Ángela el le acaricia la cabeza.

-Si yo creo que si ya fue suficiente- dice mientras se pone en medio de ambos y los separa.

-Por ahora tenemos un gran problema- dice Sabo serio.

-¿Problema?- preguntan Luffy y Ángela al unisón, Sabo asiente.

-Con todo lo que hicimos lo mas seguro es que los piratas de Bluejam nos estén buscando, y tanto Angy como yo vivimos cerca de la zona de los piratas, ¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran mientras dormimos?- pregunta Sabo serio.

-Los mataran- contesta Ace serio y Sabo asiente.

-Así que tengo un plan- dice reuniendo a todos en un circulo.

*Al día siguiente*

-¡Jefa!- grito uno de los integrantes de la familia Dadan, el lugar donde Luffy y Ace fueron dejados por su abuelo Garp; entonces una mujer de pelo chino y anaranjado entra en la habitación es bastante robusta y se ve agresiva.

-¿Cuál es el problema tan temprano?- pregunta molesta y se paraliza al mirar dentro del cuarto, pensando que aun esta dormida, cuenta los bultos que ve debajo de la sabana, cuatro niños tirados en el suelo cubiertos con una gran manta -pero que... Ace! Luffy! ¿Quiénes son estos dos?- grito la mujer bastante molesta.

-¿Porque haces tanto ruido desde tan temprano?- dice Ace mientras se levanta pero vuelve a caer dormido, entonces se levanta Sabo se talla los ojos para despabilarse -Yo soy Sabo y ella es mi hermana Ángela- le dice el sonriendo.

-¿Sabo? Ya había escuchado ese nombre- dijo la mujer seria.

-Que bueno eso facilita las cosas, espero nos llevemos bien- responde Sabo sonriente con una pequeña Ángela escondida detrás de el.

-¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Acaso pretenden quedarse...?-

-Iaug, Sabo- se quejo Ángela alejándose del chico por el olor.

-!No respondas asi!- le gritó molesta Dadan al chico, el cual solo sonrió y siguió soltando gases -¡no pienso cuidar dos mocosos más!- se nego la mujer mirando hacai otro lado, entonces Ángela corrió a tomarse del pantalón de Dadan y la miró con ojos de ternura haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara y se doblegara -¡Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Angela, les dare un lugar donde vivir, pero tedrán que trabajar duro!- dijo derrotada.

-jeje, !gracias Dadan!- dijo Sabo abrazando a Ángela.

*Después de varios días*

-¿Ne Sabo-ni, que harán hoy?- pregunto Ángela justo cuando los tres chicos se preparaban para salir.

-Hoy iremos a cazar algo bastante grande al bosque- le contesto Sabo sonriendo, a Ángela se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto ella feliz y emocionada.

-Cla...-

-No, no puedes- interrumpió Ace molesto.

-¿Porque?- se quejo Angy molesta.

-Porque no eres debil, solo nos estorbaras- contesto Ace serio mientras salía de la casa, Luffy ya estaba fuera y comenzó a gritar para que se apuraran-Sabo, vámonos- mando Ace serio.

-Lo siento Angy, en otra ocasión te enseñare mas-se disculpo Sabo con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza.

-No, ustedes me prometieron ir con ustedes hoy- chilló quitando la mano de Sabo, pero ninguno de los dos respondió-¡les demostrare que yo también puedo casar!- les grito enfadada y hecho a correr al bosque.

-¡Oi! ¡Tonta, regresa!- grito Ace pero ella ya se había perdido entre la maleza.

-Ace tenemos que ir por ella- le dijo Sabo preocupado.

-tsk, no hay de otra vamos- dijo enojado.

-¿La encontraron?- pregunto angustiado Sabo en cuanto se reunieron los tres pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Maldición, a donde metió ese maldito renacuajo- comentó Ace molesto y preocupado, tratando de pensar algún lugar donde podría estar.

-Ace, Sabo- les llamó Luffy que se encontraba en la orilla del rió y les estaba señalando el otro lado, preocupación y desesperación se oía en su voz, haciendo que ellos se apresuraran a ver.

-No puede ser- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo casi sin aire; ahí estaba, Ángela tirada a la orilla del rió y junto a ella un oso que aunque no era tan grande como muchos otros que habían en el bosque era demasiado para ella.

-¿No me digas que ella?- empezó Sabo, Ace se lanzo al agua y nado hasta el otro lado.

-Oi, Ángela resiste- le dice una vez que llega a verla, tienía bastantes heridas y estaba llena de sangre, su vestido estaba roto de la parte de abajo y estaba rasgado de la parte de la espalda.

-¡Ángela!- grita Luffy preocupado mirando la condicion de la chica.

-Tenemos que llevarla rápido con Dadan, miren su espalda- les grita Ace estaba bastante alterado.

-Se...se los dije...yo puedo casar como...ustedes- dice orgullosa y con bastante esfuerzo justo antes de desmayarse; Ace la pone en su espalda y corre de regreso a casa con Sabo y Luffy a siguiéndolo.

-Tonta- murmura Ace molesto.

*Dos días después*

-Ace vamos al bosque- le dijo Luffy insistente, pero el no contesto se quedo donde había estado sentado durante los últimos dos días; desde el incidente de Ángela el no se había ido de la casa de los bandidos ni un solo día.

-Déjalo Luffy, vamos nosotros- le dijo Sabo tranquilo, Luffy hizo un pequeño puchero pero acepto y siguió a Sabo. Apenas Ace los perdió de vista se levanto y abrió a la puerta que se encontraba detrás de el, dentro estaba Ángela recostada en el suelo vendada de casi todo su cuerpo y dormida, entró silenciosamente y cerro la puerta.

La miro un momento -cabeza hueca- dijo con un tono preocupado, entonces se sentó justo a lado de ella, se podía percibir la preocupación en su mirada, se quedo quieto unos segundos luego miro alrededor y soltó un suspiro -yo realmente...lo siento- empezó -creo que a veces soy un poco duro contigo...- se rasco la nuca y miro hacia otro lado, entonces su cara se puso un poco roja -pero lo hago, porque yo...- lo interrumpió la delicada caricia de la mano de Ángela, que estaba tomando su mano, el volteo rápido y al ver su rostro noto que tenia una gran sonrisa en el y algo de lagrimas en sus ojos; su reacción fue el de avergonzarse y comenzó a sentir como subía el calor por su cara -ya, no llores, es molesto- dijo el mientras se cubría la cara con su otra mano.

Ángela noto su extraño comportamiento y rió un poco limpiando sus lagrimas dijo ella asintiendo -casi digo algo demasiado vergonzoso- pensó algo irritado, entonces se levanto y se acerco a la puerta -iré a alcanzar a Sabo y Luffy, tu solo espera- le dijo algo serio y la volteo a ver -traeremos algo delicioso para cenar- le dijo sonriéndole mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-Pensé que te quedarías en casa de nuevo- comentó Sabo mientras venían de regreso de la caza, pero Ace no contesto.

-Comida, comida- grito Luffy mientras se adelantaba a casa que ya no estaba tan lejos, entonces Sabo se quedo serio y pregunto.

-¿Estabas preocupado cierto?- esta pregunta lo tomo por sorpesa y logro que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosa.

-Quien se preocuparía por una mocosa llorona- contesto orgulloso y desviando la mirada; Sabo al ver su reacción comenzó a reírse, ganándose un golpe de parte de un Ace molesto.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito Luffy al entrar por la puerta, Dadan ya los esperaba molesta y antes de que la dejaran hablar le arrojaron el venado que habían casado para la cena.

-Esa es la cena -dijo Sabo.

-Date prisa y cocínalo- dijo Ace.

-¡Chicos!- grito Ángela que corrió para saludarlos.

-Ángy, veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Sabo feliz y le acaricio la cabeza, ella solo asintió y mostró una gran sonrisa, abrazo a Luffy y también a Ace que la aparto instantáneamente de el.

La cena estuvo lista y un gran plato lleno de carne de venado estaba en medio del gran cuarto, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre el dichoso plato y comida comenzo a volar por los aires; se arrebataban los pedazos de carne, se empujaban entre ellos; a lo lejos Ángela los veía matarse por comida y dudaba si entrar en el campo de batalla o no, entonces Ace la volteo a ver y le hizo señas de que se acercara a comer,ella dudando un poco entro a gatas al campo de batalla y se sentó a lado de Ace mirándolo confundido, el comer junto a Ace era una idea bastante alocada, más porque era de los que más protegía su comida al grado de gruñirle a quien se atreviera a tocar un pedazo de su carne -tranfquida, yo se cufro- le dijo el chico con el bocado en la boca, ella sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar la cena, los cuatro fueron mandados a bañarse, y a la cama. Pero ellos solo hicieron la primera parte ya que les gustaba entrenar un poco antes de ir a dormir.

-Bien pero el renacuajo no- dice Ace al ponerse en guardia.

-Esta bien, pero entonces yo seré réferi- dice Ángela sonriendo, levanto su mano -!pelea!- gritó emocionada dando inicio a la pelea entre los tres chicos; como siempre Ace le gano a los otros dos y con su ultimo golpe a Luffy rompió el suelo despertando a Dadan, la cual persiguió a Luffy durante toda la noche molesta por el golpe que le habían dado.


	3. Hay que volvernos independientes

-Ya no soporto mas a esos mocosos, a este paso la familia Dadan terminara destruida, y mi salud también - dice la gran mujer sentada frente a Dogra, un tipo pequeño y flaco que usa un turbante en la cabeza, y Magra un hombre robusto y que tiene peinado de gallo.

-Ya, tranquila jefa- le dice Magra intentando calmarla.

-Además, ya tiene tiempo que están fuera de nuestro control- le replico Dogra.

-Silencio, yo ya no aguanto, los sacare de mi casa, al diablo con el trato que hicimos con Garp- les contesta Dadan enojada y decidida.

-Oye- se escucho una voz bastante ronca para ser la de un niño, a esto Dadan reacciona atemorizada y se pone de rodillas ante el hombre pensando que era el antes mencionado Garp.

-Enserio lo siento no sabia lo que estaba diciendo- dice Dadan mirando al suelo.

-Disculpa, pero escuchamos que Luffy esta viviendo aquí- le dice una muchacha alta de cabello verde que lleva un paliacate amarrado en la cabeza.

-Makino- la saluda Luffy mientras se acerca para abrazarla.

-Has crecido bastante en estos 6 meses Luffy- comento el hombre que venia con Makino, el mismo que había espantado a Dadan.

-Alcalde- dijo Luffy feliz y sonriente.

-Por favor no le digas a Garp que venimos vale- le dice Makino a Luffy guiñándole un ojo, el asintió y sonrió.

-Te traje un regalo, se que Garp no se preocupa por estos detalles, ¡tachan! ropa nueva -le dijo Makino mientras sacaba una playera del cesto que traía con ella.

-Woo genial- dijo Luffy al instante mirando sorprendido su nueva prenda.

-Me alegra que te gustara, ven acércate para que pueda ajustarla, ustedes también- dice mirando hacia la entrada de la casa donde Sabo, Ace y Ángela están asomados, Sabo acepta y se acerca seguido por Ángela -tu también- le dice sonriendo a Ace el cual se acerca a regañadientes.

-Había escuchado que Ace era un niño travieso, pero para mi pareces un buen niño- le dice Makino mientras le pruéba la ropa luego lo mira y le sonríe.

-Claro que no...- dice Ace sonrojado y apartando la mirada.

-Se avergonzó- dice Sabo.

-Te pusiste rojo Ace- comenta Luffy ambos entre risas.

-¡Oigan!- les grita aun avergonzado.

-Ace, no te muevas- le dice Makino manteniendolo quieto y reajustando la playera sobre Ace.

-Me las pagaran -los amenaza entre dientes, haciendo que los otros dos se rieran bastante.

-Ya solo me falta Ángela-chan- le dice sonriendo a la pequeña y mostrándole una playera bastante grande de color rojo, esta se acerca -bien deja probártelo sobre lo que llevas puesto -le dice Makino, mientras comienza a medir la blusa -debe de ser difícil vivir con tanto chico ¿no?- le comenta Makino sonriente.

-No, porque son mis hermanos- le contesta feliz Ángela -ellos me cuidan y me han enseñado muchas cosas-le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes buenos hermanos entonces, Ángela-chan- le contesta Makino sonriente.

-¿A dónde fueron Makino y Ángela?- pregunto Luffy al alcalde.

-Ahí vienen -le contesto al chico mirando hacia la puerta de la casa, de ahí salió Makino y detrás de ella Ángela vistiendo un lindo vestido de color rojo con un cinturón café y sus botas café oscuro.

Los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que nunca la habían visto vestida así, siempre llevaba una playera color verde con el dibujo de unas alas y un pantalón pescador azul marino con sus botas, era la primera vez que la veían con vestido -woo, Angy te ves muy bonita- comento Sabo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza, ella se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Si, si, Angy se ve mejor así- dijo Luffy mostrando una gran sonrisa, entonces todos miraron a Ace que era el único que faltaba de decir algo, pero no sabia que decir, si sentía que se veía mas bonita pero, no quería decir cosas vergonzosas.

-Te...te vez bien- dijo avergonzado y desviando la mirada a lo que Sabo y Luffy soltaron a reír -¡ahora si los mato!- les grito Ace mientras se les iba encima, mientras Ángela solo los observaba completamente sonrojada.

-Espero les guste- dijo Makino mientras todos observaban babeando el delicioso banquete que les había preparado, había cortes de carne, mariscos, arroz, demasiadas cosas diferentes juntas en una misma mesa, al instante todos tomaron algo y comenzaron a comer.

-La comida en los barcos debe ser deliciosa, cuando salga al mar lo primero que haré será conseguir al mejor cocinero- dijo Sabo después de darle un gran mordisco a un pedazo de carne.

-Pero de que hablas, si yo seré el primero en convertirme en pirata, así que olvídalo- le dice Ace burlonamente.

-Eso no es justo, yo me convertiré en pirata primero- replica Luffy.

-Pues yo seré marine, porque odio a los piratas- les dice Ángela algo enojada.

-¿Marine? Que tonta- le dice Ace dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo con su codo en forma de broma.

-Si los piratas son mejores, puedes hacer lo que quieras- le contesta Luffy sonriente.

-No, los piratas son malas personas y son unos tontos- les contesta Ángela enseñándoles la lengua, en eso se oyen pasos detrás de los cuatro chicos, todos los bandidos escupen la comida que traen en la boca, Luffy y Ace voltean lentamente completamente espantados.

-¿Aun siguen diciendo esa estupidez?- dice un hombre alto, robusto y de ya anciana edad -¿acaso no entiende que ustedes se convertirán en marines?-dice mientras les suelta un golpe a ambos en la cabeza -Dadan- dice el hombre enojado.

-Si Garp-san- contesta la mujer recibiendo un golpe de parte del hombre -¿y a mi porque me golpea?- pregunta la mujer.

-Por no educarlos como debe de ser- le contesta serio.

-Garp...¡el abuelo de Ace y Luffy?- pregunta Sabo espantado.

-Mocoso, tu también dijiste que querías salir al mar ¿cierto?- dice al ver a Sabo preparando su puño para golpearlo.

-No es ningún mocoso, es Sabo y con el juramos ser hermanos brindando con sake y prometimos convertirnos en piratas- le dice Luffy orgulloso y defendiando a su hermano.

-Eres un hablador-dice enojado Ace mientras se soba la cabeza.

-Eso significa que ahora son tres idiotas a los que les daré una lección- dice Garp tronándose los nudillos, los tres aterrorizados echaron a correr mientras Garp los perseguía para golpearlos -no escaparan- le escucho a Garp gritar al salir corriendo tras de ellos; Ángela miraba desde atrás.

-Garp-san- dijo murmurando Ángela, mientras observaba vagos recuerdos de su pasado pasaban por su cabeza, pues fue Garp-san quien la llevo a aquella isla después del incidente que hubo con sus padres en, tal vez no la crió ni ha tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero ella sentía que le debía demasiado; de no ser por el, ella habría muerto en aquella isla a mano de los piratas.

El estruendoso sonido de los arboles cayendo fue lo que saco a Ángela de sus recuerdos, corrió hacia los chicos para encontrarlos tirados en el suelo exhaustos -¡chicos!- gritó Ángela preocupada mientras se acercaba a Luffy que era al que mas cerca tenía.

-¿Ángela?- dijo Garp sorprendido -como has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi eras una pequeñita- le dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza y hace la seña de la altura que tenia anteriormente-es todo por hoy, mañana seré mucho mas duro- dice mientras se aleja y se despide -no vallan a morir-.

Ángela mira a los tres chicos, y ayuda a Luffy a levantarse -¿más?- piensa.

Después del alboroto todo el mundo se fue a dormir menos los cuatro chicos -si seguimos así, el viejo nos matara mañana- dijo Ace a los otros tres bastante serio.

Ángela terminando de curar a Luffy mira a Ace seriamente -solo no digan que quieren ser piratas frente a el y ya esta- les dice seria y enojada.

-Pero aun así no nos dejara cumplir nuestro sueño- le contesta Sabo intentando no hacer enojar a la chica.

-No quiero morir- dice Luffy mientras se agarra la cabeza.

-Solo nos queda una alternativa- dice Ace motivado -volvernos independientes-.


	4. Seré una almirante

-"Volvernos independientes"- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Ángela antes de quedarse dormida, para su sorpresa al despertar al parecer habían cumplido lo que decían, ellos se habían ido y la había dejado sola, pero no se sentía tan mal, estaba molesta. Bajó las escaleras y vio que Dadan ya había encontrado la nota que habían dejado -nos fuimos, ASL- decía la nota.

-Tonterías, bueno mis vacaciones han terminado- dijo Garp levantándose, acarició la cabeza de Ángela -cuídate pequeña y crece para ser una gran marine- le dice sonriendo,ella solo asiente.

-¿Me dejaras este problema de nuevo?- le pregunta Dadan quejándose.

-¿Dijiste algo?- dice Garp amenazante.

-No, no, buen viaje- contesta Dadan nerviosa mientras se despide.

-Espero los críes bien para que se conviertan en buenos marines- le dice Garp por ultima vez mientras se pierde en el horizonte.

-¿Cómo pretende que unos bandidos eduquen a marines? Ese viejo solo dice tonterías- dice Dadan molesta mientras rasca su nuca nerviosamente.

-Calma jefa, esta preocupada por los chicos cierto- le dice Magra, Dadan molesta le suelta una pata y entra de nuevo a la casa -mejor para nosotros, se fueron por cuenta propia, me alegro- dice recostada en el suelo.

Ángela mirando desde afuera decide regresar a su antiguo hogar _**-Ace, Sabo, Luffy-**_ piensa mientras comienza a caminar de regreso a la terminal gris.

Mientras tanto lejos de la casa de los bandidos se encontraban los tres chicos caminando alegres por su escape.

-Logramos escapar- dice Luffy feliz.

-Dadan y los demás no nos siguieron -comenta Sabo, Ace mira hacia atrás y un recuerdo llega a su mente **_"-es verdad lo que dicen, "los hijos del demonio tiene una suerte maldita"- se escucha a Dadan en estado ebrio decir -y ese chico es el hijo del demonio-"_**

Ace sonríe -debe estar feliz de que hayamos escapado- entonces comienzan a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia y ellos corren a refugiarse.

-Esto es emocionante- dice Luffy mientras están debajo de las raíces de un gran árbol; Sabo mira preocupado la lluvia.

-Me pregunto si estará bien- murmura Sabo, a lo que los otros dos lo miran preocupados.

-No te preocupes no es tan tonta, además Garp a ella no le hará nada- le contesta Ace para tranquilizarlo pero Sabo no se calma.

-No creo que se quede ahí si no estamos nosotros- le contesta Sabo mirando ahora hacia el cielo.

-Si a Angy le gusta estar con nosotros- dice Luffy comenzando a preocuparse igual.

-Pues se tendrá que acostumbrar a no estar con nosotros si es que pretende ser marine- dice Ace en tono mas serio para terminar la conversación, aunque, se le notaba algo molesto de sus propias palabras y dicho eso los tres se quedaron callados hasta quedarse completamente dormidos.

-Se viene una gran tormenta- comenta Dogra mirando desde dentro de una de las ventanas de la casa.

-AH, ya me arrepentí no quiero que Garp-san me golpee, vallan a buscar a esos mocosos, también a la mocosa- dice estirándose mientras sus subordinados sonríen y salen uno a uno por la puerta de la casa con paraguas en mano; anduvieron buscando pero no encontraron a ninguno de los cuatro.

Al mismo tiempo en la base de la montaña cerca de la terminal gris bajo un árbol y sentada en una rama se encontraba Ángela, ella miraba como la lluvia caía al suelo, su rostro se reflejaba tristeza -no quiero estar sola de nuevo- dice encogiéndose y abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Sabo el cual salió de su refugio y se dio cuenta donde habían dormido estaban debajo de un gran árbol y esto le dio una gran idea.

Mientras dentro del bosque igual estaban Dogra y Magra -Ace, Sabo- grito Magra.

-Luffy, Ángela- gritaba Dogra mientras corrían por el bosque en busca de los chicos.

-Miren esto- les dice Sabo a sus hermanos mostrándoles una hoja de papel con dibujos en el.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Luffy confuso.

-Es el plano de nuestro escondite secreto. No podemos dormir a la intemperie por siempre, así que construiremos nuestro escondite secreto en este lugar- les dice animado..

-¿Escondite secreto? Genial- dice Luffy entusiasmado.

-¿Y donde conseguiremos todos los materiales?- pregunta Ace.

-Es obvio, los conseguiremos en ese lugar- contesta Sabo mirando en direccion a la terminal gris, los otros dos sonríen y aceptan.

Ángela despertó y bajo del árbol donde estaba, se estiro un poco y siguió su camino de regreso a al terminal gris y para su sorpresa se encontró a los tres chicos hurgando entre los escombros, iba a acercarse pero decidió esconderse para que no la notaran;estaban recogiendo pedazos de madera, cuerdas y herramientas, todo lo subieron en un tipo carro de madera y lo llevaron dentro al bosque. Primero dudo en seguirlos ya que estaba segura de que estaban un poco molestos con ella por haberle dado por su lado a Garp-san; entonces sacudió su cabeza -tengo que hablar con ellos- se dijo determinada a si misma, entonces corrió en la misma dirección en la que habían ido los chicos,pero al poco tiempo les perdió el rastro.

Busco por muchas partes pero no los encontraba -no debo darme por vencida- se dijo para animarse, ya era de noche y justo cuando ya estaba por irse olio el humo de una fogata, estaba segura que era obra de ellos, feliz comenzó a correr cada vez mas y mas rápido en dirección al olor.

Ahí estaban Ace, Sabo y Luffy, las tres únicas personas que hacían que sus miedos se fueran, pero ella no se atrevía a acercarse _**\- ¿y si Ace se enoja y me grita? ¿o si me dicen que ya no puedo estar con ellos?-**_ pensó atemorizada, pero entonces inconsciente mente caminó hacia ellos, al escucharla los tres la miraron y no dijeron palabra, ella miraba hacia el suelo y tomo su playera y la comenzó a torcer del borde -yo...quiero estar con ustedes- les dijo por fin pero bastante tímida y aun mirando al suelo.

-No puedes- dijo Ace al instante seco sin siquiera mirarla, Ángela lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos pero intentando no derramarlas -¿tu odias a los piratas no? Pues nosotros seremos piratas- le dice Ace serio, decide verla con una mirada severa pero se sorprende al notar que estaba llorando a mares y no hacia ruido alguno, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y callo de rodillas la suelo.

-¡Oi, Angy!- dijo Sabo parándose rápido para ir a su lado.

-Pero...- dice por fin sollozando lo cual capta la atención de los chicos aun mas -¡pero yo a ustedes no los odio!- dice gritando un poco, al notarlo se calmo y limpió rápido sus lagrimas, ya que había recordado que a Ace no le gustaban los llorones -ustedes son buenos - dice mas determinada y mirando a Ace a los ojos.

-Aun así Angy, seguiremos siendo piratas, te contradices un poco- le dice Sabo calmado, a lo que ella lo voltea a ver y lo abraza.

-Pero, ustedes no son como esos piratas- le dice empezando a llorar otra vez.

-¿Esos piratas?- pregunta Luffy, ella asiente se limpia los ojos de nuevo.

-Los piratas me quitaron a mi familia y a mis amigos- les dice seria y con ganas de llorar nuevamente, antes esto los tres chicos se quedan callados.

-¿Por eso los odias?- pregunta Ace, ella solo asiente -¿pero a nosotros no?- vuelve a preguntar y ella lo mira directo a los ojos.

-No, yo los quiero mucho- le contesta con una gran sonrisa y con lagrimas escurriendo por sus cachetes, los tres se sonrojaron bastante por el ultimo comentario, Luffy y Sabo comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, mientras que Ace solo miro hacia otro lado

-E..entonces esta decidido- dijo Sabo sonriéndole aun avergonzado por lo anterior.

-¡Angy has sido secuestrada por piratas!- le dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Y serás obligada a quedarte con nosotros te guste o no renacuajo- le dice Ace acercándose y dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo.

-Si- les dice feliz aunque sobando su frente por el golpe.

-¡Espera Luffy!- gritó Sabo al notar que su hermano comenzó a atascarse de carne, Sabo comenzó a forcejear con el para quitarle un pedazo de las manos.

-Ángela- le llama Ace,haciendo que ella lo mire, el pone su mano sobre su cabeza y se agacha para,estar al nivel de sus ojos -mientras yo este vivo, nada te pasara- le dice con una sonrisa y antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa el la empuja para qué caiga al suelo.

-Ace- dice ella poniendo cara de puchero mientras se vuelve a levantar, el al notar su reacción no pudo contener la risa, aunque se podía notar un leve color rojo en sus mejillas. Enseguida Ace y Ángela se sumaron a Sabo para detener a Luffy, cenaron estuvieron un rato platicando junto a la fogata y después se én le enseñaron los planos a Ángela y ella también ayudo a construir, traía madera, amarraba tablas o las clavaba; después de mucho trabajo y tiempo, en la copa del árbol izaron su bandera pirata y el lugar estaba listo.

-Sorprendente, es igual que en el diseño- dijo Luffy feliz mirando el lugar.

-Hicimos un excelente trabajo ¿Qué pasa Ace?- dice Sabo mirando al otro chico, el miraba pensativo la construcción.

-Si es un escondite secreto, debe tener algunas trampas ¿no?- dice Ace sonriente.

-Ya veo tuviste un buena idea- le contesta Sabo, mientras Luffy y Ángela chocan las manos .

-¡Bien, trampas!- gritaron al unisón y echaron a correr hacia dentro del escondite para idear donde poner dichas trampas.

-Luffy, Angy, hay una corriente de viento, suelten las velas- grito Ace usando un abrigo de pirata color negro, desde el punto mas alto del barco.

-Entendido- respondieron ambos al unisón, Luffy vestía igual un abrigo pero de color rojo, mientras que Angela estaba usando una capa blanca con las letras justicias escritas detrás. .

-¡Vayamos por el tesoro!- grito Sabo, que igual vestía un abrigo negro de pirata..

-¡Tenemos enemigos a estribor, es el barco de Bluejam, prepárense para la batalla!-grito Ace, y entonces el barco enemigo ataco -iniciaron el ataque ¡maniobras evasivas!- grito Ace aun desde el puesto de vigía.

-Luffy a estribor- mando Sabo.

-Si entendido- respondió Luffy, pero entonces todo aquel escenario fantasioso y aventurero se desvaneció.

-No, tienes que decir a la orden-le comenta Ángela riendo un poco.

-Oh, ya veo- responde Luffy y entonces la escena vuelve a la normalidad.

-Bien, Luffy a estribor- vuelve a mandar Sabo.

-A estribor, a la orden- grita Luffy mientras le da la vuelta al timón del barco.

-A pelear, estén preparados- grita Ace mientras baja de la posición del vigía por una cuerda -debemos esperarlos Sabo- dice mientras se acerca al chico que trae consigo una gran pistola, luego se acerca a Luffy -no vayas a llorar Luffy- le dice igual sonriente.

-Claro- contesta el, y luego se acerca a Ángela que trae unas cadenas que tienen pesas en los bordes -¿no tienes miedo so si? Angy- le dice burlón.

-Claro que no- y entonces los piratas abordaron el barco y comenzaron a pelear, Sabo por un lado golpeando y disparando, Luffy con sus puños y sus ataques de goma, Ángela golpeándolos en la cabeza con sus cadenas y haciéndolos caer y Ace peleando uno a uno con el capitán Bluejam hasta vencerlo.

-¡Ganamos!- grito Ace.

-¡Genial!- grito Luffy.

-¡Hurra!- se unió Ángela.

-Para que aprendan -dijo Sabo feliz, entonces la fantasía termino y los cuatro se tiraron en el suelo.

-Esto es lo mejor- dijo Ace con una sonrisa

-shishi ¡nuestro propio escondite secreto!- grito Luffy feliz.

-No han encontrado a esos mocosos- pregunto Dadan enojada a sus subordinados.

-Preguntamos en la terminal gris y los buscamos en el bosque pero no había nada- le contestaron.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas, que tal que ya se los comió el tigre gigante de la selva- dijo angustiada Dadan.

-¡Jefa los encontramos!- grito Dogra que venia corriendo con Magra.

-Hicieron un escondite secreto en un árbol grande, la podemos llevar si quiere- le dice Dogra para calmarla.

-Que bueno que están bien, esos mocosos son muy valientes- les dice pero ellos la miran como con ganas de molestar- ¡¿y queme miran?!Apúrense y preparen la cena-les grita.

Se llega la noche y Dadan va a verlos, se asoma por una de las ventanas y los ve ahí durmiendo en el suelo están Ángela, Sabo, Ace y Luffy en ese orden -solo cuando duermen parecen niños normales- dice con ternura y cariño, entonces Luffy se mueve y se destapa -te vas a resfriar- dice ella preocupada y con voz tierna, entrando a la casa, pero al pasar su pie jala una cuerda, acto seguido se escucha como que algo cae a la distancia y luego rueda, fuego y de repente un mazo gigante aparece delante de ella golpeándola en el estomago haciéndola caer desde la casa hasta el suelo; el ruido despierta a Sabo.

-La trampa se activo- dice Sabo alterado a Ace el cual se despierta.

-¿Fue un intruso?- dice el alterado igual, miran un rato por las ventanas pero no ven nada -¿eh? Tal vez se activo por accidente, bueno, la verdad la hicimos a prisa, supongo que fallo- entonces regresan a dormir.

-Malditos mocosos, jamás volveré a preocuparme por ellos- dice Dadan mientras se aleja del lugar sobándose la espalda.


	5. ¿El cuarteto se separa?

Ace, Sabo y Luffy venían caminando de regreso al escondite, traían un venado enorme para desayunar solo lo tenían que cocinar y listo, entonces a lo lejos escucharon una voz cantando.

-Que bonito- dijo Luffy caminando cada vez mas lento, la voz era dulce y tranquilizante; al llegar frente al árbol pudieron ver que la que cantaba era Ángela.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía cantar?- comento Ace mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba ella; subieron cuidadosamente a la casa del arbol intentando no sorprender a Angela, ya que queria seguir escuchando su canto.

-Oi Angy, ¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste la diversión- dijo Luffy entrando al escondite seguido por Sabo y Ace, al instante dejo de cantar para voltear a verlos, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba un poco sonrojada.

-¿Por qué la cara de tonta?- pregunto Ace molestándola, entonces ella dio un paso a la izquierda para que vieran a un ave que estaba parada en la orilla de la ventana.

-Wow, un halcón- dijo Sabo sorprendido, Ángela no dejaba de sonreír.

-Lo encontré tirado en el bosque y como ya los había perdido de vista decidí atenderlo- les contó orgullosa mientras acariciaba a su nueva mascota.

-Oooh, es bastante impresionante renacuajo- le dice Ace mientras desarregla su cabello, ella quita su mano de encima y le enseña la lengua.

-¿Y como se llama?- pregunta Luffy acercándose al ave.

-Reaper- dice ella sonriente.

-Suena bastante bien -dice Sabo sonriendo a lo que el halcón responde con un chillido -creo le gusta- dice acariciando al pequeñín;no paso mucho tiempo cuando una tormenta terrible comenzó,el viento golpeaba con fuerza contra las tablas que armaban el escondite.

-!Una tormenta!- gritó Ángel alertando a los demás,tomo a Reaper entre sus brazos y lo puso en la parte central del escondite para resguardarlo del frió y el agua -aquí estarás bien- le dijo sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza.

Paso la tormenta y junto con ella se fueron varios pedazos del escondite -sorprendente, sobrevivimos a la tormenta- dice Luffy impactado.

-Pero nuestro escondite secreto quedo destruido- menciona Sabo.

-Bien, vamos por mas materiales- contesta Ace.

-Me gustaría tener un telescopio- comenta Luffy a sus hermanos.

-Tonto, no hay forma en que encuentres algo así-le dice Ace molestándolo.

-jeje, yo te ayudare a buscarlo -le dice Ángela mientras le da una abrazo.

-Seria mejor un cañón- contesta Sabo.

-Si, seria genial si encontramos uno- dice Luffy feliz.

Llegando a la terminal se dividieron en dos grupos, Ace con Luffy y Sabo con Ángela -Ace, no encuentro ningún telescopio- dice Luffy desanimado

-Tonto estamos buscando materiales para reparar el escondite- le contesta el pecosos molesto.

-Creo que esto servirá- le dice Sabo a Ángela sonriendo.

-Sabo-ni mira- le dice Ángela señalando algo en el suelo, para después recogerlo.

-Oh, un telescopio, Luffy se pondrá feliz- le dice recogiéndolo y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos alrededor y Ángela le tomo de la mano -Sabo-ni- le dijo nerviosa, los tenían rodeados

-no sabia que uno de esos cuatro mocosos bandidos fuera hijo de un noble-dijo uno de los hombres que estaba vestido diferente a los demas.

-Bluejam- dijo Sabo casi como un murmullo, pero Angela logro escucharlo; Sabo guardó el telescopio dentro de su abrigo -atenta- le susurró a Ángela -¿cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta Sabo molesto al pirata, pero no le contestaron

-Solo no lastimen al chico - les ordeno Bluejam a sus hombres, entonces un hombre grande se abalanza sobre Sabo y Ángela, pero ellos se apartan del camino y Sabo le da una patada en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quieren pelear malditos?!- les grita enojado y poniendo a Angela detrás suyo para protegarla, entonces se escuchan mas gritos y un barril cae golpeando a otro de los hombres de Bluejam y se rompe para dejar salir a Ace y Luffy.

-¿Están bien, Sabo, Angy?- dice Ace preocupado, ambos asienten entonces Ace mira a sus contrincantes y muestra una sonrisa segura -si los cuatro peleamos juntos, estos idiotas no podrán con nosotros- dijo Ace.

-¡Así es! ¡Nosotros derrotamos al tigre gigante de la montaña Corvo!- grita Luffy animado y amenazando a los piratas, Ángela se ríe y toma su posición de ataque.

-Derrotemos al capitán, y acabemos con esto- grito Ace y entonces los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia los piratas.

Sabo fue el primero en dar un golpe con su tubo, después Ace, luego Ángela y al final Luffy, acabando uno a uno con los hombres de Bluejam, hasta que quedo solo el, entonces se fueron en su contra; el molesto tomo la pistola que traía en el cinturón y les comenzó a disparar, ellos por reflejo lo esquivaron y se escondieron -será mejor que no se muevan-los amenazo.

-¡Hasta crees que te tenemos miedo!- le gritó Ace enojado y listo para volver a atacar, pero fue detenido por los brazos de uno de los piratas que habían noqueado; miro a su alrededor y noto que también tenían sometidos a los demás.

-Maldito suéltame- se quejo Sabo pero entonces se quedaron quietos, al ver como un batallón llegaba acompañando aun hombre noble.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo- dijo este mirando con asco el lugar.

-Padre- dijo Sabo casi como un gruñido -maldición- dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del hombre que lo tenia.

\- ¡Sabo-ni!- gritó Ángela intentando levantarse del suelo, pero el peso del hombre sobre de ella no la dejaba levantarse.

-Ya veo, estos son quienes llevaron a mi hijo por el mal camino- dijo el hombre mirando a Angela con desprecio -deberían de estar muertos- le dijo serio a Angela haciendo que ella dejara de moverse y comenzara a llorar y temblar.

-¡Devuélvenos a Sabo!- le grita Luffy enojado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con devolverlo? Sabo es mi hijo, es normal que los hijos vivan con sus padres- le contesta enojado -malditos ¿cómo se atreven a influenciar a Sabo para escapar de casa? Mocosos delincuentes ¿acaso querían dinero?- les grita molesto el señor.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo, maldito?!- le grita Ace enojado y entonces el hombre que lo tenia atrapado lo levanta y lo azota contra el suelo como castigo por contestarle al noble.

-Detente ellos no me obligaron a hacer nada- le dice molesto Sabo parándose frente a ellos -si escape fue porque así lo decidí- su padre, sorprendido lo miro con desprecio -¡tu cállate!- le dijo molesto, miro a Bluejam y sin decir mas dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar -lo demás lo dejo en sus manos-.

Bluejam le sonríe- no se preocupe, usted ya pago, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no se vuelvan a acercar a su hijo-.

Sabo aterrorizado por entenderlas crueles intenciones de los adultos decidió hacerle frete a su padre -padre por favor detente, lo entiendo- dijo triste.

-¡Detente Sabo!- le grita Ace pero el lo ignora.

-Haré todo lo que tu digas y viviré como tu lo ordenes...pero no los lastimes, te lo ruego. Ellos son...mis preciados hermanos- dijo serio y a punto de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Sabo... no- dijo Angela conteniendo el llanto, estaba aterrada.

-Bien entonces regresa a casa y olvídate de tu tonto sueño de ser pirata- le dijo molesto su padre; el chico se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a sus hermanos.

-¡Sabo huye!, ¡¿no dijiste que querías vivir libre?!¡Nosotros no las arreglaremos!- le grito Ace furioso intentando zafarse del pirata.

-¡Sabo no te vallas!- grito Luffy, Sabo apretó los puños y aguanto las ganas de voltear.

-¡Sabo!-grito Ángela con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el no volteo,uno de los hombre que venían con su padre lo empujo paraqué comenzara a caminar y se fue con lagrimas en los ojos y un gran sentimiento de impotencia.

Después de eso los piratas los amarraron y los llevaron a su escondite, Ángela no paraba de llorar, le aterraban los piratss y estar someda de esta forma la tenia en un estado de shock.

-¡Maldito, desátame! ¡Peleemos otra vez, esta vez no perderé!- les gritaba Luffy enojado mientras se movía intentando desatarse.

-¡Sabo-ni!- lloraba Ángela con la nariz toda escurrida.

-¡¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?!- les pregunto Ace molesto, pero Bluejam ignoro por completo su pregunta.

-Debe ser genial ser noble. Miran a los demás como basura y solo dan órdenes, como su pequeño amigo, solo los utilizo- comenta Bluejam calmado.

-¡¿Qué diablos dices, maldito?!- le contesta Ace enojado.

-¡No hay nada mejor que ser pirata, Sabo lo dijo!- le grita Luffy molesto.

-Desátenlos- ordena Bluejam, primero soltaron a Angela la cual comenzó a temblar como gelatina al ver que los piratas se le acercaban, después soltaron a Lufy el cual se paro preceptivamente frente a Angela y por ultimo a Ace el cual era el mas calmado de los tres. -Por cierto, tengo un asunto pendiente con ustedes por lo que sucedió con Porchemy, pero me olvidare de eso. Me agradan los chicos fuertes- les dijo calmado -tengo un trabajo que hacer ¿me ayudarían?- les pregunto, los tres se sorprendieron por la oferta -es bastante fácil y no es muy peligroso- entonces les mostró un mapa que tenia muchas x marcadas -este es un mapa de la terminal gris, solo deben llevar unas cajas a los lugares marcados ¿quieren hacerlo?- les ofreció, Luffy y Ángela estaban a punto de oponerse.

-Esta bien, ¿cuánto nos pagaras?- pregunto Ace, entonces Bluejam sonrió y quedaron en un acuerdo.


	6. El fuego esta por todas partes

Sabo junto a su padre, llegaron a las puertas de su casa -no vallas a entrar así, primero lávate en el patio para des infectarte y después entra a la casa a darte un baño- le dijo su padre mirándolo con desprecio, mientras caminaba dentro de la casa.

El completamente desanimado se acerco a la manguera que colgaba de la pared, abrió la llave y comenzó a lavarse lo que se podía lavar, una vez termino aquello decidió entrar a la casa, su nueva prisión -vaya Sabo, por fin regresas, has crecido mucho- le dice una mujer alta y delgada.

-Madre- respondió Sabo bastante sorprendido al verla después de tanto tiempo, junto a ella venia un niño que tenia mas o menos la edad de Ángela -_debe estar bastante asustada_\- pensó Sabo al recordar que había dejado a sus hermanos junto a los piratas.

-Vamos Stelly, saluda a tu hermano mayor- le dice su madre mirando al chico y empujándolo delicadamente hacia Sabo.

-Es un gusto, oni-sama. Mi nombre es Stelly y tengo 8 años- le dijo con una voz chillante y una sonrisa.

Después de hablar un rato con su padre Sabo volvió a su habitación y se quedo mirando por la ventana -_esto es peor que una prisión_\- pensó y entonces las palabras de Ace le vinieron a la mente "¿quieres que así acabe tu sueño?", el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo y vio a Stelly.

-Oni-sama escuche que eres un tonto, mamá y papá no dejan de decirlo- le contó el chico a Sabo, y de alguna manera se sentía orgullos de lo que estaba diciendo -pero tuviste suerte, te sacaron de ahí antes del incendio de mañana, si te hubieras quedado de seguro morirías- le dijo burlón, por alguna manera le chico encontraba aquello divertido, pero para Sabo no lo era, estaba molesto; caminó hacia el chico y lo tomo por el cuelo de su camisa -¡¿Qué haces?! Le diré a papa- lo amenazo asustado.

-¡Dime todo lo que sabes!- amenazo Sabo molesto acercando su cara lo mas que pudo a la de el.

-Ma...mañana habrá un gran incendio en la terminal gris- le dijo el chico temblando del miedo.

-¿Incendio?- pregunto Sabo alterado, al mismo tiempo soltó al chico dejándolo caer contra el suelo.

-Así es, tu no sabes nada porque no estabas aquí, eso se decidió hace gobierno mundial mando inspectores al East Blue y llegaran al Reino Goa en 3 días, entre ellos viene un Tenryuubito, así que todo el mundo se preocupo y decidieron limpiar la ciudad deshaciéndose de aquel sucio lugar- le contó feliz el chico.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Hay mucha agente viviendo ahí, no les pueden arrebatar su hogar!- le grito enojado Sabo.

-Toda la inmundicia de este país se quemara- le dice el chico serio aunque con un leve tono burlon; Sabo sin pensárselo dos veces tomó su antigua ropa, se cambio y salio de un brinco por la ventana -_es mentira, debe de estar mintiendo. Es imposible que quemen un lugar tan grande_\- pensó mientras corría ciudad abajo para llegar a la terminal, en su camino hacia la terminal se topo con unos guardia, y antes de que lo vieran, se escondió detrás de una pared que estaba cerca; los observo por un momento -_si los sigo tal vez descubra algo con respecto a lo que me dijo Stelly_\- pensó comenzando a seguir a los guardias.

-_M__aldición, entonces si es verdad_\- pensó Sabo después de escuchar la conversación entre los guardias, era cierto, el plan estaba listo y lo llevarían acabo durante la noche.

-_Aun no puedo creer que sea verdad, las personas actúan como si no pasara nada_\- pensó Sabo sentado en el techo de su casa mirando el amanecer -bueno daré una vuelta por la ciudad- dice bajando del techo y caminado hacia la avenida principal,en su recorrido logro calmarse,pero, para asegurarse, se acerco a unos señores que tomaban el te -disculpe señor- le llamó.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó este.

-¿Sabe algo del incendio que habrá en a terminal gris?- pregunto amable Sabo.

-Claro que lo se ¿Qué pasa con eso?- contesto indiferente el señor, lo cual lo paralizo, y, sin escuchar palabra de lo que le seguía diciendo el señor echo a correr .

-L_o sabe, ¿entonces todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿Pero porque actúan tan indiferentes? ¿Acaso no les importa lo del incendio?_\- se preguntaba Sabo a si mismo mientras corría por la ciudad.

Mientras en la terminal gris -así que aquí están, chicos- dijo Bluejam al ver a Ace, Luffy y Ángela llegar.

-¿Solo querías que cargáramos cajas?- le pregunto Ace.

-Si pero les tengo otra tarea, les explicare más tarde-le contesto sonriendo.

Sabo seguía corriendo por la ciudad, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo que escuchaba -_Ace, Ángela, Luffy, hay algo mal con esta ciudad, todos están dementes. Aunque saben que muchas personas morirán ellos están sonriendo ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Debo avisarles pronto!_\- pensó el chico mientras corría en dirección a la terminal, pero un fuerte viento lo detuvo -maldición, con este viento...-pensó.

-Ahí esta, es el niño que escapo- escucho a unos hombres decir detrás de el, entonces echo a correr de nuevo sin importarle el viento.

-_Estas personas piensan quemarlo todo por la noche. ¡Deben escapar de la terminal Ace, Ángela, Luffy!_\- pensó desesperado el chico -¡huyan, Ace, Luffy, Angy!- grito al aire el chico.

-Espera- le gritaban los guardias que venían tras de el, el seguía corriendo mientras todo lo que había escuchado le venia a la cabeza -"claro que lo se, ¿Qué pasa con eso?"- recordó al señor diciéndole y una imagen de sus hermanos vino a su mente -"Deben colocar las cargas explosivas en lugares estratégicos de la Terminal Gris"-fue lo que dijo uno de los guardias, este recuerdo lo hizo correr aun mas, pero cuando se dio cuenta había chocado con un carro de flores que estaba frente a el -¿estas bien?- le preguntaron unas señoras, el se paro y echo a correr.

-¡Muévanse!- les grito mientras las empujaba y seguía corriendo, pero volvió a caer al suelo -_debo avisarles_\- se volvió a parar pero los guardias lo capturaron, intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

-Vamos cálmate- le decían los guardias intentando no lastimarlo, pero Sabo no quería ser atrapado, no quería que sus hermanos estuvieran en peligro.

-¡Ace, Angy, Luffy!- grito desesperado esperando que tal vez sus gritos llegaran como un milagro a oídos de sus queridos hermanos.

A las afueras de la Terminal Gris estaban Ace, Luffy y Ángela hablando con Bluejam -¡¿quemar la terminal?! ¡¿Por qué harán algo como eso?!- grito Ace enojado.

-Idiota no grites, nadie mas se puede enterar- le contesta Bluejam enojado.

-¡Esto es peligroso, hay que avisarle a los demás! ¡Sabia que este tipo era malo!- empezó a gritar Luffy enojado, Ángela de la impresión se quedo callada.

-Quemar...la- pensó ella mientras recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres y de la isla entere regresaban a su mente, por el temor e instantáneamente se aferro de la parte de tras de la playera de Ace.

-Les dije que no gritaran, cállenlo- mando Bluejam y entonces tres de sus hombres tomaron a los chicos -yo no fui quien planeo todo esto, las cajas que llevaron ayer eran aceite y explosivos, no habrá forma de escapar de este infierno- les comenta Bluejam.

-Maldito ¿no fue tu idea?- le pregunta Ace molesto, el hombre solo rió.

-Ahora que saben del plan no puedo dejarlos ir. Me gustaría preguntarles algo antes de iniciar el fuego. ¿Dónde tiene escondido su tesoro?- le pregunto serio, los tres se quedaron callados y lo miraban con rabia, aquel tesoro eran sus ahorros para su barco pirata y, aunque a Ángela no le gustara la idea de que fueran piratas, sabia el esfuerzo que les había costado a sus hermanos recolectarlo todo.

-No te lo diremos- dijo Ángela enojada y mostrándole la lengua al pirata

-¡Tu te quedaras aquí!- grito el padre de Sabo al lanzarlo por unas escaleras que daban a un sótano -solo sabes causar problemas, eres una vergüenza de hijo- le dijo molesto y después cerro la puerta, Sabo en pánico corrió a la puerta pero ya la había cerrado.

-¡Abre la puerta, padre! ¡Necesito salir! ¡Hay personas a las que necesito salvar! ¡Padre! ¡Padre, abre la puerta!- grito desesperado golpeando la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, Sabo no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, llorando en silencio.

Ya era tarde el cielo estaba casi completamente oscuro, pero un color rojizo iluminaba el cielo -¡jefa! ¡Jefa! Mire el cielo- le grito Dogra a Dadan quien salía de la casa.

-¿Viene de la ciudad?- pregunto ella.

-No, de mas cerca, la terminal esta en llamas-le grito uno de sus subordinados que observaba desde el techo de la casa.

En la entrada de la terminal a la ciudad, se encontraban las tropas del ejército que bloqueaban la entrada de la gente de la terminal hacia dentro de la ciudad, después de dejar en claro que nadie podía entrar cerraron la entrada con una enorme puerta de acero.

-Maldición, estamos rodeados por el fuego. La entrada al bosque esta bloqueada. ¿Que vamos a hacer?- gritaban los habitantes de la terminal gris.

-¡Quemen todo, cabrones!- le ordeno Bluejam a sus hombres -¡el Rey nos dará nuestro titulo de nobles, y viviremos en lo alto de la ciudad!- les grito entusiasmado mientras miraba el fuego de alrededor -esto es peligroso será mejor irnos, abran la puerta los soldados deben de estar esperándonos- les ordeno.

-Capitán, los mocosos que dejamos en el escondite...- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Olvídalos, estarían con nosotros si me hubieran dado el tesoro, esos idiotas no sobrevivirán-.

Ace, Luffy y Ángela estaban a marrados en un poste de madera que estaba siendo rodeado por el fuego - ¡maldición, corta mas rápido!- grito molesto Ace intentando deshacerse de las cuerdas que los ataban con un cuchillo, Luffy lloraba intensamente.

-Vamos Ace- lo animaba Ángela entre sollozos, aunque intentaba no ser tan ruidosa como Luffy, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, no podía dejar de temblar, parecía gelatina.

-Ya se pero ¡cállense de una buena vez!- les grito molesto.

-Pero capitán, la puerta esta cerrada- le anuncio uno de sus hombres a Bluejam.

-No te preocupes, lo hicieron para qué las demás personas no entraran, pero abrirán a mi señal- le dijo tranquilizándolo -soy Bluejam, abran-.

-¡Quema, quema!- lloraba Luffy mientras Ace seguía cortando la cuerda, hasta que se rompió y los tres quedaron libres - ¡bien! No debimos de habernos involucrado en esto- dijo Ace desanimado y preocupado.

-¡No podemos huir, no quiero morir!- gritaba Luffy haciendo pancho tirado en el suelo.

-¡Si no te callas, te dejare aquí! -Le grito Ace enojado, entonces Ángela se acerco a Luffy, le acaricio la cabeza y le mostró la sonrisa mas dulce que podía mostrar en aquel momento -¡vamos!- les grito enojado. Salieron del lugar con el fuego persiguiéndolos -el fuego esta por todo el lugar- dijo Ace enojado.

-No puedo respirar- se quejó Luffy tociendo un poco.

-Ace, tengo miedo- dijo Ángela, tomándolo por su playera y tapándose la boca.

El los miro preocupado, y después miro al frente -¡estaremos bien, no los abandonare!- les grita decidido y comenzando a avanzar entre los escombros y la llamas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Debes alejarte de aquí- le dicen unos soldados a Sabo y se interponen en su camino pero el los empuja.

-¡Abran la puerta!- les grita yendo hacia la manija que abre la puerta, pero uno de los soldados lo bloquea y después le da un golpe con la parte de atrás de su rifle, haciendo caer a Sabo contra el suelo.

-Sujétenlo- ordena uno de ellos, pero cuando lo tomaron el les mordió las mano.

-¡Ace, Luffy, Ángela! ¡Huyan!- gritó mientras se agarraba a la manija de la puerta pero los soldados lo comenzaron a golpear hasta que soltó la manija, e incluso después de eso lo siguieron golpeando. Despues de eso, lo dejaron tirado en un callejón cercano a la puerta.

Entonces llegó un señor con una gran capa -¿Qué sucede joven?- le preguntó a Sabo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Viejo...la realeza y los nobles...planearon el incendio- le dijo Sabo intentando levantarse y tomando apoyo en el -¡es la verdad!... Esta ciudad apesta mas que la Terminal Gris... ¡Apesta a gente podrida!- le dijo con mucho esfuerzo y con la voz cortada- si me quedo aquí... ¡Jamás seré libre!-entonces levantó su cara, mostrando la lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos - ¡yo... yo me avergüenzo de haber nacido como un noble!- le gritó desesperado y entonces cayo inconsciente.

-¡Corran Luffy, Angy!- les gritó Ace desde el frente mientras corrían entre las llamas; un tronco cayo frente a ellos bloqueando su camino y causando que Ace comenzara a buscar otro modo de huir.

-Me pregunto si los demás habrán logrado escapar -menciona Luffy.

-No es momento para preocuparse pro los demás- lo regaña Ace tociendo un poco -maldición, no se ni donde estamos- menciono molesto.

-¡¿Quién les dijo que podían escapar, malditos mocosos?!- escucharon a alguien gritar detrás de sus espaldas y al voltear vieron a Bluejam junto con todos sus hombres.

-¿No se supone que se escaparían?- le preguntó Ace enojado.

-¡Silencio, malditos mocosos!- les gritó enojado, pero también se veía desesperado.

-Ace, tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo Ángela mientras tomaba el brazo de Ace.

-Están actuando raro- menciono Luffy, los veían con cara de diversión mientras levantaban sus armas.

-¡Vámonos!- les grito Ace reaccionando rápido y jalando a ambos para comenzar a correr


	7. El Niño con un sueño

-¡Vámonos!- les grito Ace reaccionando rápido -¡que no escapen!- grito Bluejam y entonces frente a ellos se pararon dos hombres, que los veían con malicia –estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Moriremos juntos- les dice Bluejam acercándose -¡jamás moriría junto a ti!- le grita molesto Ace –por cierto, no piensan decirme donde esta su tesoro ¿verdad? Si me dicen donde esta, los salvare de este fuego- les comenta intentando convencerlos –tu vida esta en peligro ¿y solo te interesa el tesoro?- dice Ace molesto –vamos solo dime donde esta- insiste el hombre –perdiste la cabeza- le contesta Ace –si ustedes no pueden usarlo, seria un desperdicio y a este paso quedara reducido a cenizas como mi barco - dice Bluejam -¡idiota, ese tesoro...!- empezó a gritar Luffy molesto –esta bien, te lo diré- lo interrumpe Ace –pero Ace, tu y Sabo se esforzaron mucho...- empezó a quejarse Ángela -¡Sabo lo entenderá!- le grita Ace –lo que mas importa ahora... son nuestras vidas- le dice serio, Luffy y Ángela lo ven sorprendidos –malditos- piensa Ángela mientras mira como Ace hace un mapa del tesoro y se lo entrega a Bluejam –el tesoro que recolectamos durante 6 años esta aquí- le dice entregándole el mapa, entonces Luffy comenzó a llorar -¡no llores! Todo esta bien, este no es el final- le dice serio Ace, pero entonces los hombre de Bluejam los toman por la espalda y los cargan –vendrán con nosotros no valla a ser que nos mintieron- les dice desconfiado -¡estas loco! ¡Sera demasiado tarde para escapar! ¡Vayan ustedes solos!- les grita molesto Ace y entonces Bluejam saca su pistola y apunta a la cabeza de Ángela, los tres se quedan paralizados –no deberías hacerme enojar mas. En este momento solo quiero cobrar venganza así que lo hare con unos mocoso, si es que no puedo desquitarme con los nobles- les dice molesto –al igual que su hermano, el solo los utilizo, los veía como basura, estuvo con ustedes solo para sentirse superior- les empezó a decir -¡Sabo no es así!-le contesto molesto Ace -¡si, Sabo quería ser libre!- le grita Luffy enojado y muerde al hombre que lo tenia en brazos -¡maldito mocoso!- le grita este soltándole un golpe con al espada en al cabeza y haciéndole una herida -¡Luffy!- gritan Ace y Ángela –te matare- dice el hombre posando su espada sobre Luffy para darle el golpe final.

-¡Suéltame!- grita Ace intentando zafarse, Ángela lo logra y se avienta sobre Luffy para protegerlo y el hombre sin dudarlo baja la espada de golpe -¡no toques a mis hermanos!- gritó desesperado Ace y entonces todos alrededor se quedaron quietos para después desmayarse; la espada cayo justo a lado de Ángela y Luffy; Ángela se levanto y después llego Ace corriendo y se hinco junto a ellos -¿Luffy estas bien?- le pregunto al chico que sangraba a mares de la cabeza, pero entonces Bluejam tomo a Ace por el cuello, lo levanto y lo lanzo contra el suelo -¿¡Que demonio hiciste?!- le grito molesto -¡Ace!- grito Ángela parándose rápidamente preocupada –maldición...no te acerques- le ordeno a Ángela, entonces Bluejam lo piso y le apunto a la cabeza con su pistola –maldito mocoso ¿crees que te burlaras de mi?- le pregunta molesto el hombre -¡cállate basura!- le contesta Ace enojado intentando quitar su pie de encima, entonces el hombre carga la pistola -¡Ace!- grita Luffy que esta en los brazos de Ángela, y entonces se escucha el tiro de la pistola.

-¡Dadan!- gritaron en unisón Ángela y Luffy; Dadan había llegado justo a tiempo para desviar la pistola y hacer que el disparo diera justo alado de la cabeza de Ace –detente bastardo- le dijo Dadan a Bluejam que la veía con ira -¡aléjate de Ace!- le grito la mujer furiosa empujándolo y soltándole un golpe con su hacha, pero el lo bloqueo con su espada.

Detrás de Dadan venían los demás bandidos con sus armas -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Luffy con gran esfuerzo –por fin los encontramos- dijo Magra aliviado –tus heridas son terribles Luffy- dijo Dogra al ver al pequeño, luego miro a Ángela –las tuyas también ¿están bien?- pregunto preocupado –no veo a Sabo por ninguna parte- comenta mirando a todos lados –Sabo no esta aquí- le contesta Ángela mientras se para y deja a Luffy en manos de Dogra –se fue a su casa- termina Luffy, entonces Ace y Ángela se ponen en guardia –Ace, Angy- les dice Magra para calmarlos –maldita, tu eres la jefa de los monos dela montaña corvo ¿verdad?- le pregunta molesto Bluejam a Dadan -¡bandida de la montaña, Dadan!- le contesta molesta corrigiéndolo –no se porque, pero estoy a cargo de estos niños. ¡Si alguien trata de matarlos, los defenderé a muerte aunque no sea su madre!- dice mientras se prepara para atacar de nuevo, mientras uno de los bandidos toma a Luffy y lo pone sobre su espalda –Ángela- le susurra Ace, ella lo ve de reojo –cuida a Luffy- le dice serio, lo miro directo a los ojos y entonces entendió de que iba su petición, entonces asintió y se relajo un poco pero seguía estando en guardia.

-Te doy la oportunidad de escapar ¡si no lo haces, no tendré mas opción que usarla fuerza!- seguía hablando Dadan, pero Bluejam no se intimido –pues inténtalo- la reto –bien entonces...- hizo una pequeña pausa dramática –¡huyamos!- grito a sus hombre antes de salir corriendo -¡si, jefa!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y echaron a correr, pero Ace, Magra y Ángela se quedaron atrás -¡Ace, de prisa!- le decía Magra intentando jalarlo, pero el se rehusó -¡Ace!- le pidió Magra pero entonces Ace miro al pirata -¡yo...no huiré!- le grito decidido, Ángela sonrió se acerco al chico y puso su mano sobre su espalda –no mueras Ace- le dijo en un tono que solo el podría escuchar y noto que su voz se quebrara –no hay problema- le contesto seguro y entonces Ángela echo a correr para alcanzar a los demás -¡¿de que hablas Ace?! ¡Un niño como tu no podrá derrotarlo!- le grito Dogra desesperado -¡yo también peleare!- empezó a decir Luffy pero Ángela lo miro con ojos desafiantes y este se aguanto las ganas de seguir intentando -¡ustedes váyanse y llévense a Luffy y Ángela!- ordeno Dadan a sus hombres -¡yo seré responsable de llevar a Ace a casa!- les dice seria, al principio sus hombres dudaron por dejar a dos atrás -¡váyanse!- les grito Dadan -¡si!- contestaron los hombres espantados y comenzaron a correr -¿una mujer y un niño? Si sobrestiman su capacidad, solo sangraran. En la guerra solo los fuertes y los cobardes sobreviven, los que intentan ser héroes mueren-les dice burlón Bluejam, entonces Ace y Dadan se le van encima a Bluejam.

En la orilla de la montaña viendo como la terminal se quema estaban los bandidos junto con Ángela y Luffy -¡jefa!- lloraban -¡Ace!- nadie podía detener las lágrimas que caían por sus rostros; ya que ellos ya no regresaron del incendio de la Terminal Gris.

Después de días, en una mañana, Luffy se levanto con grandes esfuerzos, tomo su sombrero y apoyándose con las paredes, camino hacia la salida –espera Luffy, no puedes salir, aun estas heridos- le llamo la atención Magra -¡tengo que ayudar a Ángela a buscar a Ace y Dadan!- le grito el molesto -¡no digas tonterías!- lo regaño Magra, pero Luffy abrió la puerta para caer al suelo –duele- digo al caer –ves te lo dije. Le contesto Magra levantándolo; lo metió para cambiarle los vendajes y ponerlo a descansar-tus heridas son graves necesitas descansar- le dijo Magra- en este momento hay topas del ejercito limpiando los escombros del incendio, ellos planearon el incendio así que no les importan los sobrevivientes, te mataran si vas-le dijo Dogra intentando hacerlo entrar en razón –pero...- empezó a llorar Luffy, en eso llego Ángela con una cara de decepción, no los había encontrado, se sentó junto a Luffy y le acaricio la cabeza -¡quiero ver a Ace! ¡Sabo también debe estar preocupado!- lloro Luffy y junto con el Ángela también comenzó a llorar.

Cerca de la Terminal Gris, se encontraba Sabo, durmiendo en la calle, tenia un herida en la cabeza, se levanto como pudo y camino de regreso a la Terminal, pero la entrada estaba infestada de guardias y policías que lo buscaban, entonces sintió una mano en su espalda –terminemos con este juego, jovencito- le dijo el hombre, para después llevarlo de regreso a su casa en la parte mas alta de la ciudad.

Al llegar su padre le dio una cachetada -¡no importa cuantas veces huyas, Sabo! ¡Ahora el ejército y la policía tienen fotografías tuyas! ¡Jamás saldrás de la zona alta de la ciudad, no saldrás de esta casa!- le dijo molesto –ustedes cambien sus uniformes comenzaran a trabajar aquí como guardias- les dijo a los soldados que habían traído a Sabo, ellos aceptaron y se cambiaron y se volvieron los guardaespaldas de Sabo.

-Sabo, a partir de ahora permanecerás en tu habitación y estudiaras para se un noble- le ordeno su padre poniéndose a su nivel –pero...- se quejo el chico –ya lo sabes, yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera con solo dar una orden. A ti, a esos tres ¿entendido?- le dijo frio su padre, dejando a Sabo sin palabras, entonces llego Stelly y su padre se fue con el dejando a Sabo solo en la habitación. El sentado en el piso comenzó a llorar –Ace, Luffy, Ángela- pensó –yo...no tengo esperanza-.

Ese mismo día pero más tarde, Sabo se encontraba en su cuarto, acaba de terminar una de sus lecciones, el cuarto completamente cerrado, las ventanas con barrotes y en la puerta del guardia. Sabo miro hacia el techo –Ace, Luffy, Angy, ustedes no morirían en un incendio como ese, están bien ¿verdad?- pensó mientras recuerdos pasaban por su mente de aquellos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos –me gustaría verlos, pero solo los pondría en peligro, este lugar es una jaula- pensó parándose para ir a mirar a la ventana -¿qué es la libertad? ¿Donde podre encontrarla?- pensó mirando a unos pájaros que salieron volando, entonces a lo lejos vio un ave mas grande –Reaper- murmuro feliz –vengo a reemplazarte- dijo entrando el nuevo guardia al anterior -¿ya es hora? Bueno, por cierto ¿como están las cosas en la ciudad?- pregunto el guardia mas grande y gordo –todos están como locos por los preparativos- le contesta el otro –que mala suerte, es una oportunidad única en la vida y no estaré ahí. Este niño y yo seremos los únicos que no asistiremos. Me gustaría poder ver al Tenryubito- dice el guardia grande suspirando –debes ser mas optimista- le dice el otro sonriente.

Al día siguiente, todos en casa de Sabo fueron al puerto para ver al Tenryubito, dejándolo a el y a su guardia solos en casa. Sabo aprovecho esto y comenzó a escribir algo que parecía una carta, mientras que el guardia se quedaba dormido como de costumbre.

En el puerto todos estaban felices y festejando la llegada de la celebridad hasta que algo a lo lejos les llamo la atención –oigan, un bote esta saliendo del puerto- dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la multitud -¿un bote pequeño?- pregunto uno de los policías -¡Oye, regresa! ¡No interfieras en la ceremonia!- le grito otro policía –es un niño, es un niño el que esta en el barco- menciono uno de los nobles que observaba con sus binoculares.

-Que buen clima para zarpar- decía Sabo sonriente en su barco, en su brazo estaba Reaper –bien amigo por favor llévaselas- le dijo acariciando su cabeza y después lanzándolo al cielo -¡vuela!- le grito viendo como el ave se alejaba poco a poco; -ese es mi bote ¡me robaron mi bote!- grito un señor en el puerto –miren desplego un a bandera ¿acaso es pirata?- pregunto otro señor -¡Oye niño! ¡Regresa!- le empezaron a gritar –mi mayor miedo es quedarme y convertirme en uno de ustedes- dijo viendo a la multitud -¡no regresare!- grito mirando al frente y tomando el timón del barco.

Enfrente de el venia un barco enorme de parte del gobierno mundial, en el cual venia el famoso Tenryubito; todo se veía bastante bien cuando dé repente el barco donde venia Sabo se incendio, le habían disparado.


	8. Aquel que busca libertad

-¡Le disparo al barco!- grito aterrada una mujer del puerto, el segundo disparo hizo eco en el puerto y el barco donde venia Sabo quedo en llamas completamente inservible –que horror- dijo otra mujer mirando la escena con temor –¡Sabo!- dijo Dogra que se encontraba en ese momento en el puerto y había visto todo lo sucedido.

-¡Ace no esta muerto!- gritaba Luffy mientras intentaba zafarse de Magra –se como te sientes pero no es seguro ir a la Terminal Gris con esas heridas y el ejercito ahí- le dijo Magra intentando calmarlo – ¡pero!- se quejo Luffy-¡Fue un gran incendio, no hay posibilidad de...!- le grito Magra –nosotros también queremos creer que Ace y nuestra jefa sigue con vida-le dice agachándola cabeza, entonces sintió una mano se puso sobre la cabeza era Ángela –Ace...esta bien, hay que confiar en el- le dice ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar; era ya demasiado tiempo para que Ace y Dadan no regresaran a casa y Ángela estaba preocupada, pero no podía dejar que Luffy se preocupara más. –En estos momentos Dogra fue a revisar a la ciudad, esperemos a que regrese- continuo Magra –todos estamos sufriendo Luffy- le dijo y el se calmo y dejo de pelear.

Paso un rato y como nunca había un silencio absoluto en la casa de los Dadan, nadie estaba de humor para hacer algo, adentro estaba Luffy sentado junto a la pared y junto a el estaba Ángela, ambos cabizbajos. –¡Oigan!- grito uno de los hombres que entraba corriendo a la casa -¡los dos regresaron!- les grito emocionado y con lagrimas en los ojos; ante esta noticia todos salieron corriendo. Al salir pudieron ver a Ace que venia cargando a Dadan que estaba increíblemente lastimada, al igual que Ace -¡genial!- comenzaron a festejar todos ante la escena –sus heridas son terribles, de prisa hay que curarlos- dijo uno de ellos.

Estando dentro de la casa, mientras los bandidos atendían a Dadan, Luffy y Ángela esperaban a que Ace estuviera listo pero ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la emoción -¡Ace!- gritaron los dos antes de lanzarse sobre el -¡chicos!- les grito aunque no muy molesto -¿pensaron que había muerto?- les pregunto calmado, entonces lo soltaron pero siguieron llorando -¿es que...?- le comienza a decir Luffy que empezaba a llorar aun mas -¡dejen de llorar!- les grito dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a ambos -¡no deben matar a la gente con la mente, idiotas!- les volvió a gritar molesto –vamos, vamos, ya todo esta bien, ellos solo están felices- le dijo Magra haciendo que Ace se calmara un poco.

Ace les conto todo, el como terminaron derrotando a Bluejam, el como salieron del fuego y como se mantuvieron con vida en esos dos días, ciertamente había sido bastante –lamento hacer que se preocuparan- dijo Dadan al termino dela historia –no puedo creerlo que paso en la Terminal Gris, Sabo debe están preocupado- dijo Ace pensativo.

Ace y Dadan se pasaron el día entero descansando en casa; afuera Luffy jugando con unos palos junto a un perro, mientras Ángela lo miraba -¿Qué estará haciendo Sabo? Pero me alegra que Ace haya regresado y que Dadan ya este mejor- comentó Luffy feliz –jeje tienes razón- le contesto sonriente Ángela –voy a entrar- le dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

Dentro donde se encontraba Dadan y Ace –Ace en ese momento... ¿Porque no huiste?- le pregunto Dadan seria –en ocasiones me dejo llevar. Me da miedo pensar que si huyo, puedo perder algo mas importante- le contesto serio, justo en ese momento entro Ángela aunque ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia –en ese momento... esos dos estaban detrás de mi. No estoy seguro, pero debió ser por eso- la respuesta sorprendió a Dadan y también a Ángela la cual se tropezó y cayo al suelo –tu...- dijo Ace captando que ella lo había escuchado decir eso, entonces la cara de ambos se puso roja y Ángela solo sonrió –jeje... ¿ups?- dijo Ángela preparándose para echar a correr -¡vuelve aquí!- le grito Ace que iba tras de ella.

Luffy que se encontraba afuera, comenzó a jugar con escarabajos -¡Dogra!- llamo al ver al hombre llegar –estabas buscando a Ace y Dadan ¿verdad? Ya regresaron- le conto feliz –o ya veo- le contesto este con cara de susto.

-¡¿Sabo que?!- grito Ace furioso -¡maldito mentiroso! ¡No te perdonare esta broma!- le grito abalanzándose sobre Dogra y preparándose para golpearlo -¡no es mentira ni estoy bromeando! ¡Pasó tan rápido que no creía lo que estaba viendo!- le contesta desesperado Dogra -¡cállate! ¡Sabo regreso con su familia! ¡No es posible que haya zarpado!- le contesta Ace -¡exacto Sabo están en su casa!- grito Luffy enojado, Ángela no decía nada estaba completamente paralizada por la noticia -¡nosotros lo vimos! ¡Sabemos como se sienten! ¡Pero el no regreso a su casa!- grito furioso aventando a Ace –si de verdad era feliz, no hubiera zarpado al mar. ¡No hubiera salido al mar con una bandera pirata! – Les grito con lagrimas, con esto Ángela no pudo aguantarse mas y comenzó a llorar -¡Sabo!- sollozó -¡Sabo...no era feliz!- lloro Luffy, Ace tomo su cabeza entre sus manos -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no lo trajimos de regreso?!- se lamento Ace -¡¿Dónde esta el tipo que mato a Sabo?! ¡Lo acabare!- le grito desesperado a Dogra -¡no puedes matar a un Tenryuubito!- le grito Dogra, pero el chico salió disparado hacia la puerta, tomo su arma pero antes de que lograra salir Dadan lo tomo por la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo -¡detente, maldito mocoso!- le grito -¿Qué puedes hacer tu? ¡Solo morirás! ¡Morirás y nadie te recordara! ¡Aun eres un simple mocoso!- le grito -¡El asesino de Sabo es este país! ¡El mundo entero! ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?- le dijo zangoloteándolo –tu padre cambio el mundo con su muerte; cuando tu te conviertas en un hombre como el podrás morir o hacer lo que quieras- le dijo molesta y después lo lanzo –aten a este mocoso- ordeno -¡Sabo!- lloro Luffy -¡maldición!- grito Ace desde el tronco de un árbol de afuera donde lo habían amarrado -¡Sabo-ni!- lloraba Ángela -¡cállate! ¡No llores como una niña, Luffy! ¡Ángela tu también ya cállate!- les grito molesto, pero ninguno de los dos logro calmarse y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Al día siguiente Ace amaneció amarrado al árbol, Ángela salió primero, sus miradas se cruzaron y no se dijeron palabra, entonces salió Dadan y lo demás, al ver que el chico estaba mas calmado lo desamarraron – ¡kya!- lloro un ave desde el cielo -¡Reaper!- grito Ángela levantando las manos mientras el ave bajaba -¿Dónde habías estado?- le pregunto mientras lo acariciaba –¿una carta?- dijo mirando el sobre que traía en una de sus patas; era una carta de Sabo –Ace- dijo acercándose al chico de pecas, el tomo el sobre y saco la carta:

_Ace, Ángela, Luffy, no resultaron heridos en el incendio ¿verdad? Estoy preocupado, pero confió en que se encuentran bien._

_Lo lamento chicos, pero, cuando lean esta carta yo abre zarpado al mar. Por como resultaron las cosas, decidí adelantarme._

_Yo no pertenezco a este país, me volveré más fuerte y me convertiré en pirata; los tres nos convertiremos en grandes piratas y nos reuniremos como hermanos. Y aunque Ángela tomo un camino diferente al de nosotros, definitivamente, algún día nos encontraremos en algún lugar de este inmenso mar. _

_Por cierto Ace ¿Quién de nosotros es el hermano mayor? Dos hermanos mayores, un hermano menor e incluso una hermana menor; parece raro, pero el lazo que formamos es mi más grande tesoro._

_Luffy aun es un niño débil y llorón; y a Ángela aun le falta mucho que aprender, aparte de ser una llorona también, pero, ¡son nuestros hermanos, los dejo en tus manos!_

Al terminar de leer la ultima línea en la carta, Ace, que se encontraba en una orilla de la isla, comenzó a llorar y a gritar dejando salir toda la frustración y tristeza de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo esta Luffy?- pregunto Dadan mientras todos comían –no ha estado comiendo como normalmente lo hace, pero aun así como lo de dos personas- le contesta uno de sus hombre, Ángela termina de comer –gracias por la comida- contesta sin ganas levantándose y saliendo de la casa, Ace la siguió con la mirada pero siguió comiendo –la muerte de Sabo le afecto mucho- comento Dogra preocupado.

En una orilla de la isla que da al mar, estaba Luffy tirado boca abajo sobre el pasto, entonces llego Ace y se paro alado de el, calentó un poco su puño y le dio un coscorrón a Luffy -¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?- le pregunto serio, Luffy apretó su sombrero de paja con fuerza, en eso llego Ángela -el tesoro que escondimos en el bosque ya no esta, o los sobrevivientes de Bluejam se lo llevaron o tal vez lo encontró el ejército. Ciertamente no lo se, pero, eso ya no importa- les informo a ambos, aunque Ángela no se había acercado –ese era el fondo pirata que compartiría con Sabo, pero el ya no podrá usarlo. De nada sirve tener un tesoro si no puedes protegerlo- les dice serio -¡Ace...Yo...! ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! Más, más, más y más y más, más, más, más y más, más y más ¡quiero ser más fuerte!- dijo llorando -¡así protegeré lo que sea, y no perderé a nadie mas!- hizo una pequeña pausa -¡te lo ruego...! ¡Ace no mueras, por favor!- le dijo volviendo a llorar -¡Idiota deberías preocuparte mas por ti! ¡Tú eres más débil que yo! ¡Escucha y no lo olvides! ¡Yo no moriré!- le grito enojado después de haberle dado otro coscorrón en la cabeza, y aunque en ese momento parecía que solo estaban ellos dos, la ultima frase también iba dirigida a Ángela –maldito pecoso enojón- murmuro Ángela mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro –Sabo me pidió que cuidara de ti y de Ángela ¡lo prometo, yo no moriré!- le dijo decidido –como si pudiera dejar solos a un par de idiotas como ustedes- regaño a Luffy.

-Es por eso que ¡nosotros viviremos sin ningún arrepentimiento! ¡Algún día saldremos al mar, y viviremos mas libres que nadie!- le dijo Ace a Luffy el cual solo asintió con la cabeza –por eso tendremos mucho enemigos, incluso nuestro abuela será nuestro enemigo, hasta la Ángela lo será algún día, y arriesgaremos nuestras vidas ¡Zarpemos al cumplir los 17! ¡Y nos convertiremos en piratas!- le dijo emocionado Ace -¡tontos!- les grito Ángela desde atrás saltando sobre ellos y haciéndolos caer -¡¿qué estas haciendo tontangela?!- le grito Ace enojado, pero ella solo comenzó a reír y los abrazo fuertemente, Luffy también rió y después de un rato Ace se les unió.

Perdon por tardarme un poco en subir este capitulo pero acabo de entrar a la escuela otra vez y pues me tengo que acoplar a los horarios y de mas pero aqui sigo :)

Angela: si pero te olvidas de mi TT-TT

Yo: ya no se queje


	9. Una canción para recordar (extra)

Era ya algo tarde, el cielo estaba de un color rosado con un poco de azul; Ace y Luffy estaban ya en casa – ¿oi, donde esta Ángela?- le preguntó Ace a Luffy mientras buscaba en la habitación –no lo se- le contesta Luffy –dijo que iría por algo que olvido en el bosque, pero ya tiene un rato desde que se fue- le comento Magra –esa mocosa, de seguro se perdió- dijo enojado Ace –iré por ella- dijo tomando su tubo y saliendo de casa –tu quédate Luffy, no quiero tener a dos tontos perdidos en el bosque- le dice y sale al bosque.

Después de caminar un largo rato, Ace no sabia donde mas buscar, fue a la orilla del rio y nada, cerca de los escombros de la terminal y tampoco, incluso a la orilla de la isla y no la vio –maldición ¿Dónde se metió?- dijo molesto, entonces fue a revisar el ultimo lugar que faltaba, el escondite secreto. Ciertamente ya no había nada que hacer ahí –espero encontrarla ahí, ya se esta poniendo demasiado oscuro- dijo preocupado, pero, al irse acercando al lugar comenzó a oír una voz a lo lejos, una que ya había oído antes –Ángela- pensó Ace y echo a correr, al llegarla vio sentada en una de las raíces que salían del gran árbol, mirando al cielo y estaba cantando; el se acerco a hurtadillas para no detener su canto.

_No voy a olvidar jamás_

_Que incluso a la distancia_

_Caminamos bajo el mismo cielo ahora_

_Todo lo que conseguimos superar_

_Y todo lo que a mi misma prometí_

_Me impulsara_

_A seguir avanzando_

_Al amanecer_

_El sol podrá brindarnos nuevas esperanzas_

_No hay duda alguna_

_Se que un gran mañana nos espera a los tres_

_Y que no habremos de encontrar_

_En este mundo sin igual_

_Nunca lo olvides_

_Estamos juntos_

Al terminar la canción, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ángela –Angy- dijo Ace sin darse cuenta, entonces ella se limpio rápido los ojos y bajo de la raíz –perdón, ya es tarde, regresemos- le dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque aun se notaban lagrimas en los ojos, Ace se acerco a ella sin decir nada y puso su mano sobre su cabeza –esta bien- le dijo el calmado; ante esta respuesta Ángela no aguanto, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

Ace se sorprendió, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco pero termino abrazándola.

-Lloras demasiado- le reclamo Ace mientras caminaban de regreso a casa –lo siento- contesto Ángela sonriéndole y riendo un poco, entonces por no ver te tropezó con una piedra, pero Ace la tomo del brazo y detuvo su caída –ten mas cuidado- le dijo molesto –perdón, es que ya no veo muy bien, esta demasiado oscuro- se disculpo ella –es tu culpa por perder el tiempo en el bosque- le reclamo Ace –así que ni te quejes y camina mas rápido- le dijo en tono molesto; esta vez ella no dijo nada porque si era su culpa que se encontraran en esa situación.

Entonces Ace volteo a verla, ella iba unos 4 pasos detrás de el, entonces se espero a que ella se acerca y la tomo de la mano, esto sorprendió a Ángela y lo volteo a ver –so...solo lo hago porque me molesta que seas tan lenta- le dijo Ace con la cara como tomate, ella sonrió y un leve rubor se coloreo en sus mejillas.

–Por cierto, ¿esa canción...?- pregunto Ace intentando romper el incomodo silencio –es el pedazo de una canción que me enseño mi mamá- le conto nostálgica –me trae buenos recuerdos cuando la canto, me pone de ánimos- le dice ella sonriendo, pero después su sonrisa se desvaneció –yo...quería cantarla para ustedes antes de que partieran al mar- dijo algo apenada y apretando con fuerza la mano de Ace –pero...Sabo...-comenzó a decir ella –pero Luffy y yo seguimos aquí- la interrumpió Ace sonriéndole –jeje tienes razón pecoso- le dijo ella contenta –gracias- susurro casi para ella misma -¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Ace –nop- le contesto ella soltando su mano y echando a correr –¡el ultimo es una gallina!- le grito mientras tomaba ventaja -¡mocosa, eso no es justo!- le grito Ace mientras la perseguía para alcanzarla.

Este es un pequeño extra que se me ocurrió despues de la muerte de Sabo u.u Un momento mas a solas de Ace con Angela, la canción no es mía es una parte de "We fight together" de Namie Amuro, estoy mas que traumada con la canción y la puse porque por esa canción fue la que dio pie a la creación de Angela, entonces para mi es como si fuera su canción. Ya ando trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, pero mientras, disfruten este ;)


	10. Todo vuelve a la normalidad ¿no?

Después de la visita del Tenryuubito al Reino Goa, la gente regreso a sus vidas normales e incluso la Terminal Gris regreso a la normalidad.

-Gomu gomu no... ¡Pistol!- grito Luffy lanzando un golpe a Ace quien se encontraba frente a el, su brazo se estiro bastante pero Ace logro esquivar el golpe y cuando se regreso el brazo de Luffy estele golpeo la cara y comenzó a girar en el aire por culpa del impulso. Ángela y Ace comenzaron a reírse -¿Qué demonios fue eso? Así no podrás ganar. No importa que tan fuerte seas, tu puntería no sirve- le dice burlón Ace a Luffy que esta tirado sobre el suelo completamente mareado -¡cállate no molestes!- le grito Luffy molesto levantándose -¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo te digo la verdad! ¡Todo lo que haces es golpearte a ti mismo y hundirte en el agua como roca!- le grito Ace molesto -¡deja de burlarte de mi Gomu Gomu no MI! ¡Algún día te hare llorar!- le riño Luffy pegando su cabeza con la de Ace –pero al menos ya has mejorado- comento Ángela tratando de calmarlos y limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa -¡incluso ya pensé en un ataque mas fuerte que pistol!- le presumió a Ace –Luffy, es genial. Tu brazo se estiró mucho más que ayer- dijo Sabo -¡Sabo, eres demasiado blando con Luffy!- le reclamo Ace –o tal vez tu eres muy gruñón- se burlo Ángela -¡Lo sabia, soy más fuerte que ayer!- grito feliz Luffy -¿no? ¡Sabo!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a lo que según ellos era Sabo pero en realidad solo había una piedra frente a los tres, esto hizo que se sonrojaran, entonces Luffy se calmo de golpe y se alejo de Ace –Sabo si era un buen hermano- comento Luffy –si, si- afirmo Ángela suspirando -¡¿Qué?! ¿!Acaso insinúan que mejor hubiese muerto yo?!- les grito molesto Ace -¡yo no dijo eso!- le reclamo Luffy, Ángela solo suspiro –aquí va de nuevo- dijo ella mientras se alejaba para ir de regreso a casa.

Estaban Dadan, Dogra y Magra sentados tomando sake cuando les llego un papel –formare mi propio país, A- decía la el papel, después entro otro papel –yo también, L- decía, entonces decidieron salir a ver que sucedía y se encontraron con dos cabañas con letreros encima, una decía "País de Ace" y la otra "País de Luffy", y cada uno estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar, Ángela sentada enfrente –¿enserio tienen que hacer esto?- les pregunto algo cansada -¿que es lo que pretenden?- pregunto Dadan fastidiada al verlos asi –para volvernos fuertes debemos vivir por nuestra cuanta, ustedes váyanse al país de Dadan- le contesto Luffy serio –pero usaremos su baño- termino Ace, Dadan simplemente acepto y entro a casa.

Al día siguiente, los tres se separaron por un momento, Luffy fue a pelear con animales al igual que Ace pero ellos dos no se dirigían la palabra y Ángela se fue a entrenar a su halcón Reaper; -¡Ace, ayúdame, es un osos enorme!- pido Luffy preocupado a su hermano que se encontraba en una rama de un árbol observándolo –pensé que querías ser independiente- le respondió el despreocupado, entonces el oso gruño muy fuerte llamando la atención de Luffy –maldición- dijo antes se abalanzarse sobre el oso.

-Espero Luffy este bien- dijo Ángela preocupada mientras los buscaba por el bosque, entonces a lo lejos se escucho un gruñido y algo le decía que tenía que ir, así que echo a correr en dirección del ruido, al llegar vio como un oso enorme negro le daba un zarpazo a Luffy de lleno -¡Luffy!- grito aterrada ella justo antes del impacto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pequeño estaba completamente lastimado -¡Luffy!- grito Ace asustado -¡Reaper!- ordeno Ángela y el ave se lanzo contra el oso creando una distracción, entonces Ace tomo a Luffy y lo llevo en su espalda mientras Ángela tomaba su sombrero de paja que se había caído. Se soltó una tormenta y los dos chicos corrían por el bosque para llegar a casa -¡país de Dadan! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Luffy esta herido! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- suplico Ace, mientras Ángela lloraba, entonces abrieron la puerta -¡magra, cura a Luffy por favor!- gritaron Ace y Ángela al mismo tiempo –vamos, entren rápido- les dijo el hombre.

-Luffy- murmuro Ángela entre sueños, se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar y una vez que vio que Luffy estaba fuera de peligro, asique se recostó junto a el y se quedo dormida, pegado a la pared estaba Ace, sentado cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos –vamos, vamos, esto no es un juego. Si la herida hubiera sido mas profunda podría haber muerto- lo regaño Magra –hasta ahora habían peleado los cuatro juntos ¿verdad?- le comento el hombre a Ace –es mi culpa- comenzó a decir Ace con la voz cortada –sabia que no debíamos probar nuestra fuerza solos- su voz se comenzó a cortar mas mientras recordaba la vez en que Ángela igual peleo contra una de esas bestias y cuando todos pelearon contra el tigre de la montaña, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -¡no sirvo para nada! ¡Absolutamente para nada!- se culpo el chico mientras lloraba amargamente -¡lo siento Luffy!- dijo entre sollozos.

Pasaron varios días y Luffy se recupero y comenzaron a salir los tres juntos de nuevo. -¿Cómo saludar a las personas?- pregunto maquino, Ace asintió -¿por qué estas interesado en eso?- le pregunto de nuevo –soy el hermano mayor de Luffy después de todo. Mi deber es saludar apropiadamente al capitán de los piratas de Akagami, por haber salvado a Luffy- le conto muy orgullos Ace a Makino, ella rio pero al final acepto enseñarle.

-¡huyen sin pagar!- grito un chef de uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad que perseguía a los tres niños por las calles –olvidamos algo importante- dijo Ace deteniéndose y los otros dos siguiendo su ejemplo -¡gracias por la comida!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo pero esto hizo enojar aun mas al cocinero.

Después de eso los días siguieron normales, los tres entrenaban diariamente peleando entre ellos; enfrentaron al oso gigante entre los tres y lo vencieron; peleaban contra las padillas de la ciudad y hasta atemorizarlos, las constantes pelas con Garp (a excepción de Ángela). Así estuvieron dos años más hasta que un día, una visita inesperada llego a irrumpir su felicidad nuevamente.


	11. Malas noticias

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo al enterarse de la noticia, Makino había ido desde la villa hasta la montaña Corvo solo para avisarles -¿tengo familia?- preguntó extrañada Ángela –si una señora y su marido, dicen que vinieron a recogerte- volvió a explicar Makino –ella me dijo que es hermana de tu papa, se llama Otilia Bandort- le explico – ¡pero Angy es nuestra hermana! ¡No se la pueden llevar! ¿Verdad Ace?- se quejo Luffy-¡exacto no dejaremos que se la lleven!- dijo Ace enojado –tranquilos, tranquilos, primero necesitamos que Ángela vea a su tía- los calmo Makino; Ángela se quedo callada, no lo podía creer aún tenía familia –me dijeron que te verían en la entrada a la ciudad- le informo Makino; se quedaron en silencio los tres –esta bien, iré, gracias Makino- le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa –pero- se quejó Luffy pero Ace lo detuvo –esta bien- le dijo el chico intentando calmarlo e incluso calmarse al el mismo. De nuevo uno extraños venían a arrebatarle a alguien querido y el no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar la decisión de Ángela.

Después de eso se fueron al bosque a hacer su rutina diaria, entrenar, comer, casar -¿enserio te iras?- preguntó triste Luffy, a lo que los otros dos reaccionaron, se miraron –claro que no, pero si debo de ir a conocerlos- dijo Ángela acercándose al chico del sombrero de paja –además ¿porque me iría? Si ustedes son mi familia- le dijo abrazándolo –es cierto, somos hermanos- dijo el chico sonriendo –pero esas personas también lo son- dijo Ace desanimado a lo que Luffy y Ángela lo miraron con cara de puchero –el pecoso es un aguafiestas- se quejó Ángela –si aguafiestas- se unió Luffy, el los miro enojado y le dio un coscorrón a cada uno –¡eso duele!- se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo –pues claro que debía de doler, idiotas- les reclamó el chico enojado –¡eres un tonto, solo por eso, el último en llegar al río es un bebé llorón!- gritó Luffy mientras echaba a correr, Ángela le seguía pero la detuvieron, era Ace que la había tomado del brazo, un ligero rubor se notaba en sus mejillas –no te iras ¿verdad?- le preguntó el chico mirándola a los ojos, ella igual se sonrojo –ya les dije que no, a menos de que ya no me quieras junto a ustedes- le respondió avergonzada -¡oi, si no juegan no vale! ¡Rápido, Angy! ¡Si no Ace nos va a ganar!- gritó Luffy a lo lejos, Ángela se zafó de Ace y comenzó a correr -¡oigan!- gritó el chico yendo detrás de ellos.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad caminando por la avenida central, una señora alta y regordeta, de cabello chino y pelirrojo junto con un señor de facciones muy delgadas y narizón -¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?- se quejo la señora –es imperdonable que alguien de nuestro linaje sea conocida como un bandido- volvió a decir indignada –ya, ya de todas maneras nadie sabe bien su nombre- la calmo el señor, ambos se dirigían a la puerta que conectaba a la ciudad con la Terminal Gris –y para colmo, vive en un basurero- se volvió a quejar la mujer tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo.

-¡Al rato volvemos!- grito Ángela que salía corriendo por la puerta de la casa, seguida por Luffy y al final Ace –a la ciudad entonces- dijo Ace sonriendo, Ángela asintió -¡vamos!- grito emocionado Luffy. Al llegar a la Terminal Gris Ángela se paro en seco y miro la entrada la ciudad con temor -¿qué sucede?- preguntó Luffy –acaso, ¿tienes miedo?- la molesto Ace –un poco- le contesto ella desanimada, el se sorprendió por su respuesta normalmente negaría que tiene miedo pero no lo hizo –vamos, todo saldrá bien- la animo Ace –si, además estamos contigo- le dijo Luffy sonriente –esta bien, vamos- dijo un poco mas animada.

-Olitia Bandort- dijo Ángela pensativa – con solo escuchar el nombre me imagino a una señora fea y gruñona- comento Luffy de camino a la ciudad, a lo que los otros dos se rieron y al ver a una señora regordeta y fea de cara parada justo en la entrada a la ciudad, los tres no pudieron parar de reír.

Su risa llamo la atención de dicha señora la cual saco un papel de su bolso y lo miro para luego mirar a los niños -¡Ángela! ¡Querida! ¡Pero como has crecido!- dijo la señora acercándose a ellos, los tres se quedaron mudos, Ángela perpleja y los otros dos se aguantaban la risa; ciertamente su tía era bastante fea–¿tía?- dijo Ángela sin ánimos -¡hay hija, recuerdo cuando eras un bebe!- le dijo emocionada la señora mientras la abrazaba y después le pellizcaba su mejilla, detrás de ella se escuchaban las risas ahogadas de Ace y Luffy –los matare- pensó ella avergonzada -¿no te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó la señora al no ver una reacción muy afectiva –no... Lo siento tía- le dijo ella tímidamente –no te preocupes, si cuando nos conocimos solo eras un bebe ¡Albert! ¿ya la viste?- le dijo al hombre que estaba a su lado el solo asintió –oh, y ¿quienes son estos adorables jóvenes?- preguntó ella aunque se notaba algo de disgusto en su voz –son mis hermanos, Ace y Luffy- le dijo ella orgullosa presentándoselos –mucho gusto- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo –pero que educados son tus amiguitos- dijo su tía entonces la tomo de la mano –bien pues tenemos mucho de que hablar y mucho por convivir, así que mejor nos vamos apurando- dijo mientras la arrastraba, Ace y Luffy las comenzaron a seguir pero el señor Albert se paró frente a ellos –lo siento chiquillos pero esto es un asunto familiar- les dijo con voz grave -¡Ace, Luffy!- les grito Ángela para llamar su atención y una vez que hicieron contacto visual les hizo unas señas –me zafare de esto cuando vea la oportunidad, no se preocupen- fue lo que les dijo; aquel método de comunicación se le había ocurrido a Ángela para cuando hacían sus trabajos en la ciudad para que nadie supiera que planeaban, el único que no sabía muy bien como usarlo era Luffy; -esta bien- dijo Ace al mismo tiempo que hacía que Luffy diera media vuelta –pero, Ace...- se quejó Luffy –hay que confiar en ella-le dijo serio Ace y un poco molesto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Paso todo el día, Ace y Luffy regresaron a la montaña e hicieron como si fuera un día normal -¡kya!- chilló Reaper desde el cielo antes de bajar y posarse en el brazo de Ace –no esta aquí, aun no regresa-le dice al ave –wo,tu también tienes una ave- le dijo emocionado –tonto es Reaper, el mismo halcón de siempre, tonto- le dijo molestándolo, entonces Luffy saco un pedazo de carne que traía en el pantalón -¡Reaper atrápalo!- gritó emocionado Luffy mientras lanzaba el trozo de carne al aire, al instante el halcón alzo vuelo y lo atrapo con una de sus patas, y después se pose sobre una rama en el árbol y comenzó a comerla. Después de unas horas de entrenamiento, los chicos decidieron ir a casar para después regresar a casa a cenar; llegando a la casa le entregaron el venado a Dadan y esperaron -¿aun no llega Angy?- le pregunto Luffy a los bandidos –le respondió Magra, ambos se preocuparon –espero este bien- dijo Luffy desanimado, entonces por la puerta entro Ángela cabizbaja y sin muchos ánimos -¡Angy!- gritó Luffy mientras corría a abrazarla –tardaste demasiado mocosa- le dijo Ace intentando molestarla pero de nuevo no hubo reacción entonces ella levanto la cara y los miro con lagrimas en los ojos –me voy en 4 días- dijo soltándose a llorar, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, los demás se quedaron atónitos por la noticia.

Perdon por la tardanza pero la escuela me ha estado quitando bastantante tiempo y pues también tengo que pensarle mas para no perder el caracter original de Ace y Luffy.

Espero les guste y por favor denme reviews para saber si agrego cosas o cambio algo o asi :)


	12. Lo que fui y lo que soy

Capitulo 11

-¡¿Cuatro días!?- pregunto Ace molesto, Ángela no podía parar de llorar -¿pero tu prometiste que no te irías?- le reclamo Luffy, Ángela los miro con desesperación ella no sabia que decir, como explicar la situación, lo único que se podía percibir de su mirada era un "compréndanme por favor" –bueno, bueno, debe tener sus razones, vamos a cenar- los calmo Dogra. Todos cenaron pero no fue una cena normal se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente y no había el miso ruido de siempre, nadie tenía ánimos de pelear por un pedazo de carne, Ángela terminó rápido y se levanto para ir a su habitación, seguido a ella fue Luffy y al ultimo Ace. No dijeron nada ni para antes de irse a la cama solo se durmieron y esperaron al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Ángela amaneció de mejor humor, apenas se levanto abrazo a sus dos hermanos, se había prometido que los disfrutaría el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar con ellos -¡vamos al bosque!- les dijo animada mientras hecha a correr, detrás de ella venían los otros dos chicos -¡si¡- gritó Luffy animado. Después de un rato de andar caminando y de estar entrenando decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

-¿Pero porque te tienes que ir Ángela?- preguntó triste Luffy, ella dio un largo suspiro – hay algo que no les he contado... Sobre mi familia- les dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, se sentó y espero a que ellos le pusieran atención–la verdad es que yo vengo de una familia de nobles, al igual que Sabo- comenzó a contarles.

_FLASHBACK_

-¡Ángela¡- la llamo su madre desde la puerta la casa, era una mujer alta, de cuerpo robusto pero estilizado y su rostro era realmente hermoso, su cabello era marrón, ondulado y largo; la señora traigo puesto de esos vestidos largo color verde pastel -¡si mami!- gritó ella mientras corría en su dirección, ella vestía igual un vestido pero color azul cielo, su cabello largo levantado en una cola de caballo, detrás de ella venia su dama de compañía –señorita, no corra así o se caerá- le dijo la muchacha preocupada –perdón- dijo ella bajando su ritmo. Dentro de casa estaban su madre y su padre, un señor bastante alto, fácil media 1.70, para Ángela era realmente alto, tenía cabello oscuro y bastante chino, pero lo traía corto –Bandort-sama, el barco está listo- le dijo uno de sus mayordomos –Gracias Walter, enseguida vamos- le contesto el cortésmente y con una sonrisa -¡papa!- gritó Ángela antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, para que el la levantara y la pusiera en el aire –mi pequeño ángel, ¿ya lista para el viaje?- le pregunto el mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos -¡si! Aunque aún no entiendo porque nos vamos- le dijo ella con inocencia –vamos a ir en busca de un compañero de vida para ti- le dijo su padre sonriendo, ella lo miro con cara de confusión -¿como Sunny?- preguntó ella, Sunny era el nombre de su dama de compañía –no exactamente corazón- le dijo riendo un poco su madre por su forma de ver a las personas que la rodeaban –no entiendo- dijo ella aun más confundida.

Ya habían abordado al barco y aun no lograban explicarle a Ángela sobre su viaje ya que ella se quedo completamente dormida de camino al puerto. –A veces es difícil de creer que personas tan humildes nos logren ver como iguales a ellos- mencionó el padre de Ángela mientras entraba al camarote –es el resultado de tu bondad hacia ellos- lo elogió su esposa.

Mientras fuera en la cubierta se encontraba Ángela acompañada de Sunny -¡bye, bye!- gritó ella mientras se despedía de la gente del pueblo -¡cuando regreses te tendré un rico pan de canela, Ángela-chan!- le gritó el panadero -¡que rico!- gritó ella emocionada y con una gran sonrisa, entonces el barco zarpo y se alejó del puerto poco a poco –los voy a extrañar- le dijo ella a Sunny, ella le sonrió- pero no nos iremos para siempre, señorita- Ángela sonrió y decidió entrar al camarote donde se encontraban sus padres.

Fue un largo viaje, pasaron por varias islas del East Blue, pero no se quedaban mas de una semana –entonces, ¿estamos buscando a alguien que se quede conmigo para siempre?- preguntó Ángela comprendiendo mas la situación – así es, para casarte debes de hacerlo con alguien noble como nosotros- le dijo su madre mientras la peinaba –normalmente somos los padres los que elegimos con quien te quedaras, pero yo quiero que seas tu la que elija- le dijo sonriendo su padre -¡es como una aventura!- gritó Ángela emocionada –jeje, si mi amor, es toda una aventura- le dijo el sonriendo.

Su siguiente parada fue la isla donde se encontraba el Reino de Goa; -señor, la familia Bandort ha llegado- le dijo un mayordomo a un señor alto de cabello negro y bigote –bien, avísenle a mi mujer y a mi hijo- le ordenó al señor, este asintió y salió de la habitación –espero que con este arreglo, ese niño se calme de una vez por todas- dijo el mientras veía por la ventana.

-¡que bonito!- gritó Ángela al ser la primera en bajar del barco -¡Ángela-sama, espere por favor!- la llamo Sunny, pero ella siguió caminando, se detuvo y dio medios vuelta hasta estar de frente a Sunny –me gusta este lugar- le dijo sonriendo a la chica a lo que esta reacciono riendo un poco, entonces Ángela comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta que sintió que chocó con alguien y esto la hizo caerapitulo 11, pero antes de que lograra tocar el suelo la sujetaron –mis disculpa señorita, no me fije por donde caminaba- le dijo un señor de cabello rojo, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y usaba una capa negra y un sombrero de paja, el se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus ojos –no, yo fui la que no se fijo, discúlpeme señor- se disculpó Ángela agachando la cabeza y un poco sonrojada –pero que educada y guapa jovencita- le dijo el hombre sonriendo -¡Ángela-sama!- la llamó Sunny preocupada, y aun mas al ver quien era el hombre con el que estaba hablando -¿sama? ¿Señorita acaso usted es alguien importante?- le pregunto curioso el hombre –no- le contesto ella con una sonrisa –ya veo- dijo el sonriendo igual, luego se levanto –¿donde están mis modales? He olvidado presentarme- dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –mi nombre es Akagami Shanks, espero disfrute su estadía en la villa Foosha- le dijo sonriendo y saludándola con su sombrero, entonces Ángela tomo su vestido y lo alzo un poco de cada lado –yo soy Ángela Bandort, mucho gusto Akagami-san- le dijo ella sonriendo, Sunny mientras completamente espantada parada detrás de Ángela, ella acababa de presenciar un momento un tanto único, un noble y un pirata hablando como iguales.

Después de eso bajaron sus padres del barco y desde lejos lograron presenciar un poco de la escena, vieron como el pirata Akagami Shanks le daba una caricia a su hija sobre la cabeza y se alejaba; - la gente aquí es muy amigable, Sunny-chan- le dijo sonriente Ángela a su dama de compañía, la cual tenía el corazón casi de fuera, sus padres no pudieron resistirlo y se rieron un poco; después de un rato llegaron unos soldados y los escoltaron a la ciudad, y después a la parte más alta.

-Cariño ya están aquí- le dijo ansiosa una señora alta, delgada y de cabello güero y chino, a su esposo, entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron los padres de Ángela junto con ella –Bienvenidos- saludo el señor de bigote negro –es un honor que nos hayan aceptado en su humilde casa- respondió el padre de Ángela dándole un apretón de manos al señor, la señora saludo a si madre y alado de la señora había un chico, se veía unos dos años mayor que Ángela, tenía el cabello güero, chino y corto, pero no se le veía muy feliz –Sabo... Saluda hijo- dijo la señora fingiendo un tono de amabilidad y empujándolo hacia Ángela, ella se acercó al chico tímida temiendo caerle mal, entonces en vez de levantar su vestido estiró su mano hacia el chico –soy Ángela Bandort, mucho gusto- le dijo sonriendo y esperando a que el chico respondiera el saludo, el chico tomo su mano –Sabo, mucho gusto- dijo él algo sonrojado.

Después de so comieron, bebieron te y demás cosas de etiqueta, al final los padres de ambos chicos entraron a una habitación a discutir cosas de adultos -¡Alfred! Lleva a Ángela-chan con Sabo- ordenó la madre de Sabo al mayordomo, este acepto y la llevo al jardín donde se encontraba sentado completamente solo Sabo, y no tenía una buena cara, anteriormente había salido a la calle y después había hablado con su padre parecía que lo habían regalado. Ángela se acercó –Sabo-san ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó amigable Ángela, el la miro enojado -¡no, no quiero! ¡Ni tan siquiera quiero verte!- le gritó molesto, a lo que Ángela se alejó y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse lloroso, entonces se echo a correr pero al momento Sabo se dio cuenta de su error y la detuvo –lo... Siento, no era mi intención gritarte- se disculpó Sabo sintiéndose culpable y esperando que la chica se calmara y no fuera a acusarla con sus padres y causarle mas problemas. Ella se detuvo y después volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y un moco saliendo de su nariz –esta bien- le dijo feliz esto sorprendió a Sabo y causó que se sonrojara; entonces Ángela tomo su mano y esto lo hizo sonrojar aun mas –vamos- le dijo sonriendo mientras lo llevaba a una parte donde habían flores, estuvieron jugando un rato, corrían, brincaban, reían, realmente se la estaban pasando bien, terminó el día, cenaron y Ángela junto con sus padres se fueron a una posada que se encontraba en la villa Foosha. Al día siguiente volvieron a visitar la parte más alta de la ciudad y se volvieron a encontrar con Sabo y sus padres, así fue durante dos semanas.

-Entonces angelito, ¿te agrada Sabo?- le pregunto su padre curioso, los había visto muy unidos durante las últimas semanas y estaba seguro de que su hija elegiría al muchacho –si, me gusta estar con el- le dijo la niña sonriente –es muy bueno conmigo y siempre juega cuando se lo pido- le dice, su padre ríe en eso entra su mamá a la habitación –vamos, que hoy es el último día- dice la señora apresurándolos.

Al llegar a la casa de Sabo, los adultos decidieron entrar de nuevo a una habitación a hablar sobre los arreglos del compromiso entre ambos niños, por otra parte Sabo y Ángela salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad -¡¿tus padres son famosos?!- preguntó sorprendido Sabo, Ángela sonrío –si son buenos cantando, más mi mami, mi papi toca el violín-le dice ella orgullosa –increíble, nunca me habría imaginado eso- le contesta Sabo sorprendido –y yo también soy muy buena- le dice ella intentado sorprenderlo -¿a si? Demuéstramelo- le dice el retándola, entonces la chica se detuvo se puso en posición de firmes, tomo aire, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su estómago y empezó a entonar una canción que parecía una balada pero se notaba que la chica no se sabía la letra aun, pero aún así su voz era muy bonita; termino de cantar y abrió los ojos, Sabo quedó completamente atónito –increíble Ángela – le dijo sonriente -¿te gusto?- le dijo entusiasmada –si, ¿como se llama la canción?- preguntó el curioso, claro no esperaba que una niña de 4 supiera el nombre de una canción –we...fight... together- le dijo con dificultad –es una canción que mi mama me ha estado enseñando- le dijo ella contenta –cuando logre aprendérmela completa, te la cantaré de nuevo- le prometió ella contenta –trato hecho- le contesto el chico dándole la mano para cerrar el trato; después de eso siguieron caminando-es bonito aquí, pero me gusta mas la villa- le contó Ángela sonriente -¿has estado en la villa?- le pregunto sorprendido Sabo –es secreto pero... Nos hemos estado quedando en un lugar que esta cerca del barco- le dijo Ángela susurrando, se veía muy tierna -¿quieres ir?- le pregunto ella emocionada, Sabo no lo pensó ni dos veces, entonces comenzaron a correr y salieron de la ciudad; ya por la tarde regresaron a la casa, estaban increíblemente sucios y desarreglados, tenían rasguños y algunos raspones -¡Sabo! ¿Donde han estado? ¿porque están así?-le llamo la atención su madre y justo cuando parecía que le daría una reprimenda, la madre de Ángela se interpuso –no te preocupes, Ángela siempre hace este tipo de cosas, no es problema- le comento la madre de Ángela intentando calmarla, esta se calmo y volvió a sonreír –bueno pues vallan a limpiarse de favor, ¡Walter! Por favor lleva a estos dos s que se cambien- ordenó la señora –si madame- contestó el mayordomo, entonces los llevaron a bañar y se cambiaron. Al bajar a la puerta principal de la casa, para ya despedirse, sus padres estaban parados unos enfrente de otros, y al bajar lograron oír –bien, entonces está decidido, el compromiso esta hecho- dijo el padre de Sabo –así es –contestó el padre de Ángela con una sonrisa -¿compromiso?- pensó Sabo entre espantado y feliz, el realmente quería a Ángela y según lo que el entendía el compromiso con alguien mas, es como quedarte con esa persona para siempre y el ya le había tomado cierto cariño a la niña a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-Entonces nos retiramos- dijo en forma de despedida el padre de Ángela y al mismo tiempo le hizo señas a su hija de que ya tenían que irse, ella se noto triste pero obedeció –nos vemos Sabo-ni- le dijo la chica sonriendo y antes de que él pudiera contestar ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo sonrojo –nos vemos Ángela-chan - respondió el un poco apenado, entonces la niña se acercó a los padres de Sabo e igual se despidió. Sabo por educación hizo lo mismo y al acercarse al padre de Ángela este se puso a su altura –cuando llegue el momento, mi hija estará a tu cuidado, te la encargo Sabo-kun- le dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano al chico.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Después de 2 de haber venido aquí, fue cuando nuestra isla fue atacada y destruida por los piratas, mis amigos, mi familia, perdí a todos- les dijo ella triste –es...espera- dijo Ace algo confundido -¿qué es comprometida?- le dijo Ace –se supone que Sabo y yo debíamos de estar juntos para siempre y cuidarnos el uno al otro, o al menos eso fue lo que mi papa me explicó- le dijo ella intentando explicarle -¡carne!- gritó Luffy entre sueños antes de despertarse de golpe -¡no te duermas!- le grito Ace dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pero Luffy no reacciono y se volvió a dormir –entonces, la canción... – empezó a decir Ace –nunca la cante completa para Sabo – le dijo ella cabizbaja, ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Ace rompió el silencio -¿y esto que tiene que ver con que te vas a ir en 3 días?- preguntó Ace –que mis padres dejaron un tesoro completo para mi, y mi tía quería reclamar el dinero pero no puede hasta que yo muera o que se lo de yo- le dijo Ángela seria -¿!tesoro!?- preguntó Luffy al instante levantándose, a Ángela le dio risa su reacción y a Ace le molesto y le dio otro coscorrón –entonces ¿que harás? Simplemente escribe un mensaje de que se los das y ya- le dijo Ace enojado –no puedo-le dijo ella triste -¿porque?- preguntó Luffy –porque dicen que no es valido, además...- empezó a decir la chica –si no voy... A ustedes les harán daño... ¡Y no quiero!- dijo empezando a llorar –¡no llores!- le ordenó Ace molesto –pero ¿acaso no viste lo que hicieron con Sabo?- le pregunto ella, Ace se quedo callado –no vallas, nos esconderemos de nuevo en el bosque- dijo Luffy entusiasmado –prometieron que me dejarían regresar cuando ellos tengan el tesoro- les dijo Ángela intentando calmarlos -¡pero es el tesoro que dejaron tus padres para ti!- le dijo Ace –pero ustedes son mas importantes- le dijo ella seria, Luffy y Ace se miraron y después la miraron a ella –si vas a regresar, entonces esta bien- dijo Luffy con su gran sonrisa de siempre, esto calmo las cosas entre los tres, terminando la platica decidieron ir a casar la cena -¡carne!- grito entusiasmado Luffy –si hoy hay que llevar de cocodrilo- opino Ángela mientras caminaba con Reaper en su brazo –bien, ¡vamos!- les ordeno Ace feliz.

Ahora si me tarde lo siento mucho u.u espero les guste, desde aqui me empezarea centrar mas en la vida de Angela y asi, puedo que meta partes de la aventura de Luffy o de Ace para que masomenos se sepa en que momento estan sucediendo las cosas.

La cancion que meciono no es mia, es la misma que la del capitulo extra se llama "We fight together" y es de Namie Amuro.


	13. Tenemos un plan

-¿Cómo saludar apropiadamente?- pregunto Makino sorprendida –si- le contesto Ace sonriente -¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tuvieras este cambio de actitud?- pregunto Makino curiosa –soy el hermano mayor de Luffy, algún día me gustaría conocer al capitán Akagami y agradecerle por lo que hizo por Luffy- le conto orgullos –oh- dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida y contesta -¿!porque me miras así?!- le grito Ace sonrojado, Makino solo rió –lo siento, esta bien, te enseñare- acepto la mujer.

Faltan 2 días para que Ángela se vaya. Los tres chicos estaban fuera de la casa de los bandidos junto con Makino –bien, iniciaremos con las lecciones para saludar correctamente- dijo ella alegre sentada en una caja de madera, frente a ella Ace estaba parado y a los lados estaban Luffy y Ángela, con Reaper posado sobre el hombro de Luffy–cuento contigo- dice Ace serio –bien hecho, Ace- lo elogia Luffy, Ace lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa de orgullo –no, debes decir "lo dejo en tus manos"- le corrige Makino –pero si para mi sonó genial- comento Luffy –Ace-kun quieres saludar correctamente al capitán Akagami por cuidar siempre de ti. Para eso es esta lección- le cuneta Makino a Luffy -¿a Akagami?- pregunta Ángela sorprendida –si, cuando sea pirata, seguramente conoceré a Akagami. Como pirata y como hermano mayor, es mí deber saludarlo correctamente- le dice orgullos Ace –jojo, te estas volviendo un buen hermano- dijo Ángela algo burlona, Ace se sonrojo y solo la fulmino con la mirada –bien, imagina que el esta frente a ti, inténtalo- le dice Makino retomando la lección –yo soy Ace ¿Quién eres tu maldito?- intenta Ace seguro –buu, no esta bien, no debes decir "maldito"- le corrige Makino haciendo un tache con sus manos –tal vez, ¿Quién demonios eres?- le sugiere Luffy entusiasmado -¿con quien tengo el maldito gusto?- dice Ace de nuevo –buu- le dice de nuevo Makino –intenta con "carbón"- le dice Luffy -¿Quién eres tu bastardo?- vuelve a intentar Ace –buu- le dice Makino de nuevo -¿Quién es este? – Intenta desesperado Ace por lograrlo –buu- le vuelve a decir Makino -¿Quién es aquel tipo?- pregunta Luffy –buu, buu- les dice Makino y después comienza a reír seguida por Ángela que desde hace rato se estaba aguantando la risa -¿!de que te ríes, mocosa?!- le grito molesto y avergonzado Ace a Ángela –de ti- le contesta ella entre risas -¡pues inténtalo tú!- le dice Ace enojado, entonces Ángela se sienta e intenta para de reír -¿es usted Akagami-san?- dice intentando no reír la pequeña, entonces Makino sonríe –tin, tin, esa es una forma de decirlo- la felicita la joven a lo que Ángela sonríe –wo, eres genial Angy-chan- le dice sorprendido Luffy -¡ya me habría salido si no me distrajeras! ¡No me interrumpas!- le dice enojado Ace a Luffy, pero este no le toma importancia y al instante cambia de tema –oye, Ace. El otro día encontramos un nudo gigante de serpiente- le dice emocionado Luffy a su hermano -¡woa! ¡¿De serpiente?! No puedo, tengo que aprender a saludar correctamente- les dice decidido -pero si vamos solos la serpiente nos va a ver, pero si vamos contigo estaremos bien- le dice Ángela intentando convencerlo y por un momento casi lo logra pero el chico se niega nuevamente y decide quedarse a aprender.

Al instante Reaper, el halcón de Ángela, vuela del hombro de Luffy directo al bosque -¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?- le grita la chica corriendo detrás de el y siguiéndolo al bosque; detrás de ella iba Luffy que fue detenido por Ace –pensé que nunca se iría- dice Ace aliviado, Luffy lo mira confundido -¿porque?- le pregunta –tengo un plan, pero Ángela no puede saber –le dice en tono travieso –oh, ¿que están planeando?- les pregunto Makino interesada –es un secreto, pero... Necesitaremos de tu ayuda- le dice el chico sonrojado, Makino solo le sonrió.

-¡Espera!- gritaba la pequeña mientras corría detrás del ave, se adentraron bastante en el bosque y por mas que Ángela llamaba al halcón este no se detuvo "¿me entendiste? Necesito que la distraigas, llévala lejos" Reaper recordó las palabras que le había dicho Ace en la noche anterior; así que el voló y voló hasta lograr ver su objetico, un árbol gigantesco, que en su tronco, tenia lo que antes era el escondite secreto de los 4 chicos y donde el había estado viviendo no mas de una semana; voló alrededor del tronco del árbol y subió hasta donde se encontraba la bandera, para posarse sobre la orilla de la estructura que se encontraba ahí.

Ángela observó el como su halcón subía rápidamente por el tronco del árbol, al mirar la copa y la bandera muchos recuerdos con sus hermanos vinieron a su mente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a subir por las escaleras del escondite, una vez que llego a lado de Reaper se detuvo a mirar hacia el horizonte –genial- dijo asombrada y en susurro, Reaper chillo en respuesta, ella sonrió y después dio un gran suspiro. Frente a ella se veía casi toda la isla, la Villa Foosha, la Terminal Gris, e incluso el amplio mar del East Blue que reflejaba la puesta de sol, el viento golpeando su rostro –no quiero irme- dice ella desanimada, entonces Reaper le da un picotazo en su brazo –auch- dijo ella sobándose su brazo, lo miró algo molesta pero la mirada del ave era seria –lo se, no debo sentirme así, prometí que volvería- le dice ella ya un poco mas animada –además...tu estarás conmigo ¿verdad?- le dice acariciando su cabeza –será mejor que regresemos, si no Ace se enojara de nuevo conmigo- le dice riendo un poco, entonces ambos bajan del gran árbol; una vez estando abajo Reaper se quedo en la rama de un árbol de cerca mientas Ángela miraba por ultima vez aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo –volveré pronto...Sabo-ni- dijo casi susurrando a la nada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar –buen viaje- escucho que una voz familiar le decía, entonces volteo de golpe, pero no había nadie, así que siguió su camino.

-¡Gracias Makino!- grito Luffy despidiéndose de la peli verde, delante de el iba Ace que llevaba en manos una pequeña caja, miro atrás y se despidió de la chica. –Anda, déjame llevarlos a mi- le insiste Luffy a mitad de camino, Ace ya harto de haberlo escuchado implorando llevar el regalo casi todo el camino acepta –pero ten cuidado- le advierte Ace al darle una pequeña caja en sus manos –si- le dice Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿tu crees que le gusten?- le pregunta Luffy, Ace piensa un momento –pues mas le vale que si, fue un problema conseguirlos- dice Ace algo avergonzado al recordar por la travesía que pasaron para conseguir el regalo, siguieron caminando cuando de repente escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos -¿Ace?- dijo Luffy espantado, detrás de ellos estaba un oso gigantesco -¡esquívalo!- le grito Ace a Luffy mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo del agarre de la garra del oso –maldición- pensó Ace en voz alta, entonces corrió a lado de su hermano y lo levanto –vamos- le dijo tirando de el para darle impulso; al mismo tiempo el oso los volvió a atacar, pero lograron esquivar el ataque y echaron a correr. -¡Wa, ahí viene!-grito Luffy corriendo lo mas rápido que podía mientras sostenía con fuerza el regalo, pero entonces se distrajo y callo al suelo por culpa de una raíz salida de unos de los arboles -¡Luffy!- grito Ace al correr a su rescate, con su arma bloqueo la garra del oso -¡rápido, muévete!- le grito Ace levantándolo de nuevo.

Después de aquel feroz encuentro los dos chicos estaban exhaustos – ¡no están!- grito Luffy buscando por todos lados -¿!que?!- le grita Ace enojado e igual comienza a buscar –tenemos que regresar- dice Ace serio mirando el lugar por donde había llegado -¡pero ahí esta el oso!- se quejo Luffy -¡cállate, que es tu culpa que tengamos que regresar ahí!- le dice Ace enojando dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza –vamos- le dijo serio mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso.

-o_

Ahora creo si me tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo, lo siento pero pues la escuela no me habia dejado continuar hasta ahora pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero le haya gustado.


	14. Es una promesa

Capitulo 13

-Es una promesa- dijo Ángela poniendo su mano en forma de puño frente a ella, después Luffy y Ace pusieron sus manos junto a la de ella –nos volveremos a ver antes de tomar nuestros propios caminos- dijo Ace serio, Luffy sonrió y a Ángela se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, y sin poder aguantar la emoción se aventó sobre ellos y los abrazo –los voy a extrañar- les dijo algo triste Ángela -¡quítate, que pesas mucho!- se quejó Ace forcejeando –no- le contesto ella riendo, Reaper viendo la diversión se termino subiendo sobre la espalda de Ángela.

Al día siguiente, el día de la partida de Ángela, se despertaron tarde los tres y, aunque estaban tristes por su partida, se mantenían bastante alegres. Fueron por ultima vez al bosque, entrenaron un poco, y por primera vez Ángela ganó una de las peleas -¡gane!- gritó ella levantando las manos y dando saltos de felicidad –tómalo como un regalo de despedida- le dice Ace orgulloso -¿acaso estas admitiendo que te dejaste ganar por una niña?- lo reta de nuevo-¡yo no dije eso!- le dice Ace enojado –pues eso es lo que dijiste- lo molesta, entonces Ace enojado se lanza sobre ella dándole un golpe con su tubo,pero ella lo esquiva, entonces Ace pone el tubo sobre el suelo y lo usa de soporte para saltar y darle una patada, que le logra dar en su brazo derecho,pero el golpe lo logró bloquear con una cadena que ella usa para pelear, entonces envolvió el pie de Ace con la cadena y lo jalo para tirarlo al suelo. Pero Ace se levanto al instante –¿es eso todo lo que tienes?- la reto Ace, entonces Ángela corrió hacia él y antes de que hicieran contacto, ella se barrio por su lado izquierdo y logró enredar un extremo de su cadena al pie de Ace y al quedar detras de el jalo la cadena y esto hizo que Ace cayera de lleno con la cara al suelo, Ángela se levanto rápidamente y se sentó sobre Ace -¡gane!- gritó de nuevo Ángela levantando sus brazo al cielo -¡asombroso!- gritó Luffy alabando a Ángela, Ace mientras enojado intentaba bajar a Ángela de su espalda, se paro de golpe haciendo que la chica cayera de pompas detrás de el -¡kya!- se escucho chillar a Reaper que llegaba volando desde el cielo –ya es hora- dice no muy animada Ángela poniendo el brazo para que el ave se posará sobre ella.–Pues vamos- dijo Ace serio sacudiendo se el pantalón.

De regreso a casa Luffy y Ace comenzaron a comportarse un tanto extraños -¿todo bien?- preguntó Ángela extrañada –s...si- contestaron ambos algo nerviosos –esta...bien- les respondió ella aun sospechando de ellos- bueno pues, yo creo ya me voy- dice algo cabizbaja, entro en la casa para encontrarse con los bandidos y Dadan, los miro y les sonrío –ya me voy- les dijo sonriente –buena suerte, con cuidado- le dijeron todos despidiéndose -¡Dadan!- llamo la pequeña a la gran mujer, esta volteo con cara de indiferencia -¿que quieres moco...- le comenzó a decir en tono molesto pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo de la pequeña –gracias Dadan, eres como una segunda mama, gruñona, pero aún así gracias- le dijo la chiquilla abrazándola fuerte, Dadan sorprendida la abrazo de vuelta y comenzó a llorar –¡vete de una vez antes de que me sienta mal, maldición!- lloro la mujer, Ángela río un poco -¿estas llorando?-le pregunto burlona la niña -¡claro que no!- le contesta intentando esconder las lagrimas.

Una vez se despidió de todos se dirigió a la ciudad en compañía de sus hermanos, los cuales seguían comportándose bastante extraño; al llegar al puerto estaban Makino y el alcalde esperando junto con sus tíos, ellos subieron primero al barco –note tardes querida- le dijo su tía antes de subir al barco, ella solo asintió. Miro a sus hermanos y les dio un ultimo abrazo –nos vemos- les dijo mientras los abrazaba fuertemente, los soltó y comenzó a subir al barco pero fue detenida por Ace que la tomo del brazo –es...espera- le dijo avergonzado y con la cara como tomate, Ángela lo miro extrañada y entonces Luffy le enseño una pequeña caja azul –es para ti- le dice el chico con su tan usual sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella toma la cajita, la abre y saca un arete de plata largo -¿un arete?- pregunto la chica extrañada- si, por desgracia un cabezota perdió el otro- comento Ace algo molesto mirando a Luffy el cual se estaba haciendo el que no sabia nada, Ángela rió –esta bien, esto será una prueba de nuestra promesa- les dijo ella sonriente a ambos causando que ambos sonrieran –bien- dijeron ambos felices, entonces Ángela guardo de nuevo el arete en la cajita y la pone dentro de sus cosas –bueno, me voy- dice ella –si- le contesta Ace desanimado y antes de que pasara algo mas, Ángela se acerco al rostro del chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando que Ace se pusiera como jitomate, después se acerco a Luffy y le dio un beso en la frente, para después subir corriendo al barco y asomada desde la cubierta se despidió de ambos chicos -¡cuídense!- les grito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un leve tono rojizo que pintaba sus mejillas.

Entonces zarpó, Angela se quedo en cubierta para ver como la isla en la que había crecido se perdió en el horizonte, saco la cajita de sus cosas y la apretó con fuerza –nos vemos- murmuro nerviosa.

-Nos vemos- murmuro Ace mirando al horizonte y tomando con una mano su mejilla, la acción de su hermana lo había tomado por sorpresa nunca había hecho algo así, siempre los abrazaba pero nunca los había besado, miro a su Lado y Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rascándose la nuca y completamente avergonzado –shishishi- se rió el chico y Ace se le unió.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que salieron del Reino Gao, Angela impaciente daba vueltas por todo el barco, entraba al camarote, sacaba algunas cosas, se volvió a salir, tomaba basuritas y las lanzaba al cielo para que Reaper las atrapara, se tiraba en la cubierta y veía las nubes pasar, incluso había ido al cuarto de máquinas, a escondidas claro, y también con el capitán, tanto era el aburrimiento que ya hasta amiga del capitán era –¿y esta cosa para que sirve?- preguntó la niña curiosa al capitán señalando un tubo que salía del suelo –eso sirve para activar el propulsor de vapor- le dice amable el capitán -¿propulsor?- preguntó la niña –si, normalmente se usa cuando entras a una parte del Calm Belt- le dice contesta y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar que era ese Calm Belt, un hombre llegó llamando al capitán –lo siento pequeña- le dijo a Angela acariciando su cabeza, ella salió del cuarto y se quedo un rato en cubierta esperando a que su halcón volviera de su ronda de vuelo diaria.

-Estar aquí es muy aburrido- se quejó con su único amigo en el barco, Repaer, este solo la observaba –no me dejan hacer nada, ni explorar el barco entero- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frustrada, luego miro hacia el cielo y recuerdos de sus días en el Reino Gao llenaron su mente –los extraño...me pregunto como les estará yendo- dice melancólica.

-Una semana, y el estar metida aquí sin hacer nada no podría ser peor- se quejo la pequeña mientras miraba al cielo esperando por que algún milagro llegara y la sacar de su aberración –¡tin, tin tin!- se escucho una campana sonar frenéticamente -¡Piratas! ¡Piratas a estribor!- grito el vigía alterado –genial, como si no se pudiera poner peor- pensó la pequeña asomándose por la cubierta, ciertamente un barco pirata, y no cualquier barco pirata, esa calavera ya la había visto en otra parte ¿pero donde?.


	15. Traiciona y un nuevo amigo

-Piratas- dijo Ángela mirando escondida, luego miro a Reaper y con los ojos le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, mientras tanto la gente dentro del barco estaba aterrorizada por el ataque, Ángela aprovecho esta situación y entro en su habitación para buscar sus cosas –algo me dices que no saldré de esta tan fácil- le comento al ave, busco un buen rato pero no encontraba la cajita azul que le habían dado sus hermanos -¿Dónde la puso?- preguntó desesperada sacando todas las cosas de su tía de sus maletas -¡aquí!- grito sacándola caja de un maletín grande, donde también habían muchos papeles y había una carta que llamo su atención -¿y esto?- dijo sacando dicha carta –"_Para mi pequeño ángel"_\- decía en la parte de enfrente, ella la miro curiosa pero antes de que lograra abrirla escucho pasos acercándose a la habitación, rápidamente cerro el maletín y se escondió dentro del armario.

-Todo va como lo planeamos- escucho a su tía decir, Ángela curiosa se asomo un poco por un orificio que tenia la puerta, su tía no estaba solo y no era su tío el que estaba con ella –solo debemos esperar a llegar a la ciudad, después de eso pueden hacer con ella lo que gusten- le informo la mujer a un hombre alto y corpulento -¿y como se que cumplirás tu parte?-preguntó el hombre con voz ronca, la mujer rio -¿por qué no había de cumplir mi promesa, Rocchette-san?- preguntó la señora confiada –porque los de tu clase no suelen ser muy honrados- le contesto seguro el hombre, la mujer indignada soltó un suspiro –no eres quien para decirlo, sucio pirata- le contesto molesta, estuvieron en silencio un momento, después el pirata rio –tengo una mejor idea, me llevare a al niña y yo seré quien reclame el dinero y que termine con su vida- dijo soltando una carcajada -¿niña? !¿están hablando de mi?!- pensó la pequeña atemorizada –mugre bruja, me engaño- prenso molesta ideando el como salir de aquella habitación sin ser capturada por el famosos pirata Rocchette –Pe...pero ¿no puedes hacer eso, necesitas mi ayuda- se quejo la señora –claro que puedo, soy pirata hago lo que quiero, además así terminare el asunto que deje inconcluso hace 4 años- le contesto riendo –a...a ti fue al que contrataron para terminar con las insignificantes vidas de esos ilusos- dijo la mujer con cierto tono de temor en la voz –jaja, si pero que noche aquella, fue tanto la emoción que no pude evitar arrasar con toda la isla, los gritos, las explosiones, música para mis oídos. Pero solo un alma logro escapar de aquel espectáculo, y eso para mi es un trabajo incompleto- le dijo en tono divertido –así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro, gano dinero y termino lo que empecé- termino y comenzó a reír.

Mientras tanto Ángela dentro del armario tapándose la boca para no dejar salir ni un ruido, estaba en presencia del asesino de su familia, de sus amigos, no podía para de llorar, la ira recorría su cuerpo, quería patearle el trasero, pero sabia que si salía no podría volver a ver a Ace ni a Luffy.-Debo salir de aquí-pensó limpiándose la cara, espero a que salieran de la habitación y salió de su escondite, guardo al carta y la cajita en un morral que tenia y se lo puso al hombro –hay que ser sigilosos, tomaremos un bote y nos iremos- le dijo susurrando a su ave, entonces esta hecho a volar por el pasillo hasta salir a cubierta, detrás de ella Ángela iba a escondidas.

Al subir a cubierta noto que todo estaba rodeado por piratas, las personas a bordo del barco estaban todas sentadas en el suelo temerosas a que les pudieran hacer algo –maldición, estoy rodeada- dijo pensando en alguna ruta diferente de escape; de repente comenzó a sentir que sus pies se despegaban del suelo –mire jefe, la vista tan importante que encontré- grito el hombre que estaba sosteniendo a Ángela por el morral como si no pesara nada -¡suéltame!- grito ella intentando zafarse, entonces el hombre la arrojo contra el suelo cerca de donde estaba el capitán, al mirar arriba se encontró con la mirada del hombre –es un honor el volvernos a encontrar, Bandort-sama- le dijo sínicamente el hombre a la pequeña –no sabes cuanto te hemos estado buscando- le comento burlón; la niña cegada por el coraje se abalanzó sobre el hombre, pero este de un golpe la tiro al suelo y antes de que ella se levantara la pateo en el estomago causando que perdiera el conocimiento –bien, tómenla y a los tesoros, volaremos esta cosa- ordeno Rocchette.

Ángela despertó, la cabeza le dolía intento sobarse pero se dio cuenta que tenia las manos atadas a su espalda -¿pero que?- dijo intentando parase pero cayo al instante y se mareo –no deberías moverte- escucho una voz de un hombre detrás de ella –no son heridas tan graves, pero aun así no deberías forzarte- le dijo un joven que salía de entre las tinieblas, era 5 años mayor que Ángela -¿tu quien eres?- pregunto –Tomidias Mádecus, pero dime Tomy o Tom- le contesto este sonriendo, era alto, delgado y de cabello oscuro –soy el aprendiz de doctor en este barco- le dijo no muy orgulloso -¿dónde estoy?- preguntó ella mirando alrededor –estamos en el barco de Rocchette- le contesto el mientras movía unas cajas -¡¿Rocchette?! ¡¿Estoy en un barco pirata?!- dijo la chica alterada intentando parase de nuevo –si, desafortunadamente- le contesto el chico desanimado –una vez que entras en este barco, la única forma de salir el muerto- le menciono en forma de advertencia –así que no hagas ninguna tontería- se acerco a ella y le paso un trapo mojado por la frente –auch- se quejo –tranquila, es un desinflamante, no te muevas o te puedo lastimar- le dijo gentilmente el chico, Ángela obediente se quedo quieta.

-¿Ya se conocieron basuras?- se escuchó a un hombre decir bajando las escaleras –Tom, tu te harás cargo de la mocosa hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, cualquier cosa que ella haga recaerá en ti- le dice el hombre desatando a la niña –así que será mejor que la cuides bien, ya que es muy valiosa en estos momentos- termino de decir el hombre saliendo del lugar riendo a carcajadas; Ángela molesta solo un suspiro -¿y tu porque estas aquí?- pregunto ella curiosa mientras revisaba tener todas sus cosas con ella –pasaron varias cosas, quede atrapado en este barco, y me convertí en el ayudante del doctor abordo- le conto el chico, -oh- dijo ella no muy sorprendida y antes de que pudiera hacer su comentario e escucho el ruido de una campana -¿y eso?- preguntó ella parándose –es hora de comer, vamos si no nos quedaremos sin comida- le dijo Tom saliendo del lugar, Ángela sin protestar lo siguió hasta el comedor.


	16. ¿Rehén?

Los días parecían eternos dentro de aquel navío, y aunque estaba en compañía de Tom, Ángela encontraba desagradable el estar ahí, ya llevaba medio año viajando con ellos.

Si no la ponían a limpiar la cubierta, estaba lavando trastos en la cocina, si no, en su habitación encerrada muriendo de aburrimiento –esto es lo peor- se quejó mientras limpiaba la cubierta con Tom –al menos seguimos vivos, ¿no?- le contesta el –si... Pero preferiría estar en otro lugar, tengo muchos planes ¿sabes?, no puedo perder tiempo siendo rehén- le comenta ella -¿planes? ¿Que planes puede tener una niña de 10 años? – le pregunta burlón –tengo una promesa que cumplir- le dice ella orgullosa inflando su pecho -¿promesa?- pregunta el curioso, para este momento ambos habían dejado de limpiar y estaban sentados uno frente al otro –en realidad son dos, la primera, convertirme en una almirante de la Marina- hizo una pausa para ver la cara de asombro del chico – y la segunda, regresar a casa antes de que cumpla 15- la ultima parte la dijo un tanto desanimada -¿porque antes?- preguntó Tom curioso –porque, si no vuelto antes de eso, ya no podré a mi hermano zarpar a su aventura- le cuenta intentando contener las lágrimas –pues, lo siento pero, no creo que logres regresar- le dice contesta el desanimado -¡no! Lo lograre, solo que aun no se como, pero yo tengo que salir de aquí, ¡Y tu vendrás conmigo!- le dice enérgica parándose de golpe -¿yo? ¿Estas loca? ¿Sabes lo que estos tipos nos harán si nos ponemos en su contra? ¡Nos mataran!- le dice temeroso -¡prefiero decir que lo intente, a quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada! ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?- le dice ella intentando conversarlo –pero... – le dice inseguro, Ángela lo mira cansada, siempre que hablaban sobre escapar el encontraba cien mil razones para no hacerlo -¡ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar!- se escucho a uno de lo piratas gritarles molesto; al instante Tom se paro y comenzó a limpiar, al contrario de Ángela que se tomó su tiempo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre traes esa caja y carta contigo ¿que son?- le preguntó el interesado –este es un regalo de despedida de mis hermanos, y esto es de parte de mi papá- le dijo enseñándole el arete –¿son...como tus tesoros?- le dice el sonriendo –si- le contesta ella con una gran sonrisa –pero para usar esto necesitas perforarte la oreja, ¿quieres que yo te ayude?- le ofrece el chico –cierto, si por favor- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Después de eso, Tom fue por las cosas para perforarle la oreja -¿te hago la perforación en ambos lados?- le pregunta el chico –no solo la de la izquierda, porque solo tengo un arete- le dice ella riendo.

-¡Hey, mocosa! ¡Ven que ya viene la Marina!- le grito el capitán acercándose a ella y tomándola del cabello -al menos debes de servir para algo- le dice burlón-¡suéltame morsa!- gritó Ángela intentando zafarse pero no pudo, el dolor en su cabeza era horrible, no aguanto mucho y empezó a llorar –tajajataja, eso es si lloras será aún más útil- le dijo el pirata riendo a carcajadas -¡tenemos un rehén! ¡si no quieren que la señorita Bandort muera, será mejor que nos dejen pasar!- gritó uno de los lacayos de Rocchette, los marines se veían frustrados, pero aún así los dejaron pasar –definitivamente es mejor el tener una forma fácil de sacarnos del gobierno, que una miseria de dinero- afirmó el hombre riendo, Ángela molesta tomándose la cabeza, lo miraba con rencor -¡púdrete!- le grito enfurecida la chica pateándolo en la espinilla -¡mocosa!- le grito el hombre antes de darle un golpe que la hizo pegar contra una de las paredes del barco –esas no son palabras dignas de una dama, mocosa- le dice cínicamente el pirata; Ángela sangrando de la boca por el golpe se paro como pudo -¿dignas? Yo solo digo lo que pienso- le contesta ella molesta –oh, deberías cuidar lo que dices mocosa, tu vida depende de ello ¿sabes?- le amenaza, ella valientemente se limpia la boca y después escupe frente a el, esto causo que el hombre enfureciera y que Ángela y el empezaran una pelea.

-¿Porque siempre haces eso?- le pregunta mas tarde Tom mientras cura sus heridas –sabes que es capas de matarte, no debes de hacer enojar a este tipo de personas- la regaño, pero ella haciendo cara de pucheros le contesto –lo haré mil veces más, yo nunca dejare que unos piratas hagan lo que quieran conmigo sin haber peleado primero- ambos se quedaron callados un momento –enserio que eres terca- dijo Tom suspirando –tu también lo serias si no les tuvieras miedo- le reclama, el la mira molesto pero no le dice nada –odio a los piratas- dijo Ángela rompiendo el silencio, Tom la miro y sonrío –lo sé-.

-Señor- dijo un joven Marín entrando a la oficina del Almirante de la flota –pasa- le ordenó un señor alto, de ya edad avanzada, con una barba y bigote trenzado de color negro, Sengoku, mejor conocido como "El Buda" estaba acompañado por otro señor, era Garp-¿que sucede?- pregunta Sengoku –nos acaba de llegar un reporte, se vio a la señorita Ángela Bandort, en el barco de los Piratas De Rocchette hace unas semanas, la flota de los vio dijo reportó que, nuevamente, Rocchette uso a la señorita como rehén- termino de decir el joven, Garp soltó un suspiro, hace tres meses se enteró que a Ángela se la habían llevado del Reino Gao y que había sido capturada por piratas –esto no es bueno- se dijo a si mismo recordando una promesa que hizo hace mucho tiempo. –Déjame ver el reporte- pidió amable Sengoku, al instante el joven le acerco un montón de papeles los cuales el empezó a hojear –ya puedes retirarte- le dijo al cadete – ciertamente, esto ya ha sido demasiado tiempo el que ha pasado con esos piratas, lo mas proba...- lo interrumpió Garp dando un golpe sobre el escritorio – ella no es pirata- dijo en tono serio, Sengoku lo miro curioso y después reaccionó –Garp, ¿no me digas que tu?- preguntó molesto y sorprendido Sengoku, Garp no contesto –no me sorprende, siempre te metes en líos muy grandes– dice su amigo masajeándose el puente de la nariz -¡señor!- interrumpió un cadete entrando a la habitación –con permiso, acaban de mandar los nuevos carteles de se busca, pensé que le interesaría ver esto- le dijo mostrándole el montón de carteles que traía en la mano a ambos hombres; al mirara el primer cartel se quedaron sin habla –no puede ser- dijo Garp sorprendido.

-¡Oye ven a limpiar la cocina!- le grito el cocinero del barco –voy- contesto ella con disgusto entrando en la cocina, Tom iba detrás de ella pero fue detenido por el medico del barco –Tom necesito tu ayuda- le dijo era un hombre de mediana edad, tenia cara de bonachón y con una gran barba blanca –ella puede arreglárselas sola- le dice el dándole una palmada en la espalda –Tom lo mira y sonríe –si tío-.


	17. ¡¿Tengo que!

-¡¿Pero que?! , esto es demasiado por una simple niña- se quejó Garp mirando aterrado el cartel, en el se veía una foto de Angela llorando, debajo un letrero "DEAD OR ALIVE" junto con una recompensa por 1,000 bellis –¿tan lejos planean llegar por una simple niña?- Garp caminaba en círculos en la habitación, recuerdos con su pequeña familia pasaban por su cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "seré una marine que hará sentirte orgulloso" la palabras de hace tiempo de la pequeña resonaron en su mente.

-¡Baja de una vez!- le grito uno de los hombre a Angela dandole una patada para empujarla fuera del barco, acababan de llegar a una isla e iban a ir a conseguir recursos – y ni se te ocurra escapar- le dijo el hombre mientras la jalaba del brazo para llevarla a la ciudad –yo también voy- dijo Tom preocupado, pero fue detenido por el capitán el cual con una mirada dejo al chico inmóvil –te encargo el barco, iré a entretenerme un poco- le dijo Rocchette al señor que se encontraba detrás de Tom, era su tío. Este puso una mano sobre su hombro –vamos que hay mucho que hacer- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Entonces dices que es buena chica- empezó Tom rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación, su tío soltó una carcajada –si lo es, deberías de aprender de ella- le dijo bromeando, pero causo que Tom se sonrojara –eres muy joven para pasar el resto de tus días aquí como pirata- dijo un poco mas serio su tío –deberías de irte con ella- esto último tomo de sorpresa al chico –pero, ¿que pasara contigo?- le preguntó el chico preocupado – llevo en este barco mas tiempo del que te imaginas, estaré bien, además, nunca quisiste ser pirata ¿o no?- Tom pensó por un momento, era cierto no le gustaba estar ahí, se sentía fuera de lugar, incomodo, pero, tampoco quería quedarse solo. –Tu no debes pagar por lo que yo he hecho- murmuro su tío mientras acomodaba sus medicinas en la repisa -¿dijiste algo?- preguntó Tom , su tío le acaricio la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Como le estará yendo a Angy?- preguntó Luffy sentado en el suelo mirando al cielo –extraño jugar con ella y con Reaper- miro a Ace esperando una respuesta, pero el chico estaba entretenido armando una lanza con una rama y una piedra –listo- dijo él levantándose y probando su nueva arma -¿tu no la extrañas?- dijo curioso Luffy a su hermano, Ace pensando un momento se sonrojo y miro a otro lado –deberías de dejar de quejarte- le regaño Ace intentando ocultar su rostro -¡no me estoy quejando!- le dijo molesto Luffy y antes de que le lograra decir otra cosa Ace lo interrumpió –si ella nos lo prometio solo nos queda confiar en ella y esperar- estas palabras calmaron al chico –tienes razón- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –bien, pues vamos por ese cocodrilo- le dijo Ace lanzándole una de las lanzas que había armado –si- le siguió Luffy.

-¡Alcalde! ¡Alcalde!- gritaba Makino acercándose al señor de mediana edad -¿que sucede Makino?- preguntó el tranquilo –mire, acaba de llegar hoy junto con el periódico- le entregó un periódico del cual callo un cartel con la foto de Angela –oh no- dijo él recogiendo dicho cartel, la gente de la villa igualmente tenían el periódico matutino y estaban viendo la misma noticia –pobre niña, menudo lío en el que esta metida- decía uno –tan joven y ya por esos camino- dijo otra señora decepcionada –Bandort... Me suena- dijo un señor que se encontraba cerca del Aclcalde –Angela Bandort, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no eran los Bandort una pareja de famosos músicos?- preguntó uno de los hombres a los demás –tienes razón, el señor tocaba como ningún otro- comento una señora –y la mujer, dios que voz- dijo un hombre –quien hubiera pensado que la pequeña era su hija- los habitantes siguieron comentando lo sucedido –Alcalde- Makino preocupada no sabia que hacer, si le enseñaban a Ace y Luffy el cartel no sabían cómo reaccionarían –lo mejor será que no se enteren, además debe de estar metida en un buen lío para ya tener su propia recompensa- concluyó el Alcalde.

-¡He vuelto!- canto Rocchete subiendo al barco, nadie le contesto, Tom lo miraba con miedo hasta que vio que traía con el un cofre -¿que es eso?- le pregunto, a lo que el pirata soltó una carcajada –esto niño, esto es una fruta del diablo, una fruta que acabo de robar- le dice el hombre orgulloso y señalando el cofre, entonces a lo lejos se escucha un alboroto, al voltear pudieron ver como venían los hombres de Rocchete y Angela huyendo de una turba furiosa -¡Capturenlos! ¡no los dejen escapar!- gritaban, Tom preocupado se acercó corriendo a la orilla y pudo ver que Angela venia llorando amargamente -¡Idiota, usa a la niña!- gritó molesto Rocchette -¡no funciona! – le respondió mostrándole un cartel, todos los que se encontraban en el barco quedaron sorprendidos –no...- pensó Tom al ver la recompensa por la niña -¡maldicion!-gritó el capitán molesto, y enseguida comenzó a dar ordenes para zarpar inmediatamente.

-Maldicion, ¿como es que paso esto?- el captaban daba vueltas como loco en cubierta, Angela lloraba -¡callate maldita mocosa, ahora solo eres un estorbo mas!- le grito molesto pateándola , Tom la cacho antes de que golpeara contra una de las paredes y al llevo dentro. Ya había pasado una semana desde la salida de la recompensa de Angela.

Tom la miraba triste mientras curaba su herida –no es justo, no lo es- decía ella sollozando el para consolarla le acaricia su cabeza –tranquila, ya encontraras como salir de esta- al instante Angela se lanza sobre el para abrazarlo y siguió llorando, se quedaron así hasta que ella se quedo dormida –si te dejas derrotar por esto, ¿como pretendes que siga tu ejemplo?- le dijo Tom mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ella sonrió pero siguió durmiendo.

Al poco rato escucho pasos cerca, así que se escondió; al asomarse se dio cuenta que quienes había bajado eran el capitán y su segundo al mando –se ha convertido en una carga- le dice Rocchette al hombre –tenemos que deshacernos de ella, ya ni vale la pena ir a recoger la recompensa- le contesta el hombre –ser mejor que te deshagas de ella y rápido, mátala si es necesario- le ordena Rocchete. –Maldicion, Angela, Angela – le dice susurrando Tom a la niña para despertarla –estamos en problemas- Angela lo miro con grandes ojos al ver que detrás de ellos se encontraba el segundo al mando con su espada alzada lista para cortarlos por la mitad.

Eh aqui la siguiente parte, perdon por demorarme tanto pero pasaron las semanas de examenes y pues termine agotada, ademas de que no tenia tiempo para escribir u.u


	18. Odio a los piratas

Capitulo 17

–Maldición, Ángela, Ángela – le dice susurrando Tom a la niña para despertarla –estamos en problemas- Ángela lo miro con grandes ojos al ver que detrás de ellos se encontraba el segundo al mando con su espada alzada lista para cortarlos por la mitad.

Tom reacciono al instante y empujo a Ángela aun lado para que ambos lograran esquivar el golpe -¡estas loco!- le grito Ángela molesta y espantada –gracias- le contestó el hombre -¡Ángela corre!- le grito Tom tomándola de la mano y sacándola del lugar –tengo que sacarte de aquí- le dijo Tom preocupado –kajaja ¡No los dejen escapar con vida!- se escucho a Rocchette gritar desde el timón –maldito- murmuro Ángela mientras ella y Tom esquivaban golpes de los piratas.

-Rápido por aquí- le dijo Tom mientras se metían en un agujero que se encontraba en una de las paredes del barco, -bien, ¿ahora que?- dijo Tom desesperado, entonces Ángela tapo su boca con su mano –tranquilízate o nos encontraran- el chico respiro profundo -¿ya?- el asintió –bien, pues creo me quieren muerta así que...- Tom la miro con terror -¿muerta? Te quieren más que muerta, es como un juego de esos del gato y el ratón y !nosotros somos el ratón...!- comenzó a gritar ocasionando que Ángela le tapara la boca con ambas manos –¡shh! Tonto nos descubrirán por tu culpa- justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos cerca y ambos quedaron paralizados –listo, bueno este es el plan, toma mis cosas y las tuyas, si quieres, y ponlas en un bote, toma un pedazo de carne y una cuerda y toma a Reaper contigo, nos vamos de este jodido barco- le ordeno la niña, el la miro confuso -¿y tu que harás?- ella lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa picara en el rostro –seré la carnada-.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- dijo uno de los hombres rascándose la cabeza -¡no pudieron haber ido lejos, estamos en un maldito barco, bola de incompetentes!- les grito molesto el capitán, entonces tomo el cofre que había llevado antes y lo abrió para sacar mango que tenia espirales por todas partes -¿qué poderes me concederá esta magnifica fruta?- se pregunto acercándose la fruta a la boca, pero justo antes de que le diera el mordisco una piedra le dio en la frente -¡hey, bueno para nada! ¿Me buscabas?- le grito retadora la pequeña desde el techo de la cabina del capitán -al fin sales maldita mocosa- le dice el hombre molesto -¡atrápenla!- ordenó a sus hombres, dejando la fruta en su asiento y yendo tras ella también.

-Me dejo la parte más difícil- se quejó Tom mientras pasaba desapercibido por el alboroto –más vale que los distraigas bien- la amenazo mentalmente ya que ella no lo escuchaba, saco el pedazo de carne de su bolsillo, al instante ya tenia a Reaper sobre su brazo –bien, ahora las cosas- entro a su cuarto y tomo una mochila donde metió la cajita de Ángela y su carta, luego miro sus cosas -¿que haces?- escucho a alguien detrás de el, al voltearse vio que era su tío –tío... Yo, am...- su tío puso su mano en su hombro –tienes que apurarte o si no los descubrirán- le dijo con una sonrisa, Tom sorprendido le dio un abrazo –gracias tío- el lo abrazo de vuelta –no te preocupes, es tiempo de que vivas tu vida, ahora rápido vamos- lleno la mochila del chico con todas las herramientas básicas de medicina, un botiquín y algo de comida.

-¡No escaparas!- Ángela corría por toda la cubierta como loca, saltos, maro metas, giros, las espadas, cuchillazos y golpes iban contra ella, y ya se estaba cansando –piensa, piensa, necesitamos mas tiempo- se dijo a si misma la pequeña, entonces la vio, la fruta que tenía Rocchette en la manos hace un momento.

-Listo solo falta la niña- le dijo su tío a Tom el lo miro preocupado –mejor vamos bajando el bote, presiento que va a hacer una locura- su tío asintió y le ayudo a bajar el bote con el dentro. –Vamos Ángela- pensó Tom mirando al barco desde el mar, miro a los alrededores –no puede ser, solo esto nos faltaba- por la izquierda a los lejos se alcanzaba a ver como otro barco pirata se estaba acercando, en la bandera se veía una calavera con tres rayas rojas en el ojo derecho, -Reaper amigo, necesito que vigiles ese barco y me avises si piensan hacer cualquier cosa- le dijo muy serio al ave mientras lo dejaba volar.

-¿Que pretendes hacer chiquilla?- preguntó burlón Rocchette, a Ángela que se encontraba parada en el borde del barco con la fruta en la mano –déjenme ir o si no- hizo la seña de aventar la fruta al mar –kajaja, ¿o que? ¿La aventaras al mar?, con solo aventar a uno de estos brutos por la borda la recupero- le dijo burlón el hombre, Ángela molesta miro la fruta, miro el mar donde ya estaba Tom esperándola con el bote, volvió a mirar la fruta e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría, mordió la fruta. -¡Que asco, sabe fea!- gritó limpiándose la lengua con ambas manos, todos la miraron sorprendidos -¡maldita mocosa!- gritó molesto Rocchette sacando su pistola y apuntándole -¡muérete maldita!- le grito furioso mientras le disparaba, esto causo que Ángela cayera del barco herida directo al mar.

-¡Más vale que te mueras en el fondo del mar!- le grito furioso, mientras le seguía disparando. –Hombre, pero que escena- dijo un hombre pelirrojo que observaba todo desde su barco -¿quieres hacer algo?- le preguntó otro de cabello largo, negro y amarrado en una cola de caballo –tu sabes que tengo cierta debilidad con las jovencitas- le contesto el bromeando, el otro hombre solo movió la cabeza.

-¡Ángela!- llamó Tom antes de lanzarse al agua para salvar a su pequeña amiga –¡así es muerte en el fondo del mar, maldita escoria!- Rocchette gritaba desde su barco aun apuntando al lugar donde había caído la chica, movió su objetivo y esta vez planeaba darle a Tom –capitán, tenemos problemas- le aviso uno de sus hombre señalando al barco pirata que se les aproximaba. Rocchette trono la boca –tuvieron suerte ¡Vámonos!- ordeno;-escogiste un buen camino hijo, disfruta cada momento y buena suerte- murmuro su tío mientras veía a su sobrino quedarse atrás.

Cuando Tom salió a la superficie con Ángela en brazos, el barco de Rocchette ya se había ido y su bote estaba bastante lejos de ellos –diablos- entonces sintió como el oleaje se hizo un poco mas intenso, Reaper bajo hasta ellos y los sobre voló -¿necesitas ayuda niño?- escucho una voz cercana, era el hombre pelirrojo, los hombres del barco le arrojaron una cuerda –tómala, los jalaremos- le dijo sonriente el hombre; al mismo tiempo que Tom se sostuvo de la cuerda, vio como unos hombres bajaban por el bote en el que iba.


	19. Podrán hundirme pero nunca ahogarme

Pim,tin,tin, pequeñas campanadas resonaban en la cabeza de Ángela, todo le daba vueltas y ni tan siquiera había abierto los ojos aun. A lo lejos escuchaba voces pero no lograba distinguir de quienes eran, entonces comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio veía borroso pero al poco rato se le quito –Ángela, que alivio- le dijo Tom sonriente -¿dónde?- no pudo terminar la pregunta –no te preocupes estamos seguros, o algo así- le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-jeje, ya despertó la chiquilla- dijo el hombre pelirrojo entrando al lugar donde estaban ambas niños –no se si decir que fuiste valiente o imprudente pequeña, pero que agallas- le dice en tono un tanto burlón, pero ella solo ríe –creo un poco de ambas- le contesta ella siguiéndole la corriente, el hombre soltó una carcajada. Ángela lo miro con curiosidad mientras se sentaba –perdón pero, ¿quién es usted?- pregunto curiosa, algo en su interior le decía que ya lo conocía pero no estaba segura –dime Shanks, ha pasado bastante tiempo, jovencita Bandort- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento cerca de donde ella estaba -¿Bandort?- pregunto Tom sorprendido "matar a la familia Bandort será algo fácil, mejor hay que desaparecer la isla completa" recordar la voz de su ex capitán le causo escalofríos –es mi nombre- le dijo Ángela tranquila –si y esta ya en bastantes partes del mundo- le dice Shanks sacando un cartel de su bolsillo, ella lo tomo y su expresión se volvió sombría –iré por mas vendas- le dice Tom mientras salía del lugar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, pequeña?- le pregunta tranquilo Shanks, mirándola con curiosidad -¿pues que puedo hacer? No hay nada que pueda hacer, esto lo arruino todo- le dijo frustrada lanzando el cartel al suelo -¿eso crees?- insiste el -¿creer? Solo lo se, así me será imposible volverlos a ver, y cumplir mi sueño- le dijo encogiéndose intentando no llorar, Shanks se acerco y puso su mano sobre su cabeza –puede que esto haya cambiado un poco el curso de tu vida, pero no es el fin, sigues viva y eso es más que suficiente para seguir adelante- Ángela levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Shanks –como alguien alguna vez me dijo, "tal vez lograron hundirme, pero ellos nunca lograran ahogarme"- Ángela rió -¿eso que significa?- el sonrió y se levanto –que no importa si caes, siempre podrás levantarte y empezar otra vez- habiendo terminado de decirle esto, Shanks salió del lugar –crece, vuélvete mas fuerte, y sigue adelante- le dijo mientras se despedía, Ángela lo siguió como pudo afuera.

Cuando quedo completamente sola Reaper se acerco posándose sobre su hombro, ella le acaricio la cabeza –tal vez sea momento de leer esa carta-; fue por sus cosas y tomo la carta, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

_Mi pequeño angelito:_

_Espero que cuando leas esto no sea ya demasiado tarde. De antemano me quiero disculpar por los problemas que mi terquedad te hará pasar._

_En estos momentos te has de preguntar porque me disculpo. Como sabrás, nosotros pertenecíamos a uno de los altos rangos dentro de la sociedad, es por eso que vivíamos con tantos lujos y comodidades; además de que tu madre y yo éramos famosos por nuestra música. Pero hace un par de meses tuve un mal entendido con los altos mandos que rigen nuestra sociedad y me despojaron de mi titulo de noble. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero después de eso tuvimos que dejar la gran mansión en la que vivíamos y comenzamos a vivir en una pequeña casa en la aldea de la ciudad._

_Nuestra vida siguió normal, tu madre y yo continuamos trabajando como músicos, y la gente del pueblo nos trataba como iguales; todo iba bien, te enseñamos a cantar, lavar, incluso te enseñe a usar algunas herramientas, eran muy buenos tiempos. _

_Un día llego una carta, en ella venia una petición de que fuera de inmediato a Marijois a discutir sobre el malentendido de la última vez, de lo contrario tomarían medidas drásticas. Por mi orgullo y malos presentimientos me negué a ir a dicha reunión._

_A estas fechas, aun no se a que medidas drásticas se referían, pero estoy seguro de que no será nada bueno para ti mi niña. Me habían dado un tiempo límite para ir y este ya ha terminado; justamente hoy en estos momentos la aldea esta siendo atacada por un grupo de piratas, no me creo que esto sea una coincidencia; incluso creo que esta es la advertencia que me dieron._

_Me queda poco tiempo, se que tu lograras salir bien de esto así que te contare los planes del gobierno, a los cuales yo me opuse. Hay ciertas cosas sobre el gobierno que muy pocas personas logran ver, el mando esta plagado de gente podrida y peligrosa, así que debes tener cuidado; lo que te voy a contar es algo sumamente importante, no se lo confíes a nadie y carga con este peso._

_...Puede que durante tu vida tu te des cuenta de cosas como estas, y se que descubrirás aun mas cosas, detén... es importante que no pierdas de vista esto..._

_Estoy seguro que después de esto, nuestro nombre será manchado y te será difícil aceptar lo que eres, pero no te preocupes mi niña, tu siéntete segura y siempre ten la frente en alto; has que el apellido Bandort recorra los mares, quela gente sepa realmente lo que paso. Y recuerda: _

_"__La gente podrá hundirte, pero ellos nunca lograran ahogarte"._

_Cuídate mi angelito, que el cielo te bendiga y te tenga bajo su cuidado, un largo camino te espera, pero estoy seguro de que no lo recorrerás sola._

_Te querremos por siempre Alexander Bandort y Roxanne Bandort._

Ángela con lágrimas en los ojos toco la hoja y miro en las partes donde se cortaba la letra, la parte mas importante de la carta tenía...sangre –papá- dijo ella recordando el momento en el que sucedió "_¿Qué es eso papi?- pregunto Ángela acercándose a su padre, el cual tenia una carta en su mano –lo sabrás cuando seas grande- le dijo sonriendo, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció cuando una navaja atravesó su cuerpo, manchando un poco a Ángela y ala carta –pues creo nunca lo sabrás niña, porque de esta no sales viva- le dijo el pirata dueño de dicha daga". _El recuerdo le causo escalofríos, Reaper en su intento para consolarla acerco su cabeza a su mejilla –estoy bien amigo, gracias- le dijo ella acariciando su cabecita; volvió a entrar al lugar donde estaba antes y guardo la carta –esta decidido- dijo orgullosa saliendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- le pregunto Tom, con las vendas en sus manos –pensando- le dijo ella mirando al horizonte -¿y en que exactamente?- pregunto el chico desconfiado –en que haremos ahora- le dijo ella mientras le mostraba un pedazo de papel que tenia unos dibujos en el -¿y esto que es?- le preguntó el –el siguiente paso, nuestra guarida provisional- le contesto ella con una sonrisa -¡¿qué?!- grito sorprendido –una...- el le tapo la boca con una mano-si, si escuche, pero como que guarida, no pretendes quedarte aquí ¿o si?- le dice el espantado –claro, además, no tenemos dinero para quedarnos en la ciudad – afirma la chica parándose –así que ayúdame a conseguir las cosas, que se esta haciendo de noche y también hay que casar la cena- Tom con la boca abierta se quedo paralizado "vamos Tom no puedes decirle que te da miedo estar a la intemperie de noche, se burlara de ti" pensó el chico intentando reaccionar –vamos- le dijo Ángela dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidí seguir a una niña de 11 años?- se preguntó Tom a si mismo mientras entraba a su nuevo hogar temporal –ves, no es tan malo ¿o si? Tú duermes de ese lado y yo de este- le dijo Ángela emocionada caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la guarida; no pudieron encontrara muchos materiales para hacerlo, pero encontraron un tronco hueco gigante medio enterrado en el suelo, así que solo le agregaron algunas cosas y listo la guarida estaba terminada. Ya habían cenado un venado que casaron justo después de terminar. –Buenas noches- le dijo sonriente Ángela a su amigo desde su cama hecha con hojas –buenas noches- le contesto el –gracias- susurro Ángela pensando que Tom no la escucharía pero si lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Tom, se despabiló y salió a tomar algo de aire fresco –no estuvo tan mal- se dijo a si mismo mientras se estiraba frente a la guarida, cuando de reojo logro ver la silueta de una persona, volteo rápido pero ya no había nadie –fue mi imaginación- se dijo nervioso intentando no tomarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero entonces escucho pasos cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la guarida, pero se asomo para ver quien se acercaba, pero nadie lo hizo.-A...Ángela- llamo a la chica pero ella seguía dormida, entonces de nuevo escucho paso s pero esta vez mas cercanos, y al voltear lo vio, era del tamaño de un niño pero no era humano, tenia la calavera de una vaca por cabeza y su piel estaba cubierta de varias pieles de animales -¡ah!- gritó Tom cayendo de pompas al suelo; esto despertó a Ángela que se levanto de golpe y logro ver, aunque por poco tiempo, lo mismo que Tom.

-Nos vamos a la ciudad- alegó Tom agarrando sus cosas y tomando camino –pero espera, tenemos que ver que era eso, se llevo nuestra provisión de comida, hay que recuperarla- le imploraba Ángela tomada de una de sus piernas, pero el chico sin importar siguió avanzado –nos vamos dije, no pretendo ser comido por esa cosa- le dijo molesto, ella soltó su pierna y a regaña dientes tomo sus cosas y siguió al chico.

De camino ala ciudad ambos iban muy callados, por encima de ellos Reaper volaba libremente –por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de que fruta fue la que comiste?- le pregunto Tom rompiendo el silencio, Ángela miro sus manos y se quedo pensativa un momento –no realmente, aunque si me he estado sintiendo un tanto extraña, ¿crees que se mostraran mis poderes pronto?- le preguntó emocionada-espero que si, para saber con que voy a lidiar- le dijo el burlón –oye, que grosero- le dijo ella siguiendo el juego y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Ese lugar se ve bien- le dijo Tom señalando una posada que estaba cerca –si pero, ¿el dinero?- preguntó Ángela –fácil, solo tendremos que trabajar ahí mientras nos quedemos y ya- le dijo Tom entusiasmado entrando al lugar, Ángela por otro lado entro con mucha flojea al lugar. Al entrar había una señora regordeta en la recepción, Tom se acerco e hizo el trato con ella -listo, vamos- le dijo a Ángela enseñándole la llave y tomándola de la mano. El cuarto era pequeño pero cabían bien los tres.

Para poder quedarse ahí tuvieron que lavar trastes, limpiar la posada completa y ayudar a los visitantes –vez no es tan difícil ¿o si?- le comento Tom a Ángela al terminar de comer –no, pero seria mas divertido si estuviéramos en el bosque- le dijo ella mostrándole la lengua –no pequeña, el bosque no es un lugar donde se pueda jugar- le dijo seria la dueña de la posada –es un lugar peligroso- Ángela la miro con asombro -¿por qué?- la señora tomo asiento y los miro –en ese lugar habita una criatura espeluznante, los pocos que la han visto apenas y regresan con vida, se le conoce como el USHION- Ángela se emociono y miro a Tom con cara de aventura, pero el negó con la cabeza –así que no deberían de ir a ese lugar, a menos de que sea por una buena razón- les advirtió la dueña.

Ese mismo día en la noche ambos estaban platicando antes de ir a dormir –hay que ir- le regaba Ángela a su amigo –estas loca, yo quiero mantenerme con vida- le dice el mientras arregla su cama –oh vamos, esa es la parte de la aventura- le dijo de nuevo Ángela intentando convencerlo -¿acaso no te da miedo?- le pregunto Tom ella se paro de la cama –yo no le temo a nada- le dijo con orgullo -¿a si?- le dijo Tom burlón acercándose con sus manos y comenzando a hacer le cosquilla –soy el Ushion y he venido a comerte- decía Tom mientras le hacia cosquilla a Ángela –no déjame- le decía entre risas Ángela, que ya estaba en el suelo por las coquillas –ya, ya, ya- gritaba ella mientras golpeaba con los pies sobre el suelo; dichos golpes comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes y las cosas de las paredes comenzaron a caerse y todo estaba temblando, Tom asustado dejo a Ángela en paz, y en cuento Ángela dejo de reír y golpear todo se quedo tranquilo -¿tu hiciste eso?- le pregunto a Ángela, ella sorprendida aplaudió lo mas fuerte que pudo y esto causo que las cosas se movieran un poco, incluso Tom sintió un pequeño empujón –woo- dijo ella mirando sus manos –sonido, tu habilidad tiene que ver con el sonido- le dijo emocionado Tom parándose de golpe, Ángela hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a festejar, saltaron de un lado a otro; de repente el suelo empezó a crujir, Tom se dio cuenta pero Ángela no y cuando Ángela dio el ultimo salto este causo que el suelo se rompiera y que Ángela terminara en el piso de abajo donde la dueña dormía –oh o-.

-Esto ha sido demasiado, no se como lo hicieron pero deben de recompensarlo- los regaño a la mañana siguiente la dueña –ahora tendrán que trabajar más y por aun mas tiempo-les dijo molesta, ambos tenían las cabezas gachas, -¿y si le traemos algo que puede que la vuelva rica?- preguntó Ángela tratando de zafarse del trabajo forzado -¿y que seria eso?- preguntó la señora interesada, Tom captando lo que quería Ángela se opuso –no, no tiene necesidad, trabajaremos con gusto- dijo intentando convencer a la señora –no deja que diga su propuesta- le ordeno la señora a Tom –podemos cazar al Ushion y traérselo para que haga con el lo que quiera- le dijo Ángela con seguridad; la señora soltó una carcajada –¿ustedes, traer a esa bestia? No me hagas reír pequeña- le dijo ella limpiando las lagrimas de la risa –lo digo enserio, yo no le temo a esa cosa- dijo Ángela orgullosa –esta bien, tienen una semana para traerlo aquí, pero no pueden entrar a mi posada si es que no traen a esa cosa con ustedes- les dijo cerrando el trato –vamos Tom- ordeno Ángela mientras arrastraba de la playera a su amigo que había quedado paralizado del miedo –nos vemos en un semana- se despidió Ángela saliendo con orgullo de aquel lugar.


	20. De aventura

–Vamos Tom- ordeno Ángela mientras arrastraba de la playera a su amigo que había quedado paralizado del miedo –nos vemos en un semana- se despidió Ángela saliendo con orgullo de aquel lugar.

-No esta pasando, no esta pasando, no esta pasando- murmuraba Tom sentado sobre su cama con la piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados -¿qué tanto balbuceas?- le dijo Ángela riendo –esto no esta pasando, yo estoy en mi camarote, tranquilamente ordenando mis cosas, escuchando las olas a través de mi ventana- siguió diciendo Tom parándose y haciendo mímica aun con los ojos cerrados, Ángela soltó la carcajada –cállate, es tu culpa que estemos metidos en este lio, estamos indefensos contra esa cosa- se quejo tirándose al suelo –ya, ya; me disculpe ¿o no?, mira ten- le dijo ella siguiéndole el juego -¿de donde sacaste todo esto?- pregunto Tom sorprendió mientras tomaba un tuvo de metal que le había dado Ángela –lo...tome prestado- dijo ella evitando hacer contacto visual con el chico; tomo su mochila y saco la cadena que siempre había usado, y metió en ella una cuerda que acaba de traer – lo robaste- afirmo Tom con un suspiro, Ángela lo miro y soltó una pequeña risita –cuando terminemos con el trabajo te prometo lo devolveré, lo juro si no que me quiten el Bandort de mi nombre- le dijo ella poniendo su mano enfrente –esta bien, pero aun así ¿para que es todo esto?- preguntó Tom mientras probaba su nueva arma – no pensabas ir en busca del monstro sin tener con que defenderte ¿o si?- le contesto con una mirada traviesa, luego tomo su mochila y salió del escondite –vamos antes de que se oscurezca más- le ordeno al chico.

-¿Angy?- llamo el chico a su pequeña e intrépida líder que caminaba sin preocupaciones por el tenebroso lugar –dime- le contesto -¿no tienes ni idea de a donde vamos verdad?- Ángela se detuvo y lo miro seria –no, ni idea- Tom dándose un golpe en la frente y respirando profundo la miro con cara de ira -¡¿entonces que estamos haciendo aquí?!- le pregunto lo mas calmado posible –esperar a que venga por nosotros- le contestó ella sacando un trozo de carne de entre sus cosas -¿de donde sacaste eso?- le preguntó el asombrado, ella sonrió –cuando te atoraste en el tronco, y pues en lo que buscaba con que sacarte me encontré este pedazo de carne tirado- el se quedo inmóvil -¿que?- pregunto Ángela mientras intentaba descifrar lo que su amigo el intentaba decir a señas –a...tra..a- balbuceaba el chico –si no hablas bien no te entiendo nada Tom, así que mejor tranquili...- le comenzó a decir Ángela volviendo a caminar, pero al voltear se encontró de frente con la criatura, sus huecos y oscuros ojos se clavaron en ella; ella inmóvil miro detenidamente a la criatura -¡espera!- grito Ángela al ver como al criatura se iba con el trozo de carne -¡rápido Tom o la perderemos!- Ángela arranco enseguida, pero el chico seguía pasmado.

El Ushion corría en zigzag entre los arboles, subiendo y bajando -¡espera!- gritaba Ángela desde atrás –no es tan rápido como pensaba- comento Tom un poco exhausto por la persecución –pero aun así nos lleva bastante delantera, rápido antes de que lo perdamos- le contesto Ángela corriendo aun mas rápido, esquivando ramas y trepando troncos tirados. Después de un rato vieron como el Ushion entro en una cueva que estaba cubierta por maleza –ya esta, ayúdame a subir- le dijo Ángela acercándose a una piedra gigante con cuidado -¡¿estas loca?! ¡Si entramos ahí con esa cosa nos comerá!- se quejo Tom siguiéndola –estaremos bien, además tenemos a Reaper con nosotros- le dijo señalando al cielo donde el halcón volaba en círculos, Tom soltó un suspiro – ¿en que me he metido?- pensó el mientras le daba impulso a Ángela para subir. Una vez arriba y frente a la entrada de la guarida Ángela dio un gran respiro –bien vamos- le dijo tomando la mano de Tom –vamos- le respondió el lo mas calmado que pudo.

Apenas entraron dejaron de ver, estaba muy oscuro y resbaladizo –Reaper- llamo Ángela a su ave la cual se posos sobre su hombro, mientras Tom tomaba fuertemente su mano; las paredes estaban viscosas por culpa de el moho, agua caía del techo dejando todo resbaloso – ¿como le hará para ver?- pensó en voz alta Ángela adentrándose mas en aquella cueva y al dar el siguiente paso se resbalo llevándose con ella a Tom y Reaper. –Te dije que era mala idea- le dijo Tom molesto levantándose y sobándose las pompas, habían caído bastante pero las plantas que habían debajo de ellos amortiguaron el golpe, en esa parte de la cueva ya entraba luz, era como una pequeña guarida de fantasía, la luz de la luna se colaba por los agujeros que las ramas de los arboles dejaban entre si, todo se veía verde y con colores. Al fondo un tronco seco con un gran agujero donde se podía ver una nido gigante, y justo ahí era donde se encontraba la criatura –abajo- dijo rápido Ángela al verlo, tomo a Tom y lo tiro al suelo –pero que...- comenzó a quejarse Tom, pero Ángela le tapo la boca –esta ahí enfrente, no hay que hacer ruido o lo espantaremos- le dijo ella con emoción, Tom comenzó a temblar al instante –tranquilízate, que esas cosas pueden oler el miedo- le molesto Angy mientras a gatas se acercaba al nido-Reaper cúbreme- le susurro a su ave, la cual voló hasta quedar en una rama del techo.

Antes de que Ángela lograra acercarse lo suficiente el Ushion miro en su dirección –tranquilo, buen chico- comenzó a decir Ángela mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, ambos cruzaron miradas, ninguno hacia ruido, su mano estaba apunto de hacer contacto con el cráneo de la criatura cuando un ruidoso rugido los interrumpió y un enorme pantera cayo del techo yendo sobre Ángela y el Ushion. Ángela se quito al instante al igual que el Ushion; Ángela comenzó a correr pero algo la detuvo –tranquila, soy yo- le dijo Tom tomándola de la mano y escondiéndola detrás de una roca junto a el.

-Apenas vea una abertura, nos iremos corriendo de aquí- dijo Tom asomándose –los viste, hubo una conexión- decía Ángela sin prestarle atención, miraba su mano –estuve tan cerca de tocarla, tengo que volverlo a intentar- dijo con emoción –estas loca, nos vamos a ir de aquí, no quiero ser el desayuno de mama pantera- le detuvo Tom tomándola del brazo y volviéndola a sentar –pero...- comenzó a quejarse pero Tom le tapo la boca, una gota de algún liquido callo entre ellos y al mirar arriba vieron a la pantera con sus fauces abiertas -¡corre!- grito Tom parándose de golpe.

-¿Acaso no se cansa?- gritó Tom mientras corría a lado de Ángela por el lugar intentando escapar de la bestia –¡es una pantera gigante, esas cosas no se cansan tan rápido!- le contesto Ángela ya casi sin aliento –¡mira ahí!- grito Tom señalando una salida de aquel lugar, pero algo les decía que no lo lograrían ilesos, la pantera se estaba preparando para saltar sobre ellos y ellos para saltar a la salida -¡salta!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, al caer dentro del agujero notaron que la pantera no había logrado dar el salto, en cambio estaba tirada sobre el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras que el Ushion la revisaba preocupado -¿pero que paso?- preguntó extrañada Ángela al ver la suerte que habían tenido –no...lo se, pero será mejor irnos por ahora- le dijo Tom mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-Maldición, estábamos tan cerca, tendríamos un nuevo integrante para la banda- comento Ángela entrando al escondite -¡¿pensabas adoptar a esa cosa?!- Tom estaba sorprendido –pues claro, y aun es mi meta- le contesto ella orgullosa-¿y la promesa que le hiciste a la dueña de la posada?- le pregunto Tom solo para molestarla, ella hico puchero –jaja, esta bien veremos como arreglar eso- le contesto enseguida el chico, para luego perder su mirada en el horizonte -¿qué tienes Tom Tom?- preguntó Ángela preocupada, el seguía mirando a lo lejos –nada realmente, solo pensaba en nuestra aventura- comenzó a decirle, Ángela se sentó –fue divertido y tuvimos mucha suerte- comenzó a decir ella con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el techo –no solo eso, había algo mas, el que lográramos escapar de ahí no solo fue pura suerte- le contesto Tom muy serio –yo me refería al haber encontrado la guarida del Ushion- dijo ella sonriendo, Tom sonrió y movió la cabeza –pero algo no me deja tranquilo- se quedo callado, pensativo y miro a Ángela los ojos y sonrió –puede que no me creas pero, tenemos que volverá ir- una sonrisa gigantesca se formo en el rostro de Ángela –jeje, quien lo diría tienes un lado valiente- le dijo Ángela burlona acercándose a revolverle el cabello.


	21. Solo lo tomaríamos prestado

-Puede que no me creas pero, tenemos que volverá ir- una sonrisa gigantesca se formo en el rostro de Ángela -jeje, quien lo diría tienes un lado valiente después de todo- le dijo Ángela burlona acercándose a revolverle el cabello.

-¿Y el plan es?- pregunto Ángela sentada sobre un tronco esperando a que su amigo se decidiera -no presiones -le dijo el mirando la entrada de la guarida del Ushion -¿porque lo piensas tanto? tu dijiste que querías venir, solo hazlo y ya- le contesto Ángela bajándose del tronco y empujándolo, el la miro un poco molesto pero se le paso rápido. -Mira- dijo Ángela señalando en la dirección contraria a Tom, al voltear vieron como el Ushion salía de su escondite -ya se fue, vez te tardaste mucho- se quejo Ángela viendo a la criatura marcharse -no, es perfecto, así podremos comprobar lo que me temo- dijo Tom mas animado caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Una vez adentro vieron al fondo el nido donde había encontrado al Ushion la última vez pero, esta vez en su lugar estaba la pantera gigante -bien, ahora necesito acercarme lo mas que se pueda- murmura Tom mientras se acercan a la roca donde se escondieron la ultima vez -para eso vine preparada- le dice Ángela con brillo en los ojos al mostrarle su cadena y una cuerda gruesa -pero no quiero atraparlo- le dice Tom riendo bajo -¿entonces?- pregunto Ángela confusa -ya lo veras- dijo Tom parándose y tomando aire -bien, aquí va, tu quédate aquí y cúbreme- y con eso Tom se comenzó a acercar al gran animal; Ángela por su parte se acerco por los lados, mandando a Reaper por el otro por cualquier cosa.

Tom se acerco lo suficiente como para observar bien a al criatura; al verla noto que estaba respirando muy rápido -¿los gatos respiran rápido?- pensó mientras se acerba a su nariz, y la toco con su dedo, cerro uno de sus ojos esperando el salto instantáneo de la creatura, pero lo que vio en vez lo paralizo. La pantera abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y soltó un gruñido sin fuerza -tranquilo, no te hare daño- le dijo Tom hincándose frente a el, esto calmo un poco a la pantera -te voy a revisar- le dijo caminando lento hacia su cuerpo, al llegar a la parte del estomago noto que tenia el pelaje húmedo, el curioso lo toco -¡maldición!- grito cayendo de pomas; al instante Ángela salió disparada a ponerse frente a el -no te preocupes yo te cubro- le dijo ella poniéndose como escudo, pero la criatura no hizo movimiento alguno -esta herida- le dijo Tom con tono serio mirando su mano llena de sangre -Ángela lo miro y después se acerco a la pantera para darle un abrazo en su hocico -perdón por molestarte ayer- se disculpo Ángela casi llorando, se sentía culpable, Tom se acerco y acaricio su cabeza -tranquila Angy veré que puedo hacer- la tranquilizo el chico, ella volteo con una gran sonrisa -¿enserio? Señora pantera Tom te va a curar- dijo Ángela mas animada acariciando la gran cabeza de la criatura.

-Por ahora, tenemos que ir por cosas al pueblo, además no sabemos como reaccione el Ushion si nos ve aquí-comento Tom tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar, Ángela sin quejarse lo siguió. Una vez afuera y caminando de regreso a su guarida temporal Tom pensaba en todo lo que necesitaría para ayudar al tan gigantesco animal -son demasiadas cosas, y no tenemos dinero- dijo en voz alta, Ángela lo miro un momento y después su rostro se iluminó -no, se lo que estas pensando pero no, no lo haremos no- comenzó a decir Tom al entender los pensamientos de Ángela -ah, pero si no hacemos eso entonces ¿cual es tu plan?- se quejó Ángela esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo, el camino en círculos un momento -podemos... Trabajar en el pueblo hasta tener el dinero su...- comenzó a decir el pero Ángela soltó una risita -¿enserio Tom? No te enojes pero para cuando juntemos el dinero, ya no habrá tiempo- le dijo Ángela burlona -entonces ¿tienes una mejor idea?- le preguntó el molesto -pues claro podemos toma...- Una mano alcanzó a taparle la boca, era Tom -no eso definitivamente no- le dijo el chico serio -no salte de ese barco pirata para seguir haciendo crímenes por mi cuenta- Ángela lo miro un momento -pero no es un crimen, solo es quitarle al que tiene mas para el que no tiene- le dijo ella cabizbaja, Tom negó con la cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro -¿dónde aprendiste eso?- le pregunto enojado -en el Reino Goa, donde crecí. Nosotros solíamos ir a la ciudad a conseguir dinero de las personas que lo malgastaban, vendiéndoles basura o robándoselos- le dijo aún cabizbaja, aunque una leve sonrisa se pinto en su rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Tom se rasco la nuca y soltó un suspiro -bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera- Ángela levanto la cabeza de golpe y la abrazo -gracias Tomy- le dijo con cariño, esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco -ya, ya no te emociones tanto- le dijo dandole palmadas en su cabeza.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- preguntó Ángela mirando a la gente pasar frente a ella, aquel pueblo estaba repleto de gente, más que pueblo parecía ciudad -vamos con la dueña de la posada- dijo Tom comenzando a caminar -¡no! ¿Estás loco? Yo prometí que regresaría con el Ushion en una semana, no puedo volver con las manos vacías- lo detuvo Ángela jalándolo de la playera –bueno, entonces vamos a aquella tienda- ofreció Tom señalando una florería que se encontraba cerca. –Disculpe- llamo Tom al entrar –un momento- contestaron desde dentro de la tienda -¿qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Ángela confundida –pedir prestado- le contesto el serio lo cual le causo mucha risa a la chica; al momento salió una señora mayor, les sonrió a ambos –¿en que puedo ayudarles jovencitos?- preguntó amable –queríamos saber si...- comenzó Tom pero el grito desesperado de una mujer lo interrumpió -¡no! ¡Ayuda, se llevo mi comida!- gritaba desesperada, ambos salieron corriendo para ver que sucedía y para su sorpresa, frente a ellos el Ushion paso corriendo lleno de comida -¡maldición no lo dejen escapar!- grito uno de los hombres tomando su arma y apuntando a la criatura; Ángela ante la escena corrió contra el hombre-¡no lo haga!- grito logrando desviar el tiro –¡quítate niña!- se quejo el hombre aventando a Ángela un lado –maldición escapo- dijo mirando molesto a Angy; Tom se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse -¿Por qué lo detuviste?- le regaño la mujer que había gritado antes -porque no era justo- dijo ella con la cabeza baja -¿qué?- pregunto la mujer molesta -¡que no es justo!- le grito Ángela mirándola a los ojos –solo se llevo comida, no le hizo daño a nadie-comenzó a regañarlos Ángela pero Tom la detuvo –pero eso no le da derecho a llevarse nuestras cosas, puede que nosotros también lo necesitemos- le contesto molesta la mujer –y puede que el también, que derecho tenemos nosotros de quitarle la vida a alguien- le contesto molesta con lagrimas en los ojos. –Ustedes no entiendo son simples niños- dijo otro señor que se acababa de acercar –si, no se metan en nuestros problemas- dijo otro hombre – ¡si, si tanto quieren ayudar a esa bestia vayan con ella!- grito una señora desde atrás -¡si váyanse de aquí!- comenzó a empujarlos una señora, y los demás se le unieron; Tom intento calmar la situación pero los aldeanos no cambiaban de opinión y seguían sacándolos del lugar -¡esta bien! ¡Tom! ¡Vámonos!- grito Ángela echando a correr hacia el bosque nuevamente mientras lagrimas de coraje recorrían sus mejillas.

Chicos mil gracias por aun seguir mi historia, se que me he tardado bastante en subir los capitulos ultimamente pero me alegra ver que aun hay alguien que lee lo que escribo :) Tambien pues les aviso que esto va para un largo rato XD tenemos que llegar al arca de Dessrosa, aunque resumire bastantes cosas :) de nuevo gracias chicos y porfavor cualquier cosa qeu el sguste o les gustaria dejenlo en los reviwes/div


	22. El plan B y una vieja promesa

Tom intento calmar la situación pero los aldeanos no cambiaban de opinión y seguían sacándolos del lugar -¡esta bien! ¡Tom! ¡Vámonos!- grito Ángela echando a correr hacia el bosque nuevamente mientras lagrimas de coraje recorrían sus mejillas.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan echado así- se quejaba Tom mirando hacia afuera de la ventana del escondite, mientras Ángela estaba acostada dándole la espalda. Después de regresar al pueblo había estado bastante enojada y no se había movido de aquel lugar; Tom en su intento por reconfortarla intentaba platicar con ella pero era inútil no contestaba -entonces ¿así se quedara todo?- pregunto el soltando un suspiro -¿es tu plan el dejarlos hacer lo que quieran con la pantera y el Ushion? ¿Acaso las palabras o acciones de unas simples personas te vencen tan fácilmente? ¿Que paso con la Ángela indomable que conocí en aquel barco pirata? Llorando no lograremos nada-Tom la miro por un momento y justo cuando estaba por salir del lugar escucho ruido, era Ángela que se había levantado, lo miro a los ojos aun con lagrimas en ellos – ya no llores, ven vamos a buscar lo que necesito-le dice el estirando su mano hacia ella, Ángela limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano toma la de Tom –no estaba llorando- contesta ella avergonzada.

-Quitarles dinero no creo que sea una opción- comento Ángela observando al pueblo desde una rama alta, Tom a su lado no decía nada estaba pensando –puedo intentar traer las cosas, pero no se como son- dijo recargando su cara sobre sus manos, miro al chico el cual no había dicho nada desde que se habían subido a aquel árbol -¿tu que dices?¿Algún plan en mente?- pregunto ella , el volteo a mirarla lentamente, sus ojos brillaban con inspiración -lo tengo, mira lo que haremos...- comenzó a susurrarle el plan al oído, Ángela de la emoción no podía dejar de sonreír. Una vez Tom termino de decirle Ángela lo miro sorprendida -¿qué?- preguntó el confuso –nunca pensé que tuvieras un lado tan oscuro como el que acabo de conocer- le dijo intentando mantener una cara seria –deja de molestar y vamos a preparar las cosas- le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza y haciendo que bajara del árbol.

El plan era simple, entrar a la tienda donde tenían las medicinas durante la noche y robarlas, un trabajo que requería sigilo y precisión, especialidad de Tom. Llegando la noche Ángela y Tom llegaron con sus rostros cubiertos al pueblo, caminaron lo más cayados que pudieron. Entraron, buscaron y encontraron todo lo que necesitaban para ayudar a la pantera; pero justo cuando iban saliendo de la tienda una horda de personas pasó corriendo -¡se fue por allá!- grito uno de ellos; Tom volteo a ver a Ángela y le hizo señas para salir de ahí lo mas discreto posible -¡esta vez no se escapa!- grito otro sacando su escopeta de su casa, los demás le siguieron llevando antorchas, palos, pistolas, escopetas, y demás armas para defenderse –hoy es la ultima noche para esa cosa- dijo el que parecía el líder de aquella turba -¡si!- gritaron en respuesta. Ángela al instante miro a Tom con terror –tenemos que ayudarlos y rápido- le rogo ella a Tom antes de salir corriendo de regreso al bosque.

-¡Quémenlo todo, que no tengan donde ir!- ordeno un de ellos -¡rápido se escapa!- grito otro señalando a ambas criaturas; los demás les lanzaron sus lanzas causándole más heridas a la pantera que protegía al Ushion -¡cuidado con su cola y garras!- grito otro señor tirándose al suelo esquivando la cola de la pantera que venia hacia el. La pantera molesta rugía a los pueblerinos pero estos no se asuntaban, en cambio seguían lanzando sus armas y ataques a la pobre criatura -¡alto!- llego gritando Ángela pero su voz no llego a nadie en tremendo alboroto; a lo lejos vio que unos hombres con garrotes tenían al Ushion acorralado, Ángela molesta tomo su cadena y corrió a ayudar a la creatura –déjenla...en...paz- dijo tirando a los tres hombres al suelo y dejándolos inconscientes –tranquila, te ayudaremos- dijo Ángela seria al a creatura calmándola , esta se relajo -¡Tom, rápido!- grito Ángela haciéndole señas a su amigo, el cual apenas venia a la escena de acción –tenemos que ayudar a la pantera- le ordeno Ángela tomando su cadena; Tom la siguió con su bastón a donde se encontraban las demás personas.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- gritó Ángela al llegar al lugar, pero los hombres no le hicieron caso, Ángela molesta se fue sobre ellos y tiro al suelo a 3 hombres pero eran demasiados para ella, por otro lado estaban Tom y Reaper que de igual manera intentaban deshacerse de los enemigos -¡Angy, son muchos! ¡Y tienen armas de fuego!- le grito Tom escondiéndose de las balas -¡maldición!- gritó Ángela igual escondiéndose -¡Reaper!- grito de nuevo y el halcón se lanzo contra los hombres con armas y Ángela aprovechando la situación, corrió con su cadena y la puso de tal modo que hizo que todos cayeran –dejen de molestar, malditos mocosos- se quejo molesto uno de los hombres que se paro al instante –esto acaba aquí- dijo este molesto apuntando a la pantera por ultima vez; pero justo en ese momento el Ushion bajo de golpe bloqueando el tiro con su cabeza, haciendo que el cráneo saliera volando. Los hombre se pararon y fueron de nuevo por el Ushion, el cual se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo –aun esta vivo, terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo uno de ellos mandado a los demás -¡no!- grito Ángela llegando a un tono extremadamente agudo –diablos, duele- dijo Tom tapándose los oídos con fuerza, los demás confundidos miraron ala chica con sorpresa y con dolor comenzaron a caer uno a uno. Ángela, sin importarle la situación de los hombres, corrió a donde había caído el Ushion –espera, es...- comenzó a decir Tom completamente sorprendido –no es momento para eso Tom, vamos ayúdame a moverla- le ordenó Ángela apurada tomando a la creatura entre sus brazos y poniéndose la en la espalda -¡escuche algo por aquí!- se escucho a un señor gritar cerca –hay que apurarnos- dijo Tom corriendo detrás de Ángela. -¡Ahí están! ¡Atrápenlos se llevan al Ushion!- grito otro al verlos pasar corriendo; los dos chicos atemorizados corrieron por el bosque pero no lograban perder a sus perseguidores, Ángela cayo al suelo y junto con ella el Ushion –Angy, ¿estas bien?-Tom preocupado se acerco a ayudarla a levantarse –pobre creatura, al menos ahora no esta sola- dijo una voz cerca de ellos, al instante Tom abrazo fuertemente a Ángela y ella lo abrazo de regreso -¿qui...quien anda ahí?- pregunto temerosa Ángela intentando oírse valiente –vengan no hay tiempo, tenemos que curar a Iridiania- dijo una viejita de unos 90 años -¿a quien?- pregunto Tom confuso –vamos rápido no hay tiempo- dijo ella sin escucharlos caminando y hablando sola; ambos se voltearon a ver pero asintieron, tomaron a la creatura inconsciente y siguieron a la viejita.

Después de un largo rato de caminar y de un silencio incomodo, ambos se dieron cuenta que ya no se oía ruido alguno –am...por cierto Angy ¿Cómo hiciste lo que hiciste?- pregunto Tom rompiendo aquel silencio -¿hacer que cosa?- pregunto ella inocente –eso de noquear gente a gritos- dijo Tom haciendo movimientos raros, Ángela soltó una risotada –la verdad no tengo idea, solo pensé quiero que se detengan y supongo mi voz llego a ellos o algo así- le contesto ella pensativa -¿tu voz les llego?-repitió Tom riendo, Ángela sele unió al poco rato. De nuevo el silencio reino, pero esta vez Ángela lo rompió –disculpe, señora ¿quién es usted?- la señora se detuvo un momento mirando alrededor buscando el camino que seguir –nadie en especial pequeña, solo soy una mujer que vive sola- le contesto dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa -¿Por qué nos ayudo cuando nadie mas quería hacerlo?- le dijo seria Ángela, Tom le dio un golpe en el brazo como reprimenda por la forma en que había preguntado, la señora rio ante tal escena –por nada en especial, simplemente cumplo una promesa a una vieja amiga-.


	23. Ya tienes la respuesta

-¡Una niña!- grito Tom sorprendido, frente a el se encontraba una pequeña niña, de no mas de 10 años, recostada sobre un alerón de pieles de animales

–enserio eres lento Tommy, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta- dice Ángela burlándose del pobre chico.

-¿Qué, pero como? ¿Cuándo tu?- comenzó a balbucear –fue la conexión que tuvimos en nuestro primer encuentro- le contesto Ángela haciendo un movimiento raro con sus manos.

–No digas tonterías- le contesto Tom dándole un golpe en la cabeza –no son tonterías, ahí me di cuenta que era una niña- le contesto ella sobándose la cabeza.

-Si es una niña, y mira que ha crecido bastante- menciono la anciana acercándose a ambos con tasas de te caliente.

-Esta pequeña se las ha tenido que ver sola durante mucho tiempo- siguió hablando la anciana acercándose a la niña -¿usted la conoce anciana?- pregunto Ángela curiosa

–Si, incluso conocí a sus padres, eran biólogos, les encantaba estudiar a las extrañas creaturas que se encuentran en esta isla- comenzó a contar nostálgica –pero un día sobrepasaron los limites permitidos por la isla misma y causaron un catástrofe en el pueblo. Los animales salvajes comenzaron a atacar al pueblo pero nadie nunca supo el porque; pero estaban seguros que habían sido ellos los que había causado tal problema-

Hizo una pausa mirando a través de su ventana a la luna brillante -¿pero como sabían que habían sido ellos?- pregunto molesta Ángela, no le gustaba que culparan a la gente por cosas que no habían hecho, la anciana rio –es lo mismo que yo les dije cuando me entere que los querían desterrar del pueblo, pero ellos aceptaron la culpa, así que no discutí más y acepte su decisión- miro a ambos con una sonrisa y tomo asiento frente a ellos.

–Después de eso, vivieron en lo profundo del bosque hasta que un día su madre llego a mi puerta y me pidió que cuidara de su hija; la mujer estaba moribunda por culpa de una enfermedad y me dijo que la niña se encontraba escondida bajo un árbol, pero cuando llegue a recoger al bebe, este ya no estaba- miro a Ángela y luego al Ushion –después me entere que una creatura bastante extraña había aparecido, algo me decía que era la niña,en el pueblo la llamaron la maldición de los biólogos el "Ushion", pero ellos no saben realmente lo que es o de donde salió- termino de contar, se levanto y fue directo a su cocina que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Pero si usted sabía que ellos hicieron algo terrible para todos, porque sigue ayudando a la niña?- pregunto Tom confundido

–Porque siempre supe que no lo habían hecho con intención, por eso aceptaron el castigo e intentaron buscar una solución al problema que habían causado, pero murieron infectados en el proceso- contesto la señora cabizbaja.

-Iri...Iriad... ¿Cómo era el nombre?- dijo Ángela mirando a la niña.

–Iridiana ese es el verdadero nombre de esta pequeña- le contesto sonriente la señora –es muy complicado- se quejo Ángela, miro a la pequeña y sonrió –ya pensare en algo mejor- dijo susurrando con emoción –bueno, pues creo será mejor que regresemos- dijo levantándose Tom de donde estaba.

-¿Por qué no se quedan? No es seguro que salgan aun- dijo la señora acercándose con unas cobijas – nunca me niego a tener vistas- y con eso ambos decidieron quedarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo estaba mas tranquilo, Tom fue el primero en despertar –buenos días- saludo la anciana con una sonrisa –buenos días, am ¿no gusta que le ayude?- pregunto amable Tom pero ella negó con una sonrisa.

Ángela no tardo mucho en despertar al igual que Iridiana –buenos días- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, la señora volteo aun más sonriente.

-Apenas amaneció y ya son amigas- comento Tom con una sonrisa. Después de eso no paso mucho desayunaron ayudaron a recoger todo y Tom y Ángela estaban por partir –no se vayan- rojo Iridiana tomando de la mano a Ángela –pero no nos podemos quedar aquí tanto tiempo – contesto Tom.

-A la tía Rachel no le molestara ¿verdad?- dijo ella sonriente esperanzo la respuesta de la anciana –no para nada- ella respondió.

-Además, mamá me dijo que le habían prometido ayudarla, tenemos que ir a buscarla- dijo tomando el cráneo de res y poniéndoselo en la cabeza de nuevo -¿tu mamá?- preguntaron los otros dos confusos –si, la pantera- respondió Iridiana saliendo corriendo del lugar seguida por sus nuevos amigos.

-Iria..Ilid... ¡Oye espera!- grito Ángela tomando a la chica por una de las pieles que traía encima -¿que sucede?- preguntó ella –dos cosas- empezó a decir Ángela tomando algo de aire.

–Primero, ¿podrías ir un poco más lento? Tom ya se quedo demasiado atrás- dijo señalando al chico que con trabajos las seguía de cerca – y de ahora en adelante te llamare Ilia porque es más fácil- termino de decir con una sonrisa

-Y tercero- comenzó a decir Tom casi sin aliento –será mejor que por ahora no uses tu atuendo de bestia, aun deben de estar buscándote los aldeanos- y con esto Ilia obedeció, se quito todo y lo dejo bajo un árbol –prometo que volveremos por ellas- le dijo Tom intentando contentarla.

-¡Mama!- grito Ilia al entrar a la guarida de la pantera, en el fondo un cuerpo enorme sin vida y un suelo con toques carmesí; ambos Tom y Ángela se acercaron Ilia la cual lloraba sobre el hocico de la creatura -¡ma ma! ¡Despierta m ama!- gritaba ella desesperada, mientras que Ángela no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar pero mas que de tristeza era de coraje.

-Esta vez, esta vez no tuvieron piedad- dijo ella apretando fuertemente sus dientes, Tom la miro y puso su mano en su hombro y la miro a los ojos y le hizo señas de que estaban rodeados.

-Ilia, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo con voz calmada Tom a la chica, pero no quiso y se aferro más al hocico del animal –no, ustedes prometieron que ayudarían mama- dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-¿Mama?- se escucho una voz venir de alrededor, Tom y Ángela se levantaron y se pusieron alertas –esa bestia ¿tu madre? ¿Acaso estas loca niña?- de entre las sombras salió el hombre que había estado liderando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. –Pensé que esperar a que volvieran aquí seria buena idea, traerían al Ushion con ustedes, y me encuentro con 3 mocosos- dijo un poco molesto sacando su arma de fuego –siempre sospeche muchas cosas sobre el Ushion, muchos decían que era el bebe maldito de aquella pareja de locos, pero no me lo crea hasta hora- siguió hablando mientras cargaba el arma y comenzaba a apuntarle a Ilia, Ángela se puso frente a ella para cubrirla y en sus ojos se notaba la ira.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto Tom interrumpiendo su narración, y se le notaba bastante molesto, el hombre rio pero no les presto atención y siguió hablando –ciertamente, la recompensa por esa cosa es invaluable, y díganme si tengo suerte o no de encontrar un plus en toda esta situación- dijo riendo señalando a Ángela –tu tienes una recompensa, sucia pirata- el ultimo comentario hizo enfurecer aun más a Ángela –que importa si son niños, el dinero es dinero- el señor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un extremo del Bō de Tom ya estaba haciendo contacto con su cara.

Tanto a Ángela como a Ilia esta acción de Tom les sorprendió -¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vámonos!- les grito volviendo a su personalidad temerosa de siempre; aunque por un momento la imagen de Ace le vino a la mente "-¡corran-" la misma mirada de preocupación, solo que algo sentía diferente entre ambos -¿qué haces? te dejare si no te apuras- le dijo Tom pasando corriendo y Tomando a Ilia en brazos.

-¡Espérame!- grito Ángela saliendo de su trance; de tras de ellos el hombre comenzó a levantarse, intento dispararles pero ya era demasiado tarde se habían escapado -¡maldición! Bueno puede que...aun me den algo de recompensa- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Tom subido en una rama de un árbol, a lado de sus dos compañeras, Ilia aun lloraba y estaba en brazos de Ángela la cual le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Si aun nos esta persiguiendo, no es seguro volver con la tía Rachel, y mucho menos a nuestro escondite- comenzó a decir Ángela –no solo eso, también este problema- le contesto Tom señalando con la mirada a Ilia –pues ella ira con nosotros- le dijo sonriente Ángela -¿cierto Ilia?-.

La chica la miro con ojos llorosos -¿con ustedes?- Ángela sonrió –claro, puede que no llegáramos a tiempo para ayudar a tu mamá, pero, si estas con nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte- le contesto Ángela con una gran sonrisa -¿lo prometes?- pregunto Ilia mirándola a los ojos –lo juro por mi apellido Bandort- le respondió Ángela con una sonrisa enorme y poniendo su mano enfrente, luego Ilia miro a Tom el cual estaba sorprendido por la decisión de la chica –esta bien, supongo que de alguna manera esto es culpa nuestra- y con eso, quedo decidido.

-Aun así no hemos resuelto nuestro problema- menciono Tom intentando no verse muy aguafiestas. Ángela e Ilia se quedaron pensando por un momento –pues el señor feo, dijo que onne-chan era pirata, así que tiene un barco ¿no?- dijo Ilia con entusiasmo, pero los otros dos la miraron algo decepcionados –no lo soy, fue una tragedia que terminara mi vida de esta forma- contesto Ángela deprimida.

-Veras Ilia-chan, no somos piratas, aunque algunas cosas pasaron y fue así como termino todo, aunque nunca hemos tenido planeado serlo- le explico Tom a la pequeña mientras Ángela se quejaba en un rincón sobre su situación -¿y porque no se aprovechan de eso? Creo alguien en el pueblo tenia un bote pesquero- menciono Ilia aun entusiasmada –pero si te estoy diciendo que no somos piratas- le dijo Tom aunque sentía que era inútil –vengan les muestro- dijo ella sin escuchar bajando del árbol.

-Hay que ser tan sigilosos como un ninja- murmuro Ángela caminado de puntitas por las calles del pueblo intentando no llamar la atención –miren ahí esta- susurró Ilia señalando un pequeño bote en el muelle -¡es perfecto!- dijo Ángela emocionada acercándose a este –verdad, se los dije- dijo Ilia orgullosa.

-Siento desanimarlas pero, ¿es normal que un buque de la marina tenga un perro en la parte de enfrente?- pregunto Tom interrumpiéndolas, Ángela volteo atemorizada –voy a morir- dijo casi blanca del susto -¿qué? ¿Porque? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Tom preocupado, pero Ángela sin responderle se subió al bote y comenzó a preparar todo -¿qué haces?- pregunto Tom –zarpando, ¿vienes o que?- le contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. El dudo en entrar a bote pero algo le decía que no debía separarse de ella – espero no arrepentirme de nuevo- pensó al entrar al bote -¿A dónde capitán?- dijo en broma el chico –pues por donde ese buque no nos vea- le contesto Ángela girando el timón al lado contrario como loca -¿puedo saber cual es la prisa?- pregunto Tom curioso, Ilia soltó la única vela del bote y comenzaron a avanzar –en ese buque, viene mi abuelo, y si a mis hermanos que decían querer ser piratas casi los mata, imagínate yo que ya soy uno- le contesto ella mirándolo con terror.

Pasaron a lado del buque, pero nadie sospecho nada ya que Ilia y Ángela se escondieron y solo dejaron a Tom afuera –ya los pasamos, ya pueden salir- les llamo el chico suspirando –la sentí bastante cerca- dijo Ángela secándose el sudor de la frente –y supongo tenemos un plan ¿no? ¿Cuál es la meta?- pregunto Tom sentándose en una caja que había por ahí, -si ¿ahora que capitán?- preguntó Ilia saludando como soldado, Ángela los miro y sonrió –en este mundo ¿que iguala la fuerza y puesto de un almirante?- preguntó ella a ambos chicos con entusiasmo –am...tengo entendido que los almirantes y los shichibukais son lo que hace contra parte de lo Yonko para mantener equilibrio o algo así- contesto Tom dudando un poco sobre su respuesta –pues he ahí mi querido Tomy donde esta la respuesta- le respondió Ángela con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Solo espérenme, Ace Luffy- pensó ella mirando hacia el cielo.


	24. No sere como el y zarpando a al aventura

-Sentía que me moría- dijo Ángela tosiendo tirada en la orilla del mar a su lado Tom e Ilia se encontraban en la misma situación.

-¡Casi te ahogas!- le grito exhausto Tom.

-Les dije que habría tormenta, pero no me hicieron caso- se quejo Ilia tirándose en la arena una vez termino de sacar toda el agua salada de su sistema.

-¿Cómo pretendes que nos guiemos de unos simples presentimientos?- se quejo Tom.

-Pues siguiéndolos, ¿tuve razón o no?- contesto molesta Ilia, pero Tom ya no dijo nada.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Reaper?- pregunto Ángela sin tomarle importancia a la discusión de los otros dos, hasta que una concha callo en su rostro y escucho los aleteos del ave –olvídenlo ya lo encontré-.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Tom respirando hondo.

-Pues barco ya no tenemos- contesto Ángela mirando el oscuro cielo.

-Tampoco sabemos donde estamos- continuo Ilia.

-Yo propongo que descansemos y después nos preocupamos de lo demás- comento Ángela acomodándose sobre la fría arena.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesto Ilia haciendo lo mismo, Tom que ya casi no tenía energía, no discutió y se fue a dormir.

Al abrir sus ojos Ángela sintió preocupación, lo primero que vio fue un techo y aparte olía a comida, se levanto lento y miro alrededor en busca de sus amigos, pero estaba sola.

Se bajo de la cama y salió de puntitas de la habitación –Tom, Ilia- susurro abriendo lentamente la puerta, no hubo respuesta –tendré que aventurarme- se dijo mientras salía cuidadosamente a investigar el lugar.

Estaba bastante oscuro, todo estaba alumbrado por velas y las paredes tenían un papel tapiz negro con calaveras con rosas incrustadas. Conforme caminaba el olor a comida se hacía más intenso –tengo hambre- murmuro sobándose la panza que ya le empezaba a hacer ruidos; siguiendo a su nariz decidió ir a buscar comida primero.

-¡Ángela!- grito Ilia sentada desde la mesa.

-O ya despertaste, ven siéntate a comer- le dijo una mujer de cabello rojo con mohicana, con un delantal que tenia la calavera de un conejo enfrente –hice suficiente comida para los tres- le dice sonriendo.

Ángela sin pensarlo se sienta en una de las sillas –gracias por la comida- y comenzó a arrasar con la comida que tenia de frente.

-No creen que son algo confiadas, ¿cómo pueden estar seguras de que la comida no esta env...?- comenzó a decir cuando un trozo de carne impactó en su rostro.

Ángela del otro lado de la mesa lo miro molesta –no digas tonterías, alguien que te da de comer sin pedirte nada a cambio no puede ponerle veneno a la comida, así que calla y come- y ella siguió comiendo.

-Ya, comprendo que desconfíes pero no tengo malas intenciones- comento la chica de la mohicana –además si quería hacerles daño, mejor los hubiera dejado en la playa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu nos trajiste dela playa?- pregunto Ilia asombrada.

-Si, bueno me ayudo un amigo- le contesto sonriendo.

-Oh, ¿y donde estamos?- pregunto Tom comiendo lento.

-Están en la Isla Eden, siguen estando en el East Blue- le contesto la chica sonriendo –ahora que recuerdo mi amigo me dijo que cuando despertaran revisara que estuvieran bien, así que díganme ¿saben como se llaman?- les pregunta mientras lava lleva unas cosas al lavatrastos.

-Me llama Iridiana- le dice Ilia sonriente.

-Tom- contesta el chico tímido, y luego mira a Ángela –y la glotona es Ángela-.

-¿Cómo es que 3 mocosos llegaron aquí en una sola pieza?- pregunta curiosa la chica.

-Eso es fácil, somos piratas- le contesta Ilia con una gran sonrisa, esto crea un silencio incomodo y tanto los otros dos como la chica se quedan sorprendidos.

-Tonta eso no se dice así de fácil- le dice Tom tapándole la boca.

-jajaja, tres mocosos piratas, enserio que bueno broma- se ríe la chica.

-No es broma si somos piratas- le contesta Ángela sonriente y con medio bocado en la boca.

-¿Y su barco?- pregunta la chica intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Hizo capuff durante la tormenta- le explicó Ilia haciendo una representación con sus manos.

-¿Capuff? ¿No se supone que para eso tiene a un navegante que debe saber a donde no meterse?- preguntó ella riendo.

-Pues no tenemos navegante, pero yo le dije a Tom que olía a lluvia y no me hizo caso- se quejo Ilia enseñándole la lengua a Tom.

-No puedes guiarte por olores o presentimientos- contesto Tom sonrojado de la pena.

-Ustedes son divertidos, pero lo que dice el capitán es ley pequeña- le dijo la chica.

-Si pero el no es el capitán- le contesta Ilia con asombro de que le haya dicho aquello.

-¿Entonces quien es?- pregunto sorprendida. Entonces lo dos señalaron a Ángela que estaba en medio comiendo como loca un plato gigantesco de espagueti, la chica no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Delicioso!- grito Ángela al terminar de comer –gracias por la comida... am... ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Ángela.

-Ya comiste ya preguntas- le regaña Tom dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-jeje, dime Zu, me caes bien niña, tienes buen apetito- le dice guiñándole un ojo.

-Zu, me gusta, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?- le ofrece Ángela –se ve que sabes sobre cosas de piratas y aparte cocinas increíblemente delicioso- mientras decía lo ultimo se le hizo agua la boca.

-jajaja, me encantaría pero, puede que no sea una buena idea- dijo desanimada mirando una fotografía de un hombre que se hallaba en una repisa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ángela ladeando su cabeza.

-Cosas complicadas- dijo pero noto que la pequeña no la dejaría en paz solo con eso –una decepción...no- hizo una pausa y miro de nuevo la fotografía–ah...¿como decirlo? Tengo miedo de...no se...tal vez terminar como el-. Ángela la analizo un momento y sonrió.

-¡Zu! Tenemos problemas- grito un señor medio gordito y de bigote blanco, en su rostro se veía temor. Zu no pregunto nada y solo salió corriendo del lugar quitándose el delantal y colgándolo en perchero junto a la puerta.

-Si no se resisten no habrá tantos problemas- gritaba un hombre en su intento de calmar a la multitud de gente que se encontraba frente a el.

-Maldición piratas- dijo Zu abriéndose paso entre la multitud con un bate en mano. Muy detrás de ella venían los tres niños que observaban con precaución.

-¿Qué te traes mujer?- pregunto molesto uno de los piratas.

-Largo de aquí maleantes mal nacidos- dijo Zu molesta dándole un golpe al pirata en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de cara contra el suelo. Otro la miro hacer esto y tomo el bate por un extremo cuando ella se descuido.

-¿Alguien se siente muy valiente?- dijo el hombre jalando el bate y azotando a Zu contra el suelo.

-Rocchette- murmuro temeroso Tom dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, y como si lo hubiera llamado dicho hombre miro en su dirección.

-Aun no término contigo- lo distrae Zu tomándolo del tobillo; Tom aprovecha la oportunidad y empuja a las otras dos a la maleza que estaba cerca.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ayudarla- le regaña Ángela quitándose una hoja de la boca.

-Estas loca con trabajos salimos vivos de su barco, ¿quieres que te vuelvan a atrapar?- le dice Tom susurrando.

-¿Quién es Rocchette?- pregunto confundida Ilia.

-El pirata que arruino mi vida- dijo en tono dramático y con un poco de burla Ángela –aunque es peligroso, no hay que tomarlo a la ligera- le advirtió.

-Oh, entonces hay que patearle el trasero- dijo Ilia entusiasmada, Tom las miro a ambas aterrorizado.

-¿Enserio vamos a hacer esto?- pregunto no muy convencido.

-Pues al menos yo si, se le debo por la deliciosa comida- le contesto Ángela seria parándose de donde estaba y silbando. Esto causo que los piratas de distrajeran un poco -¡Hey, bola de manteca!¿Me recuerdas?- grito Ángela haciendo caras –los llevare a otra parte, ayuden a Zu y me alcanzan- les u a los otros dos -¡vamos tortugas!- dijo al esquivar al primer tipo que intento atraparla y hecho a correr.

-Déjenla sucios-

-Basura como tú no debe hablar- interrumpió Rocchette a Zu dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-Genial, se supone que el difícil le tocaba a Angy- dijo Tom parándose frente a su ex capitán con su Bo. No lo pensó mucho y se fue sobre el hombre dándole algunos golpes que este bloqueaba –enserio niño, ¿eso es todo lo que..?- se burlo de el Rocchette pero en su distracción Tom logro darle un golpe en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire y alejándolo de Zu.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- le preguntó Tom ayudándola a parase.

-Si aun no estoy en la banca- le dijo Zu sonriendo y tomando su bate –no puedo dejar que unos niños me protejan- comento sonriendo.

-No se crean... yo puedo con dos mocosos- dijo orgulloso Rocchette aun falto de aire. Tom y Zu se miraron y cada uno ataco por un lado, al menos uno debía de darle un golpe, pero el hombre lograba bloquear los ataques –les dije que era inútil- dijo tomando el Bo. de Tom y jalando al chico hasta impactarlo en un árbol. Rocchette se acerco sacando su espada, pero Zu no perdió el tiempo y le dio un batazo en la oreja haciendo caer de su lado derecho.

-Hey, Tom ¿cierto? No mueras- dijo Zu acercándose a ver que el chico siguiera consiente y lo estaba pero su cabeza había comenzado a sangrar.

-Bien se les acabo la suerte- dijo Rocchette con furia mientras se levantaba del suelo –ya no tienes donde escapar ¿que harás, quedarte ahí y defender a un extraño o huir como lo hizo tu cobarde padre? También puedes morir- dijo el hombre sacando su espada y caminando lentamente hacia la muchacha –te doy 5 para que decidas-.

Zu sentía que debía correr, ¿Por qué debía proteger a un niño que ni conocía? Pero también ¿Por qué unos niños la ayudaron? –si los ayudo, estoy muerta...pero- pensó mientras miraba al suelo

-3...2...- Rocchette ya iba a la mitad de su cuenta regresiva.

-¡No pretendo vivir mi vida como el!- grito Zu molesta poniendo su bate frente a ella como escudo esperando a que el golpe de la espada le diera de lleno.

-¡Muere!-

-¡Zu abajo!- gritó Ángela saliendo de la maleza que se encontraba detrás de ellos, seguida por Ilia -¡No los toques, bola de manteca!- grito la niña logrando hacer contacto con el rostro del pirata dándole una patada de lleno. Con el impulso ella voló de regreso donde estaban sus amigos.

-Tom, ¿sigues vivo verdad?- pregunto preocupada Ilia viendo la sangre.

-No moriré tan fácil- dijo el chico intentando verse genial.

-No, es difícil que los miedosos mueran tan rápido- bromeo Ángela guiñándole un ojo al chico.

-Maldita, debí de asegurarme de ahogarte con mis propias manos- dijo el hombre levantándose de nuevo.

-Alguien esta molesto porque le quite su comida- se burlo Ángela -pero no te preocupes viejo, te ahorre una mala experiencia con las frutas-.

-Hacerte la graciosa no te va a ayudar mocosa- dijo molesto el hombre mientras mas piratas aparecían a los lados –su suerte se acabo- dijo el sonriendo; los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles estaban rodeados.

-Angy ¿crees poder hacer eso que hiciste la última vez?- pregunto Tom lo mas calmado que pudo aunque el sentía como sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar.

-¿La última vez?- pregunto Ángela confusa mirando a sus contrincantes.

-Si ese como grito que hacia que doliera la cabeza, cuando le dieron a Ilia ¿recuerdas?- comenzó a presionar un poco mas ya que los hombres se estaban acercando rápido.

-Oh eso, jeje si- dijo ella sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho –tápense los oídos- dijo con una sonrisa astuta antes de tomar aire y comenzar a gritar.

-Gritar no servirá...- comenzó a decir Rocchette cuando noto como los que estaban mas cercanos a los niños comenzaban a caer al suelo adoloridos, entonces lo sintió un sonido agudo que penetraba en su cabeza, sentía que sus tímpanos reventarían, lucho por no escucharlo mas pero ya estaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Auch, y woa, eso fue increíble- dijo Zu sorprendida –aun tapándome los oídos me dolió un poco- comento metiendo un dedo en su oído.

-jeje, ups. Aun no lo controlo, ni tan siquiera se bien como lo hago- explico Ángela subiendo sus hombros.

-Zu, ¿estas bien? Ya llegaron los marines, vienen para acá- dijo el mismo hombre que había entrado al lugar de Zu.

-¿Marines?- preguntaron preocupados los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, el hombre asintió causando que ellos se preocuparan; Ángela e Ilia comenzaron a correr en círculos mientras que Tom se levantaba intentando no caerse.

-Tenemos, tenemos que moverte de aquí- dijo rápido Ángela poniéndose debajo de uno de los brazos de Tom para darle soporte – hay que tirarnos en los arbustos- le dijo a Ilia la cual de un salto ya estaba dentro de estos.

Zu los miraba curiosa y no pudo contener la risa -¿pero que hacen? Ustedes no son...- la mirada penetrante de Ángela la hizo detenerse, lo estaban haciendo enserio.

-No se preocupen, todo esta bajo control- dijo el capitán de la flota –hemos revisado todo y ya tenemos a los piratas bajo custodia- miro algunos papeles que traía en las manos –la recompensa le será enviada dentro de unos días-.

-¿Tenia una recompensa?- pregunto Zu sorprendida.

-Si, puede que no parezca tan temible, pero ellos fueron los responsables de la matanza en la Isla Iris, entre otras cosas- el hombre hizo una pausa dudando en seguir hablando –ya que estamos con eso, ¿han visto a esta chica?- pregunto el hombre mostrando un cartel de se busca.

-No- contesto ella tomando el cartel entre sus manos –no era mentira, esos chiquillos son piratas- pensó ella al mirar la foto de Ángela en el cartel.

-Por favor si la encuentran háganoslo saber- dijo el capitán antes de subir a su barco y zarpar. Zu se quedo hasta ver que se fueran por completo, después regreso a su hogar para encontrarse con 3 niños medio heridos en su sala –ya se fueron- les dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ilia señalando el cartel que traía Zu en la mano, lo tomo y se los mostro –linda foto- dijo burlona.

-No puede ser, la subieron y no ha pasado ni dos meses- comento Tom sorprendido.

-¿Pues que hicieron?- les pregunto la chica intrigada.

-Vivir- dijo un tanto cortante Ángela mirando la recompensa –no me gusto la foto, tenemos que cambiarla- dijo ella ya mas sonriente; los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Zu durante el desayuno, ya habían pasado dos días desde el asunto de Rocchette y los tres chicos se habían estado quedando con Zu.

-Si ya no duele- le contesta Tom sonriendo; después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

-Desayuno, desayuno- coreaban Ángela e Ilia acercándose a la cocina.

-Buenos días- les saludo Zu con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a comer con todos.

-Buenos días- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo –gracias por la comida- dijo Ángela antes de meterse el primer bocado a la boca.

-Y ¿ya saben que harán?- pregunto Zu para romper el silencio.

-Pues he estado pensando en muchas cosas- comenzó a decir Ángela, lo cual sorprendió a todos ya que normalmente primero come y después platica –el que derrotáramos a Rocchette siento que fue pura suerte, y se que hay piratas y marines aun mas fuertes que el- comenzó a explicar; ambos Tom y Zu la miraban sorprendidos –así que creo lo mejor es...quedarnos aquí y entrenar hasta volvernos mas fuertes, no es que este diciendo que seamos débiles solo que aun no estamos listos para salir a grandes aventuras- esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojada.

-Woa, yo estaba pensando en como convencerte para que nos quedáramos, pero enserio esto no me lo esperaba- dijo sorprendido Tom.

-Es instinto pequeño Tomy, deberías escuchar mas a tu ser- le dijo seria Ilia, eso causo que Ángela y Zu comenzaran a reírse.

4 años después...

-¿Enserio, estas segura?- pregunto Ángela mirando al barco que tenia frente a ella.

-Claro, ¿o acaso pretendes irte nadando? – preguntona Zu a su capitana.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, ya dije que es tuya, Loving Cloud, así le decía-

-Lindo detalle- comento Tom mirando la nave, junto a el Ilia miraba enmudecida por la emoción.

-Pues que esperan, ¡vámonos!- gritó Ángela emocionada corriendo hacia el navío –¡Zarpamos!- ordeno y las velas se desplegaron dejando ver la jolly roger que los representaría, una calavera con alas y una estela de ángel.


	25. A los ángeles les gusta jugar

-Por favor Tom-sama, ayúdame- pidió una chica hincada apretando fuertemente la mano de Tom.

-¡¿Eh?!- gritaron las tres chicas al ver la escena.

-Sin tu ayuda, estaré perdida- imploro la chica a un sonrojado Tom que no podía pronunciar palabra, mientras sus otras tres compañeras lo miraban con asombro.

-¿Saben de donde salió?- pregunto aun sorprendida y entre susurros Ángela a las otras dos, ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Sama?- dijo Zu intentando no reírse

-Lo siento Jessica, me encantaría ayudar pero mi capitana ya dio la orden para zarpar- dijo Tom volteando a ver a su capitana, con los ojos le imploraba que le siguiera la corriente.

-Pero, enserio necesito tu ayuda- imploro la chica abrazándolo fuertemente –o déjame hablar con ella yo la hare entender-.

-Oh, no eso es una mala idea, esa chica tiene un muy mal temperamento- le repuso Tom rápido impidiéndole el paso hacia el barco.

-¿Qué sucede Tom?- interrumpió Ángela llegando lo mas seria posible.

-¿Eres tu la capitana?- pregunto al instante la chica Jessica; Ángela asintió – por favor, no te lleves a Tom, lo necesitamos aquí- pidió la chica ahora un poco mas seria y con un tono un tanto amenazante hacia Ángela.

Ella un poco molesta pero divertida volteo a ver a Tom el cual con los ojos le hacia señas para que dijera que no; Ángela entendiendo el mensaje sonrió astuta, luego regreso su mirada al barco -¡Chicos!- grito llamando la atención de su pequeña tripulación –nos quedamos un par de días mas- dijo como orden final.

-¡Si!-grito la chica abrazando fuertemente a Tom –tengo que decirle a mi padre- dijo justo antes de salir corriendo de regreso a la ciudad.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ángela divertida viendo a su amigo que parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el haciendo señas en dirección en la que se había ido la chica.

-Me pareció divertido, además...¿Tom-sama?- dijo ella molestando al chico el cual se sonrojo salvajemente.

-No... no fue nada- dijo avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿mmm? ¿Acaso nuestro doctor tiene una debilidad por las chicas castañas y tiernas?- dijo Zu burlonamente mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¡No es lo que piensan!- se defendió enojado-solo la ayude con unos hombres que la estaban molestando-.

-jeje, te volviste su héroe- dijo riendo Ilia que igual se había acercado al chico.

-¿Oh, entonces cuando vez a una damisela en peligro, tu lado valiente es activado?- le molesto Ángela divertida; Tom las miro molesto y sonrojado.

-¿Es usted el señor Tom?- preguntó un guardia que acaba de llegar interrumpiendo la escena, Tom solo asintió –se solicita su presencia y la de su tripulación en el edificio central de la ciudad- y con esto comenzó a caminar dando a entender que lo siguieran.

-Espera... ¿digo tu tripulación?- pregunto confundida Zu.

-jeje, si sobre eso, el padre de Jessica piensa que yo soy el capitán de Angel Pirates- dijo Tom intentando no hacer contacto visual con Ángela; ella lo miraba haciendo pucheros pero ya no dijo nada.

Al llegar a dicho edificio, en la entrada los esperaban Jessica y un señor que parecía su padre, junto a ellos un par de mayordomos que cargaban unos uniformes un tanto extraños.

-Sabia que vendrías- dijo Jessica lanzándose a Tom con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Tom-san, por ayudarnos con esto- dijo el hombre saludando a Tom luego miro a las chicas –ellas deben de ser tu tripulación, ahora entiendo el porque los llaman ángeles- dijo sonriente el hombre- mi nombre es Eustasius Leberius, mucho gusto jovencitas- se presento amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Ángela Bandort, ellas son Zu e Ilia, mucho gusto- respondió educada y con un tono un tanto formal.

-Oh, entonces los rumores eran ciertos, la sangre podrida de Bandort sigue en este mundo- dijo sombrío el hombre al mirar directamente a los ojos a Ángela, causándole un escalofrió. Luego aparto la mirada e hizo una seña a los mayordomos –bueno eso es historia muerta, sigamos en lo que estaba. Por favor pónganse esto y entren por la segunda puerta de la planta baja; en el camino se les será explicado todo- les ordeno entrando en el edificio.

Los cuatro entraron al edificio sin decir una palabra mas, los dividieron para entrar a los vestidores. Ángela se notaba un tanto molesta, Zu e Ilia tenían una idea del porque "la sangre podrida de Bandort"; aquel comentario no solo le molestaba a ella sino también a sus camaradas.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- pregunto Zu por fin rompiendo aquella atmosfera tan pesada.

-En el pasado, mi padre hizo algo que a los nobles no les gusto- comenzó a explicar Ángela –intentaron borrar el apellido Bandort por completo, pero no lo lograron- la volteo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque se notaba un tanto triste.

-Solo hay que demostrarles que tan podrida esta- se escucho a Tom decir desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ángela riendo un poco.

Después de haberse cambiado a los extraños overoles que curiosamente tenían impresos su JollyRoger, fueron a la planta baja y entraron por la puerta que les habían dicho.

-¡Bien, señoras y señores! ¡Disculpen la espera! ¡Los juegos vana a empezar!- se escucho a un narrador gritar con un micrófono, una onda de gritos y aplausos llego a los oídos de los chicos y al salir vieron que ese encontraban en algo que parecía una pista de obstáculos.

-¿En que nos hemos metido?- dijo Zu mirando sorprendida alrededor.

-Les dije que era una muy mala idea- se quejo Tom masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Miren- dijo Ilia señalando del otro lado, donde se encontraba otra puerta y otro grupo de personas, en su mayoría hombres.

-Hoy tenemos a dos grupos especiales- anuncio el narrador – por un lado, ¡Angel Pirates!- grito el narrador seguido por una ola de aplausos y gritos.

-Vamos, que esperan caminen- dijo un guardia que se encontraba detrás de ellos cuidando la entrada. Ellos sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras caminaron al centro del estadio mientras olas de aplausos y gritos los rodeaban.

-Y por el otro ¡Demoniatic Pirates!- grito de nuevo el narrador y asi los hombres del otro lado entraron igual a escena -¡Estos dos equipos deberán cruzar por el valle de las arenas movedizas, el pantano pegajoso y si aun no se han rendido también tenemos el ring del dolor! ¡Las reglas del juego son simples, los primeros en llegar al final completos, ganan!-.

-¿Y que te hizo pensar que participaríamos en su loca competencia?- grito molesto el que parecía el capitán de los Demoniatic Pirates.

-¡Como medidas de precaución, nos hemos tomado la libertad de poner unos jugosos premios para los ganadores!- comenzó a explicar el narrador, entonces humo comenzó a salir del final de la pista de obstáculos dejando ver dos astas con banderas que ondeaban frenéticamente -¡quien ganes se llevara una recompensa de 10 mil berries, junto con este pequeño suvenir!- con esto los gritos aumentaron aun más.

Al observar con cuidado notaron que una de aquellas banderas era la de ellos.

-¿En que momento?- preguntó Ángela preocupada mirando con desesperación su bandera.

-Oigan, con eso no se juego- dijo el capitán de la otra banda molesto.

-¡Se nota el entusiasmo! ¡Habiendo dejado esto en claro comencemos el juego!- grito el narrador emocionado -¡Recuerden, su meta es llegar completos al final, cualquier método para deshacerse de los demás es valido!- los grito se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes.

-Lo siento angelitos, pero lo tendremos que desplumar- dijo burlón el capitán acercándose a Ángela y tomándola por la barbilla.

-Lo siento, pero no somos unos ángeles normales- le contesto retadora Ángela quitándose su mano de encima.

-No hablas en serio ¿o si?- dijo Tom sin aliento.

-Esto ya no es un juego, nuestro orgullo como piratas esta en juego- le dijo Ángela mirándolo seria –debemos recuperar esa bandera cueste lo que cueste-dijo poniendo su mano frente a ella.

-A patearles el trasero- dijo Ilia poniendo su mano sobre la de Ángela, Zu hizo lo mismo.

-Enserio estamos locos- dijo Tom sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la de ellas.

-¡Vamos!- grito Ángela levantando las manos de todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Comiencen!- grito el narrador junto con el sonido de un cañón que dio comienzo a la carrera.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza pero me dio un bajon de inspiracion y no sabia que escribir, pero ya estoy retomando por ahora seran unas cuantas aventuras de este grupo :)

Tambien si les ha entrado la duda de como se ven Angela en estos momentos aqui les dejo un link de un dibujo de ella /d8tmr88


	26. Trabajo en equipo

-¡Que comience el juego!- grito emocionado el locutor seguido pro las ovaciones de los espectadores.

-Ahora si nos metimos en una grande- dijo Zu dando una vuelta para ver bien a toda la gente.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!- grito Ilia corriendo hacia la primera prueba, las arenas movedizas.

-Espera, no me dejes atrás- le siguió Ángela emocionada.

-Nuestros participantes se ven emocionados y comienzan a correr hacia la primera prueba, las arenas movedizas- dijo el narrador observando los movimientos de ambos bandos. –¿Quién llegara a la meta? Demonios contra Ángeles, que emocionante. Y ahí temeos a los demoniatic pirates liderados por Yosun, su recompensa es de 15,000 berries se dice que es de los piratas mas temidos en esta parte del East Blue, ¿pero eso será suficiente para derrotar a los pequeños Ángeles?-

-Muévete mocosa- dijo molesto Yosun empujando hacia a tras a Ilia que estaba por pisar el escenario arenoso –esto no es un juego para niños-.

-¡Nadie le hace nada a Ilia-chan!- dijo molesta Ángela llegando por atrás y dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándolo así de cara contra la arena.

-Ojo, que ya empezamos con los ataques físicos, ¿tendrán suerte de haber tirado al capitán en algún punto clave?- dijo el locutor esperando a que Yosun se moviera, y los hizo.

-¡Mocosa, me quedare con tu estúpida bandera!- grito Yosun molesto sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa.

-Mala suerte cayo en un punto seguro, esta patada le ha dado una ventaja favorable a los demonios por sobre ellos- dijo el locutor divertido viendo la escena, aplausos y gritos de las tribunas retumbaban en los oídos de los competidores.

-Ventaja mis...-

-Tranquila tigre, tenemos que esperar a que avancen un poco mas- detuvo Tom a Ángela que estaba apunto de entrar a seguir a Yosun.

-Venga brutos, que esto no es nada, ni tan siquiera se mueve la arena- grito el capitán a sus demás camaradas los cuales entraron como manada en la arena.

-Si somos pacientes y esperamos, podremos aprender de los errores de los demás- dijo Tom mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Ilia.

-Y al ser ellos más que nosotros, avanzaran por los obstáculos sin cuidado, bien pensado doctor- le elogio Zu dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-Exacto- sonrió Tom mirando a sus contrincantes.

-¿Qué es esto, acaso los ángeles se dieron por vencidos- dijo sorprendió el locutor al ver que no se habían movido de la salida. Abucheadas a acompañaban al comentario del locutor.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo?- pregunto Eustasius sentado desde un palco, junto a el sentada y preocupada observaba Jessica –Perderemos si no se mueven de ahí- dijo molesto el hombre.

-Vaya parece que esta vez, en vez de tigre eligieron conejos para la competencia- se burlo prepotente una señora que se encontraba a lado –me alegro de haber apostado por el otro bando- dijo riendo.

-Estoy segura que esto solo es una táctica del capitán, no debería de sentirse tan segura en estos juegos Lady Margaret- les defendió Jessica callando así a la señora –no te preocupes papá, estoy segura que Tom no nos defraudara-.

Un grito de parte de los espectadores hace que ambos miren asombrados a la arena.

-Pero que ingenio- grita el locutor emocionado –los ángeles están usando a los demonios que han quedado atorados en la arena para cruzar seguros- gritos y aplausos alentaban al equipo.

-Perdón, permiso, lo siento, uh eso dejara marca- decía Ángela al pisar a cada hombre por el que pasaba, detrás de ella Ilia, Zu y Tom, haciendo lo mismo -¡Gracias chicos!- se despidió Ángela de los hombres que seguían atorados en la arena.

-¡Que cambio tan radical! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que estaban esperando esto desde el principio? Pero aun así no hay mucho cambio, han llegado a una zona segura, pero los Demoniatic pirates siguen a la adelantara con 20 hombres al frente- las cámaras que grababa de cerca el asunto, hicieron un acercamiento al otro equipo, estaban ya casi por terminar de pasar las arenas movedizas.

-Diablos, ¿y ahora que?- preguntó desalentada Ilia mirando que frente a ellos ya no había hombres enterrados en la arena.

-mmm- Tom miro al frente y luego alas chicas –bien, haremos esto como equipo- diciendo esto saco de sus ropas un pequeño tubo de color negro.

-¿Por qué metiste tu arma?- le regaño Ilia –Nos dijeron que no las metiéramos-.

-Porque yo no confiaba en que fuera buena idea, ¿no me digan que ninguna de ustedes trajo sus armas?- preguntó sorprendido Tom, pero Ángela e Ilia desviaron la mirada, dejando a Zu para responder.

-Yo la iba a traer, pero aquí las señoritas me obligaron a dejarla- dijo tomando a ambas por el cuello y aprontándolas fuertemente.

-Espero esto no nos traiga problemas adelante- dijo Tom dando un suspiro –bueno esto es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo haciendo que se acercaran para explicarles.

-Mientras los angelitos están asustados sin moverse en medio del desierto, los demonios ya están dando sus primeros pasos en el pantano pegajoso- anuncio el locutor haciendo que las cámaras se centraran en el otro equipo.

-Jefe esto es imposible- se quejo uno de los hombres de Yosun.

-Cállate, no seas cobarde y metete de una vez- le contesto su capitán aventándolo de nuevo al pantano.

-¡Yosun lanzo a su navegante al pantano! ¡Rivalidad entre compañeros!- grito emocionado el locutor, haciendo que Yosun mirara molesto a la cámara -¿acaso ese será su plan, llegar solo a la meta?-.

-¡Ahora salta!- grito Tom llamando la atención de los espectadores.

-¡Eso es increíble! Pero que cosa tan ingeniosa la que están haciendo los ángeles- dijo alegre el locutor gritando con euforia -¡eso realmente es trabajo en equipo!- grito, al instante de las gradas se oía como la gente coreaba a los Angel Pirates.

-¡funciona!- grito emocionada Ilia mientras daba un largo salto. Lo que estaban haciendo era que se dividieron en parejas y cada uno tomo un extremo del bo de Tom; avanzaban saltando usando como soporte y distancia el bo, y así si alguna delas parejas quedaba atorada la otra le podía ayudar jalando su extremo del bo.

-E...eso es trampa- dijo molesta Lady Maragret.

-Solo porque el equipo por que aposto no use el cerebro, no significa que ellos estén haciendo trampa- le respondió molesta Jessica defendiendo al equipo.

-Maldición- dijo Yosun subiéndose sobre los hombros de uno de sus hombres –vamos muévete que nos alcanzan- demando el hombre enojado.

-El capitán de Demoniatic Pirates tuvo una buena idea, o tal vez no, el pantano pegajoso no los dejara avanzar así de fácil, aunque no es tan profundo como para morir ahogados pero, se pegara a sus pieles y poco a poco los ira dejando inmóviles- anuncio el locutor divertido –es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos equipos tengan un encuentro pegajoso-.

-¡Vamos Tom, tira!- grito Ángela tomándose fuerte de su extremo del bo junto con Ilia, se habían empezado a quedar atrapadas en la arena, estaban a solo unos pasos de pasar a la siguiente parte.

-¡Tira, tira, tira!- empezaron a corear las personas animando a Tom y Zu a que tiraran –creo el publico ha elegido a su equipo favorito- comento el locutor riendo un poco –es increíble que su plan funcionara. Oh, y al parecer los Demoniatic Pirates ya empiezan a tener problemas mayores- al instante la cámara volvió a cambiar enfocando la zona del pantano. En el estaban ya todos los tripulantes de la banda pirata sumergidos hasta la cabeza.

-Bola de idiotas- se quejaba Yosun –Beja, ayúdame a subir- le ordeno a un hombre alto que se encontraba justo detrás de el.

-¡oh! ¡Ese es Beta! ¡Se le conoce como el come oso! ¡Su recompensa es de 20,000 berries! ¡Ciertamente esto ser aun encuentro interesante!- dijo emocionado el locutor casi saliendo de la cabina donde estaba.

Mientras, Yosun con la ayuda de Beja, subió a los hombros del otro hombre y comenzó a brincar sobre sus hombres, tal y como lo había hecho Ángela y su pandilla hace unos momentos en las arenas movedizas.

-Copiones- dijo Ángela haciendo puchero, ya estaban en la entrada al pantano.

-¡Maldición, rápido 4 de ustedes síganme!- grito Yosun, saliendo del pantano y detrás de el 4 hombres que igual pasaban por encima de los demás.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, ya solo les queda correr a la meta- dijo Zu observando una manera de cruzar rápido.

-Está viscoso- dijo Ilia al tocar la superficie del pantano, y esta se movió como una gelatina.

-Ja, mala apuesta supongo Leberius-san.- dijo un hombre con un sombrero de copa y un monóculo –No puedo creer que esto acabe tan pronto- dijo un poco desanimado.

Eustasius molesto aplasto el aperitivo que tenía en su mano, respiro hondo y sonrió fríamente –no te emociones tanto-dijo entre dientes. Luego miro preocupado a su hija –te juro que si no ganan, los voy a-.

-Tranquilo padre, solo espera estoy segura de que lo lograran- le dijo Jessica intentando calmarlo –"Tom-sama, tu puedes"-pensó intentando calmarse a ella misma.

-jeje, tengo una idea- dijo Ángela animada corriendo a la orilla del pantano, levanto su pierna hasta su pecho y después la bajo golpeando fuertemente el suelo, haciendo un ruido increíblemente fuerte. Ante esta acción la superficie del pantano de separo de la orilla -¡urto piede!- grito ella feliz al ver que su idea había surtido efecto.

Luego entro en el hueco que se había formado y dio un aplauso -¡impacto!- grito al hacer que de nuevo el pantano se alejara de donde ella estaba.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- grito sorprendió el locutor, la gente igual gritaba sorprendida y emocionada de lo que estaban viendo -¿acaso ese ángel es un usuario? Simplemente sorprendente- dijo y entonces un pequeño hombre se acerco a el susurrándole algo al oído y mostrándole unos carteles. –Bien, ya tenemos aquí la información de los integrantes de ambos grupos, enserio que no puedo estar mas contento con esto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al leer el primer papel que tenia en frente – empecemos con Angel Pirates, su capitana y teniendo una recompensa de 12 000 berries, ¿Por qué tiene esta recompensa? Pues bueno ella es nada mas y nada menos de que Ángela Bandort- al decir su nombre la gente se quedo callada, dejando que solo los aplausos que daba Ángela para abrirse paso por el pantano resonaran en las paredes del lugar.

-La única sobreviviente de la masacre en la Isla Iris, y lo que queda de la famosa pareja de músico Bandort- dijo increíblemente emocionado el locutor, que a diferencia de los espectadores, no le importaba de donde era o quien era realmente Ángela si no lo que estaba haciendo. – Por desgracia los demás aun no tiene recompensa pero si sabemos quienes son, el doctor, Tomidias Mádecus, la cocinera Zu y su cazadora Iridiana, ciertamente ¡esta tripulación es un combo explosivo!- grito el locutor intentando animar nuevamente al publico.

-¡¿Tom el medico?! Me dijiste que el era el capitán- dijo sorprendido y un poco molesto Eustasius a su hija Jessica.

-Bueno es que yo pensé que el era el capitán, pero cuando le fui a pedir que nos ayudara resultó que no lo era- le respondió ella apenada y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Tranquilízate Leberius-san, esta vez hiciste algo bueno- intervino Lady Margarette con una sonrisa astuta -¿sabes los beneficios que recibiremos al entregar a esa niña? Que alguien traiga mi den den mushi y que me comunique con la marina- dijo ella sonriendo macabramente.

-Del lado de los Demoniatic Pirates, tenemos a...- empezó a decir los nombre de cada hombre en la tripulación, y vaya que eran bastantes. Mientras Ángela y los demás lograron pasar el pantano sin grandes problemas, pero los otros piratas ya iban a la mitad de la arena.

-Tenemos que alcanzarlos- dijo Ilia saliendo disparada a ellos dispuesta a detenerlos; detrás de ella venían los otros tres.

-¡Espera, no vayas tan rápido!- grito cansado Tom intentando seguirle el paso pero Ilia era demasiado rápida.

-¡UH! ¡El momento que todos ansían ha llegado! Y yo aquí presentando a los equipos, por cierto hace unos momentos un comunicado llego a mi de parte de los jueces, dicen que para hacer esto mas interesante, si mínimo no llegan 4 integrantes del equipo a la meta al mismo tiempo no podrán ganar- dijo emocionado el locutor y de nuevo la audiencia grito eufórica.

Los demonios miraron con malicia a los ángeles, si lograban derrotar a uno solo de ellos, tendrían el juego mas que asegurado –cabe resaltar que les es permitido usar cualquier tipo de armas o habilidades- dijo el locutor y con esto el único camino hacia la meta se cerro y una campana sonó dando inicio a la batalla final entre ambos bandos.

-Padre tenemos un problema, no metieron sus armas- dijo alarmada Jessica a su padre después de haber hablado con una de sus damas de compañía que había ido a revisar los vestidores; su padre al escuchar esto palideció.

-jajaja, enserio esto no podría ser mas fácil- rio Lady Margarette.

-¿Quién ganara? ¿Los ángeles serán suficientes para contener a estos demonios?- dijo el locutor esperando el movimiento de cualquiera delos dos equipos -¡que esto empiece de una vez!- grito el desesperado.

-Aquí se acabo todo angelitos- dijo Yosun haciendo una seña para que todos se fueran sobre la mas débil, (según ellos) Ilia.

* * *

A/N

urto piede -es pie impacto en italiano por si se lo preguntaban XD

Bueno ahora si me emocione escribiendo XD, espero les guste y no se les haga pesado, lo escribi con todo mi corazon.

Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, de hecho iban a ir juntos pero senti que ya era demasiado asi que mejor lo partire en tres espero no les moleste :P

Si tienen dudas sobre el poder de Angela, esperen al siguiente capitulo donde se explicara mejor que onda con sus habilidades :)


	27. ¡Pelea!

-Aplástenla- dijo Yosun dejando que 4 de sus hombres corrieran sobre Ilia.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Traición acaso? Los Angel Pirates se han hecho a un lado dejando a la pequeña e indefensa Ilia pelear contra 4 hombres armados.

-¿Segura que puedes con los 4?-pregunto preocupado Tom mientras daba unos pasos atrás lentamente.

-Tranquilo esto será pan comido- le contesto ella guiñándole un ojo; acto seguido ella se agacho esquivando el puño de uno de los hombres –muy lento- canto ella saltando hacia arriba con el puño de frente dándole en la quijada a su atacante dejándolo adolorido en el suelo -1 y faltan 3- dijo mirando a los otros tres hombres y retándolos a acercarse.

-No quieras lucirte mocosa- dijo uno de ellos que traía una espada, soltó un golpe con esta pero Ilia lo esquivo fácilmente; el hombre desesperado comenzó a intentar darle con la espada pero Ilia continuaba esquivando sus ataques.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes anciano?- dijo burlona Ilia para hacerle enojar.

-No tientes tu suerte pequeña sabandija- dijo un hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas, la abrazo dejándola momentáneamente inmóvil.

-¡Oh no!- grito el locutor -¡la han acorralado! ¿La ayudaran sus compañeros?-.

Entonces el hombre de la espada se acerco corriendo listo para darle el golpe final a Ilia –descansa angelito- dijo este burlón sintiendo la victoria llegar por si sola.

-Lamento arruinar tu momento amigo, pero no será tan fácil- dijo Zu acercándose al hombre con espada y dándole un golpe en la cara; Ilia aprovechando la sorpresa levanto sus piernas y le dio una patada en la cabeza a su atrapante.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Zu sobando su puño.

-Seria mas fácil si trajeran sus armas- les regaño Tom molesto.

-¿No lo superaras verdad?- dijo Ángela suspirando –perdón, pero nos dijeron que dejáramos nuestras cosas y tu no nos dijiste que podíamos traer las armas- dijo ella poniendo cara de puchero.

-Ya, ya solo, recuperemos la bandera y larguemos ¿si?- dijo el acariciando su cabeza.

-Padre ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto preocupada Jessica al ver en el lio en el que estaban metidos.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de darles sus armas, rápido ve a recoger sus cosas- le dijo a su hija y su dama de compañía fue con ella.

-Te noto un poco desesperado Leberius-san- dijo divertida Lady Margarette soplándose con un abanico –no te preocupes que esto acabara pronto, la marina ya viene para acá- dijo ella riendo.

-¡He peleado con jabalís mas fuertes que ustedes, bola de inútiles!- grito emocionada Ilia sacando la lengua y haciendo enojar a sus contrincantes.

-¿Jabalis? Esa chica si que esta loca y esta pelea se pondrá mejor, han quedado 5 contra 4, si esto no los emociona no se que lo hará- el locutor decía emocionado mientras golpeaba con una de sus manos la mesa –los participantes se acomodan; los gemelos Wun contra la pequeña Ilia, Beja contra Tom, Dalek contra Zu y por ultimo capitán contra capitán Ángela contra Yosun. ¡Dios que alguien me detenga que no puedo con la emoción!-.

-Enserio ese tipo es algo sensible ¿no?- comento Ángela riendo a Tom al escuchar sus reacciones todo el rato.

-Hay gente que no puede controlar sus emociones- le respondió Tom serio pero con tono burlón en la voz.

-Venga que ya me quiero largar de este lugar- dijo molesto Yosun desenvainando su espada y caminando hacia Ángela.

-Eres algo desesperado Yosun-san, eso es malo para tu salud- le dijo Ángela como niña pequeña haciendo enojar al hombre.

-Mi espada es mala para tu salud- dijo el hombre soltando el primer golpe, pero Ángela lo esquivo fácilmente –deja de moverte-.

-jeje lo siento pero no soy tonta- respondió ella riendo y esquivando los golpes.

-Yo soy Ku-

-Y yo Yuu-

-Y juntos somos los gemelos Wuu- dijeron dos hombres delgados que posaban frente a Ilia.

-¿Son del circo?-preguntó inocente Ilia sentada frente a ellos y aplaudiendo –porque son muy buenos-.

-No lo somos- contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos, molestos se acercaron a Ilia dando volteretas –pagaras pro tu insulto- dijeron mientras se aproximaban a la chica.

-¿Tu no dirás nada?- preguntó nervioso Tom al ver a su contrincante Beja, un hombre alto y músculos que al verlo te daba miedo -¿que tal si no hacemos nada y lo dejamos como empate?- ofreció estirando la mano para un apretón pero el grandulón lo miro directo a los ojos –entonces...eres mudo- dijo algo incomodo Tom rascándose la nuca.

-¡Aplasta!- grito Beja dando un puñetazo en el lugar justo donde estaba Tom, pero el salto hacia tras cayendo sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- gritó Tom molesto viendo como Beja sacaba su puño de entre los escombros del suelo –genial, me toco el lunático- dijo Tom temblando un poco del miedo.

-Si pudiera destrozarte de otra forma, lo haría con mi otra pistola- dijo Dalek examinando a Zu de pies a cabeza con una mirada de perversión y guiñándole un ojo.

-Y a mi me encantaría destrozar tu cara a puñetazos- le dijo Zu molesta apretando ambos puños –oh, espera eso si puedo hacerlo- dijo ella sonriendo tronando sus nudillos.

-¡Se puede ver quienes llevan la ventaja!- grito el locutor.

-Si tan solo tuviera mi cadena- pensó Ángela esquivando y corriendo fuera del alcance de Yosun.

-¿Qué sucede angelito? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas?- preguntó divertido Yosun persiguiéndola, entonces Ángela tropezó y cayo de cara en el suelo.

-¡Angy!- grito Tom al ver que Yosun se preparaba para darle por la espalda, pero Beja no lo dejaba pasar.

-Yo no dejarte pasar- le dijo el gran hombre.

-Tu sonar como un tonto- le dijo irritado Tom bloqueando uno de sus golpes con su bo.

-¡Oh no, Ángela esta desprotegida!- grito el locutor al ver la situación –esperen...que es eso, algo esta atacando Yosun desde el cielo- dijo emocionado.

Yosun mientras tanto intentaba quitarse de encima el ave que lo atacaba en la cabeza –déjame maldita sea-.

-¡Reaper!-grito contenta Ángela al ver a su emplumado amigo en acción -¿dónde habías estado amigo?- pregunto mientras se levantaba aprovechando la distracción. Una vez que Reaper noto a Ángela de pie se alejo de Yosun y se poso en su hombro –cierto, de seguro te quedaste dormido en el puesto de vigía- dijo ella chasqueando los dedos –bueno no importa, ahora todo será mas fácil- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Mas fácil? ¿Que cambio puede hacer tu pequeña avecilla?- preguntó Yosun sudando y respirando fuerte.

-Primero, es un halcón y segundó, ambos hacemos un buen equipo- le contestó Ángela con una sonrisa astuta, entonces Reaper levanto vuelo y se fue de nuevo.

-¡Ja! ¿Buen equipo? Tu ave te acaba de abandonar- se burlo el.

-¿Abandonar? Creo necesitas usar lentes Yosun-san- dijo Ángela levantando las manos y atrapando su cadena que caía del cielo; Yosun miro y arriba de ellos sobrevolaba Reaper el cual volvió a irse, el lo siguió con la mirada y vio que el ave estaba recogiendo y entregando las armas que le estaban entregando desde las gradas – ¡Gracias Jessica-chan!-grito Ángela saludando a la chica que se encontraba en las gradas entregándole las cosas a Reaper, luego miro de nuevo a Yosun -vez, te lo dije, somos un equipo- dijo mientras comenzaba a mover su cadena.

-Uy una cadena ¿Qué harás, amararme?- dijo burlón Yosun.

-Si, esa puede ser una opción- contesto Ángela sonriendo y lanzando un extremo hacia la cara de Yosun, en al cual tenia una pesa de color negro.

-¡Oh pero que cambio tan repentino! ¡Ahora si las cosas están parejas, y se nota que ambos lados pelearan en serio!-grito emocionado el locutor -¡Que venga la sangre!- grito levantando los brazos mientras una ola de coros le acompañaba.

Ilia VS Los Gemelos Wuu

-Gracias Reaper, con una será más que suficiente- dijo Ilia atrapando el hacha que el halcón le había llevado; luego miro a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa malévola –que comience la caza-.

Dicho esto Ilia comenzó a correr hacia sus contrincantes, tomando el hacha con ambas manos, luego apoyándose sobre la punta del hacha se paro de manos dándole a Yuu una patada en la cara; cayo en cuclillas y se lanzo para darle un golpe con el hacha a Ku pero el lo esquivo.

Yuu volvió a levantarse y le dio una patada en la espalda a Ilia lanzándola volando de frente hacia Ku el cual la recibió con un puñetazo en el estomago -¿decías algo de que seria suficiente?- le dijo Ku limpiando un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

-Apenas estoy calentando- le contesto Ilia recuperando el aire y parándose –venga, que esto apenas empieza- se puso en guardia y espero el siguiente ataque. Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia ella y cada uno ataco por un lado; Ilia los bloqueo a ambos y los aventó, luego se fue contra Yuu que era el mas cercano y le dio un golpe en la rodilla con la parte de atrás del hacha; esta vez acertó dejando al hombre tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor –uno fuera falto uno- dijo sonriendo y mirando al hermano sobrante.

-¡Yuu! Pagaras por esto rata- dijo molesto Ku lanzando sus mejores golpes contra Ilia y acorralándola contra el muro de contención que había alrededor -¿Qué sucede, te quedaste sin ideas?- pregunto molesto mientras seguía golpeando a Ilia sin dejarla contraatacar.

-Piensa, piensa- se decía a si misma Ilia mientras intentaba bloquear la mayoría de los golpes, entonces Ku logro acertar uno justo en sus costillas haciendo que Ilia cayera del dolor al suelo. Ku aun molesto por lo de su hermano comenzó a patear a Ilia justo en las cotillas.

-¿Quién es el fuerte ahora eh?- gritaba Ku mientras la golpeaba. Ilia adolorida tomo su hacha con fuerza y la puso sobre su cotilla haciendo que Ku se detuviera con tal de no cortarse el pie. Viendo la oportunidad usando su hacha, Ilia jalo el pie de Ku para que se callera, se levanto como pudo y le dio un golpe en la cara con el hacha dejándolo inconsciente.

-La presa nunca vence al cazador- dijo Ilia respirando forzado, luego quedo en cuclillas mirando las peleas de los demás –venga, no son tan difíciles- dijo ella dándole ánimos a sus amigos.

Zu VS Dalek

-Dichoso el clavito que ponche esas llantitas- dijo Dalek desenvainando su espada y lamiendo sus labios como si acabara de ver un jugoso trozo de carne.

-Ya valiste amigo- dijo Zu molesta atrapando lo que Reaper le acaba de dejar, eran su bóxers de plata, se los puso y tomo posición de ataque –déjame reacomodarte las ideas a golpes- le dijo sonriendo y comenzando a brincar en su lugar.

Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que Zu tuvo la iniciativa y se acerco a Dalek haciendo una finta de golpearlo por el costado, Dalek cayendo en la trampa reacciono dejando su flanco derecho desprotegido, entonces Zu le soltó un gancho acertando –pegas fuerte a pesar de verte tan delicada- dijo Dalek alejándose de ella y sobándose el golpe.

Zu solo sonrió, se acerco de nuevo y comenzó a darle golpes a diestra y siniestra, Dalek los bloqueaba todas con al espada. En cuanto Zu bajo la guardia, Dalek contraataco haciendo que Zu retrocediera, el choca de los metales hacia un ruido impresiónate –perro que ladra no muerde ¿eh?- dijo Dalek sintiéndose orgulloso de tener bajo control la situación.

-¿Y quien dijo que era perro?- contesto Zu con una sonrisa astuta, entonces justo después de bloquear un golpe de su espada se agacho y después le dio un gancho que iba directo a la quijada. Dalek leyendo sus movimientos se movió pero no lo esquivo por completo, y el golpe lo des balanceo un poco. –Los ángeles no ladran, los ángeles cuidan y castigan- dijo Zu jadeando.

-¿Castigan? Pues si eres tú la castigadora yo no me quejo- Dalek le dijo mirándola con deseo –aunque si yo te pudiera castigar, seria aun mejor- preparo su espada y dio un golpe al aire, Zu lo miro enojada y entonces sintió el golpe en su hombro derecho -¿te gusta? Le llamo Espectro Whip, es la forma en que castigo a mis gatitas- mientras dice esto mira el filo de su espada –solo hay que crear cierta presión sobre la hoja y la magia sucede, jeje ¿lo probamos otra vez?- y con esto volvió a mover su espada en el aire -¡Espectro Whip!-.

Zu miro con atención los movimientos de la espada y calculo la forma en al que vendría el corto y comenzó a moverse, esquivando los cortes casi de manera perfecta ya que varios cortes en su rostro y extremidades aparecían conforme iba esquivando; con cada esquivada ella daba un paso al frente y se mantenía en guardia -¡No hay nada que puedas hacer corazón, este juego termino! ¡Y yo gane!- grito Dalek al ver la condición de Zu, tenia cortadas ya por todo el cuerpo, el overol que traía dejaba ver partes de su piel ensangrentada. Pero ella no se rindió y siguió avanzando.

Estando ya a 2 metros de distancia de el, decidió arriesgarse, tomo vuelo y dio un salto hacia el, recibiendo uno de los cortes de lleno en el brazo izquierdo; ignorando el dolor y quedando en cuclillas frente a el, se puso en posición y se concentro haciendo que toda su fuerza y energía se centrara en su puño derecho -¡Cruch Skul!- grito dando un salto hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que daba el gancho justo en el mentón de Dalek, levantándolo del suelo y volteándole la cabeza hacia atrás, el hombre cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Nunca hagas enojar aun ángel- dijo Zu tomando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo que no paraba de sangrar, tomo una manga de su overol y la rompió y con eso aplico un torniquete a su brazo –esto servirá mientras Tom se desocupa, mientras descansare aquí- dijo acostándose.

-¡Pero que intenso esta esto! Dos de los ángeles han derrotado a sus contrincantes, pero han quedado en condiciones no muy favorables, aunque se nota que aun están en el juego- dijo el locutor emocionado – esto deja el juego mas que decidido, pero el publico quiere ver mas sangre, y aun quedan dos batallas ¿Podrán Yosun y Beja vengar a sus compañeros? ¿O serán despachados de la misma forma? No puedo esperar a ver que sucede- dicho esto el publico estallo en gritos de ovación.

-No creo que aguanten- dijo Lady Margarette riendo.

-A que te refieres ya ganaron, esto solo es para entretener- dijo Leberius defendiendo a su equipo.

-No me refiero al juego, si no a la marina, acaban de llamar están por atracar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esas jugosas recompensas terminen en mis manos- dijo ella riendo malévolamente. Mientras tanto Leberius observaba preocupado el estadio.


	28. Corramos

Tom VS Beja

-¿Por qué pelear si ya esta acabado todo?- dijo Tom intentando convencer a su contrincante –ya sabemos que perdieron y ganamos, no tiene sentido una pelea entre nosotros-.

-¡Muere!- respondió Beja lanzando otro golpe contra el, pero Tom lo esquivo rodando hacia el lado.

-Hombre casi muero- dijo sorprendido al ver sus reflejos –esto no será fácil, mejor me voy- comenzó a correr alejándose del gran hombre, pero este lo empezó a perseguir, claro iba mas lento que el pero aun así no se alejaba tanto de el –si me mantengo así un rato, se aburrirá y me ahorrare la pelea- dijo orgulloso de su plan.

BOOM se escucho de tras de el y entonces el suelo se abrió un poco y se levantando causando que cayera por el desequilibrio -¿Qué diablos?- dijo el sorprendido al ver que el causante era Beja.

-Ahí lo tiene, uno de los legendarios golpes del cazador de osos- dijo emocionado el locutor – muchos le llaman la trampa sísmica. ¡Oh no! Parece que Tom esta en problemas- el publico grito emocionado al ver la escena, el pie izquierdo de Tom se había quedado atorado en la grieta, y Beja se aproximaba lento y seguro preparando el golpe.

-¡Tom-sama!- grito desesperada Jessica rogando por que su amigo no saliera lastimado.

-Maldición- dijo Tom sacando su boa de su bolsillo y expandiéndolo justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe directo del enorme puño de Beja.

-¡Aplasta!- grito este comenzando a dar golpeas a diestra y siniestra contra Tom que aun se mantenía tirado.

-Esto se ve mal, Tom esta completamente acorralado, no creo que su bastón aguante por mucho tiempo- informo el locutor esperando un giro inesperado.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- se dijo a si mismo intentando ferozmente zafar su pie de donde estaba, pero le era imposible concentrar su fuerza en su pierna cuando necesitaba fuerza para bloquear al gran hombre –necesito tiempo- dijo mirando el musculoso torso de su contrincante –podría obtener unos 10 segundos seguro- pensó pasando saliva nervioso.

-¡Beja gana!- grito el hombre tosco, levantando ambos puños entonces Tom aprovecho la abertura y le golpeo en el agujero que se forma justo arriba de la unión de las clavículas con el extremo de so Bo. Beja agarro su cuello con ambas manos mientras buscaba desesperadamente aire.

Aprovechando uso su Bo para zafar su pie, pero justo cuando estaba a nada, Beja dio un zapatazo en esa zona causando que Tom se rasgara la piel; rodo y se alejo del tipo inspeccionando su nueva herida.

-Yo no poder respirar- dijo con mucho trabajo el hombre mirando con odio a Tom.

-Claro, esa zona esta hecha para poder estrangularte, solo que me falto fuerza- dijo Tom parándose molesto y apoyándose en su Bo para poder caminar –pero al menos me pude ganar algo de tiempo- dijo el sonriente.

Beja molesto y recuperando el aliento corrió contra el soltando golpes en el aire, esperando acertar alguno.

-Furia de oso- dijo Beja haciendo que cada vez sus golpes fueran más rápido; Tom con mucho trabajo esquivaba todos los golpes, entonces su pie izquierdo se falseó haciendo que Tom perdiera el equilibrio –te tengo- escucho decir a su contrincante con foz gélida, y solo alcanzo a ver como por el lado su lado derecho el puño de Beja hacia contacto con su hombro.

PAM

-¡Tom!- grito desesperada Ángela al ver como su amigo era lanzado contra una de las paredes de la arena, la pared estaba destrozada y pedazos de concreto caían, no se podía ver nada solo polvo.

-Pon atención o te mato- le dijo Yosun logrando acertar un corte en su hombro.

El publico quedo completamente cayado, no sabían como reaccionar; Jessica lloraba sobre sus manos –lo siento Tom-sama, perdón- decía sollozando horrorizada por la escena. Mientras Beja levantaba ambas manos anunciando su victoria.

_-cough, cough_, maldición me distraje- se escucho una voz proveniente de los escombros, entonces la figura de Tom se asomo y junto a el una ebullición en el publico.

-¡Imposible, el chico sobrevivió al letal golpe de Beja!- grito casi llorando el locutor de felicidad –estos chicos son impresionantes- dijo el locutor llorando de emoción.

-¡Ángela!- grito Tom tomando aire, estaba exhausto su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, sentí que tenia algunos huesos rotos además de un hombro dislocado, por la perdida de sangre estaba comenzando a ver borroso –cuando todo esto termine- hizo una pausa para respirar –me deberás una función- dijo sonriéndole a la chica y respirando forzado.

Ángela solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos -¡no llores!- le grito molesto el chico; ella rio –me alegra que sigas vivo-.

La sonrisa y expresión de su capitana llegaron a su corazón haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco, antes de que pudiera responder algo, noto que Beja estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez lo esquivo. –Esta vez no- dijo Tom con una sonrisa –ahora te toca a ti- entonces se puso el defensa, comenzando a girar su bo alrededor suyo-¡electroshok!- grito saltando hacia Beja haciendo su brazo derecho -¡diez mili amperes!- entonces el brazo de Beja se movió violentamente, causando que el hombre gritara de dolor e intentara darle otro golpe a Tom, pero el bloqueo y volvió a golpear pero esta vez en su pectoral -2 mili amperes- dijo sonriendo frívolamente, entonces su brazo derecho se dejo de mover –¿Qué sucede amigo, no sientes tu brazo?-pregunto Tom mirándolo con cara de asesino.

-Había olvidado lo siniestro que es Tom cuando pelea- dijo Zu mirando a sus compañeros pelar.

Beja intentaba desesperadamente mover su brazo pero no podía –deja que te explique- dijo Tom mientras tomaba aire –en esto momentos lo que te aplique fue un descarga eléctrica justo en una de tus terminaciones nerviosas- hizo una pausa y puso su Bo frente a el -2 mili amperes, 10 mili amperes, 50 mili amperes y 500 mili amperes, cada una de esas causa una reacción distinta en tu cuerpo- comenzó a girar su Bo mientras se veía como este sacaba chispas –normalmente son contracciones musculares- y con esto detuvo su Bo y lo miró serio.

Hubo un silencio y entonces Beja molesto se lanzo contra Tom de nuevo –esto es un todo o nada- suspiro Tom, tomó aire y corrió igual, entonces justo cuando iba a haber contacto brincó, le dio otro golpe con la punta del bo justo en la parte interior de su codo izquierdo, y usando este golpe como impulso salto para ponerse detrás de el –buenas noches- dijo tomando el Bo con ambas manos y apuntando a su nuca -2 mili amperes- dijo dando el golpe final haciendo que el hombre cayera sobre sus rodillas inconsciente y con el cabello chamuscado.

-¡Dios lo logro!- grito el locutor mientras la gente gritaba al mismo tiempo –Tom el medico logro derrotar a Beja el cazador de osos- dijo el impresionado sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-El resto es todo tuyo...ánge...- entonces el chico cayo inconsciente pero Zu llego justo a tiempo para atraparlo y recostarlo con cuidado en el suelo.

-Bien hecho pequeño- dijo ella acariciando su cabeza.

Ángela VS Yosun

-¡Las cosas se ponen buenas, y la batalla final esta frente a nosotros!- grito emocionado el locutor -¡las apuestas van subiendo! ¡el publico se vuelve loco!-.

-Esto enserio parece un circo- dijo Ángela para si misma observando su herida en el hombro, luego miro a Yosun y sonrió –acabemos de una vez-.

-Con gusto- contesto sonriendo y comenzando a golpear con su espada, pero Ángela bloqueaba con su cadena.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pueden esas escorias tener tanta suerte?- preguntaba molesta Lady Margarette mirando los resultados, el equipo por el que había apostado ya estaba perdido.

-Le dije que no se confiara tanto- le respondió Jessica con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras abrazaba a su padre fuertemente, luego miro a la arena y vio Tom tirado inconsciente –aguanta Tom-sama, ya casi acaba- dijo ella en sus pensamientos esperando que de alguna manera le llegaran a Tom.

-Eres demasiado persistente- dijo Ángela un poco cansada de tener que bloquear tantos golpes.

-Pues deja de moverte- le ordenó Yosun aun golpeándola.

-No- dijo ella enseñándole la lengua, entonces Yosun molesto le da una patada aventándola lejos de ella.

-Eres tan cruel conmigo- dijo ella tirada en el suelo, poniéndose en una posición un tanto provocativa y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro –porque no podemos llevarnos bien- dijo ella mirando al hombre a los ojos; esto causo que el se quedara inmóvil unos momentos y se sonrojara un poco –bien función, nunca pensé que el consejo queme dio Zu funcionara- pensó Ángela.

-No quieras engañarme maldita- dijo el hombre dándose una cachetada para reaccionar, entonces de su bolsillo saco un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido verde –con esto me asegurare de que ya no te muevas tanto- dijo destapando la botella y rociando su contenido en la hoja de su espada.

-Veneno- dijo Ángela con repugnancia –enserio te gusta jugar sucio- dijo ella levantándose justa para recibir el primer golpe que logro bloquear.

-Cuidado que resbala- dijo sonriente Yosun lamiendo sus labios mientras su espada se deslizaba con facilidad por la cadena y haciendo contacto con uno de sus pies.

Ángela reacciono al instante alejándose del hombre y mirando horrorizada su zapato, estaba un corte limpio y alcanzo a llegar a la piel causándole un ardor inimaginable -¿te gusta? Lo llamo "parálisis ardiente"- dijo el hombre orgulloso –unos cortes mas y no podrás moverte por el dolor-.

-Hombre necesitas pensar mejor los nombres de tus ataques- le contesto Ángela poco impresionada. Yosun molesto por su comentario la ataco de nuevo, pero ella esquivo sus ataques, esta vez sin usar la cadena.

-Que importa el nombre, si te mata entonces sirve- decía el mientras seguía atacando –wajaja, sufre angelito- gritó a carcajadas mientras algunos de sus golpes al fin daban en el blanco. Ángela con ambos brazos cortados y algunas heridas a sus costados.

-Esto se esta poniendo difícil- pensó Ángela alejándose del hombre y soportando el ardor por todo su cuerpo; vio que el hombre se acercaba de nuevo así que comenzó a balancear la su cadena hasta que comenzó a darle vueltas, ya que lo vio lo suficientemente cerca hizo un movimiento para lanzar la pesa contra el -¡resonanze!- gritó dándole una sacudida a al cadena justo antes de que hiciera contacto con Yosun. El salió volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y le faltaba aire –en el blanco- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó molesto Yosun recuperando la respiración.

-Comí la Oto-oto no mi, soy una mujer sonido, soy capaz de controlar el volumen de cualquier sonido y las ondas que provoca.- le contesto ella guiñándole un ojo y poniendo pose de idol pop.

-¿Una que?- contesto el confundido.

Ángela soltó un suspiro algo decepcionada –el sonido crea ondas, yo solo concentre esas ondas en la pesa y las empuje hacia tu cuerpo- dijo ella aburrida por su propia explicación.

-¿Cuál sonido?- pregunto irritado Yosun.

-El de la cadena- respondió ella moviendo fuertemente su cadena haciendo que hiciera mucho ruido, pero el hombre parecía no entender muy bien, Ángela dio un suspiro de frustración –olvidalo- dijo y con esto lanzo de nuevo su cadena contra Yosun, pero esta vez el recibió el golpe con su espada.

-No sirve si no hay contacto cierto- dijo el sonriendo malévolamente y volviendo al contraataque –no tiene mucho chiste tus truquillos-.

-Tranquilo, apenas estoy empezando- dijo ella algo mas animada, aunque se podía notar dolor en su expresión –si me sigo moviendo el veneno invadirá todo mi cuerpo- pensó ella esquivando los ataques.

-Parece ser que Ángela-chan esta teniendo problemas- dijo el locutor emocionado.

-¿Ángela-chan?- dijo Zu sorprendida por las palabras del locutor –ya tiene un admirador- dijo riendo.

-Urto piede- dijo Ángela ya casi sin aire y golpeo el suelo haciendo que Yosun perdiera el equilibrio por el movimiento y callera al suelo –ahora- se animo a si misma mientras corría hacia el y daba un salto. Al caer Yosun puso su espada de por medio, causando que las manos de Ángela estuvieran en contacto completo con el veneno, pero no le importo, empujo la espada hasta que sintió que sus manos tocaban el pecho de Yosun y entonces dejo caer sus pies contra el piso con la mayor fuerza posible; de momento no hubo ruido, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y ese temblor se paso a tu torso y luego a sus brazos –diapason- dijo casi como un susurro, entonces el sonido que no se había escuchado antes, se desato como si fuera el de un cañón y de paso Yosun fue azotado contra el mismo suelo dejando un cráter alrededor de el. Ángela se bajo de el y se sentó a lado –nunca lo había intentado así- dijo sorprendida de su propio poder.

-Es...!Esto a terminado!- grito emocionado el locutor que antes se había quedado completamente atónito -¡Los Angel Pirates ganan!- grito y se levanto tirando en su arranque de euforia el micrófono y creando un ruido horrible, pero el publico lo ignoro y comenzó a gritar y alabar al grupo.

-Bien hecho capitán- dijo Zu acercándose con Tom en lo hombros y guiñándole un ojo.

-Tú estuviste genial Zu- le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de mi?- dijo una muy cansada Ilia.

-jeje no podrías esperar menos del temible Ushion- le contesto ella riendo mientras se paraba –además de que nuestro doctor se lucio ante su damisela- dijo bromeando y señalando al publico a lo que las otras dos también comenzaron a reír.

-¡Tom-sama!- grito Jessica corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban con su bandera en manos.

-Jessica-chan- saludo Ángela algo confundida -¿qué sucede?- dijo preocupada al ver su mirada de temor en el rostro.

-La marina esta aquí- dijo ella casi llorando –por ayudarnos, los hemos metido en un gran lio- dijo ella sollozando mientras Ilia tomaba la bandera entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya no las arreglaremos, somos piratas- le dijo Zu con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si además somos invencibles, ¿Acaso no nos viste?- le dijo Ilia orgullosa.

Ella solo asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas –gracias por avisarnos- le dijo Ángela dándole una palmadita en su hombro, luego miro a sus compañeras y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Aun falta mucho?- pregunto Ilia cansada de caminar.

-No te quejes y camina- le regaño Ángela caminando con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Ahí están!- escucharon a un hombre gritar y seguido una horda de marines venían corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Miren el barco esta al frente- dijo feliz Ángela -¡Reaper!- con esto el ave voló directo a la multitud y comenzó a atacarlos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Ángela?- pregunto preocupada Zu.

-Ganarnos tiempo, adelántense los alcanzaremos pronto- dijo ella intentándose ver genial.

-Esta bien, solo no hagas alguna tontería- y con esto se llevo a Tom e Ilia directo al barco.

-Bien amigo, gáname algo de tiempo- dijo Ángela guiñándole un ojo al halcón, esto respondió con un chillido y voló contra la multitud, distrayéndolos mientras tanto Ángela se preparaba para hacer algo que ya tenia tiempo que no hacia frente a tanta gente.

-¡Dejen de distraerse con ese pajarraco y atrapen a los que están escapando!- grito molesto el que parecía el capitán de aquel grupo de marines.

-Lullaby- dijo Ángela en tono dulce llamando la atención de todos los presentes, entonces comenzó a cantar una tonada dulce y relajante.

-Porque... me siento tan relajado dere...- entonces uno a uno los soldados fueron cayendo al suelo dormidos; una vez que ella noto que todos estaban tirados en el suelo se detuvo y corrió de regreso al barco.

-Tengo que admitir, saco el don de ambos padres- dijo Leberius mirando desde su escondite sorprendido por la escena que acaba de presenciar –surte hija de Bandort-.

*En el cuartel general de la marina*

-¿Crees lograrlo?- pregunto Sengoku serio mirando al chico frente a el.

-Si dudas de mis capacidades para que quieres que lo haga- contesto este serio; Sengoku suspiro –pero realmente debe ser alguien difícil si quieres mi ayuda- dijo el ahora en un tono mas burlón.

-Solo...tráela aquí, y acaba con su tripulación, no queremos rastros- le respondió Sengoku un poco irritado- ¿entendiste James?-.

-Por algo me consideran el mejor francotirador- dijo el joven levantándose de su lugar y poniéndose de nuevo su capucha –regresare con su cuerpo frio, tenlo por seguro- dijo serio saliendo de la oficina, dejando a Sengoku con escalofríos.


	29. El francotirador

James Payne. Conocido como un excelente francotirador, uno que nunca pierde a su presa; y pensar que este pasatiempo comenzó después de aquella guerra en su isla natal. Tomo un rifle y le dio a un hombre en la cabeza, sonara cruel pero, el sentimiento le gusto y helo aquí, siendo contratado por la marina para cazar a un pirata -¿enserio será tan difícil?- se preguntaba mirando el cartel en sus manos, la foto de Ángela cantando salía junto con su nueva recompensa –a mí me parece una simple chica- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Según sus fuentes de información, había visto el barco atracar en la Isla Padlock, famosa por ser un excelente lugar para esconderse, pero no para un francotirador como él. Una vez que bajo del tren marino se dirigió al hotel donde había reservado; quería planear bien sus movidas antes de que su presa se diera cuenta y hullera.

Saco de su maleta un gran mapa de la isla –estos son los puntos más altos de la ciudad- dijo marcando con un círculo rojo cada punto –si están heridos, deben de estar en algún hospital de bajo presupuesto o en una fachada- dijo examinando detenidamente el mapa. Después de un rato de pensar decidió salir a caminar para hacerse familiar con el lugar.

-Este lugar es bastante interesante- comento al vendedor de la tienda en al que había entrado.

-La mayoría de la gente aquí se dedica a crear candados o seguridad de la mayor calidad- le comento el señor entregándole una caja de balas.

-Entonces supongo que no hay muchas armerías por los alrededores- comento James indiferente.

-Solo somos dos- dijo el señor orgulloso –una calibre 45 y una calibre 50, no son armas muy comunes para un caza recompensas- comento el hombre entregando las cajas de balas a James.

-No soy caza recompensas- contestó James frio.

-Oh, lo siento es que pensé por la forma en la que vistes, mi error lo siento mucho- se disculpó apenado el hombre de la tienda mientras recibía el dinero de parte de James.

-No se preocupe- le contesto el con una sonrisa -¿usted sabe de algún médico que este cerca?- preguntó recordando por qué había salido de su habitación.

-Sí, hay uno en la plaza principal- le indico el señor enseñándole en su mapa el cómo llegar. James se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió con su camino.

Aquella isla estaba repleta de gente, en especial piratas y bandidos; pero aun lo localizaba a su blanco – ¿Dónde te escondes?- dijo mirando a su alrededor, entonces a lo lejos noto algo inusual, una chica de cabello largo y coletas con un halcón en su hombro –bingo-.

-¿Crees que se recuperen pronto?- pregunto Ilia a Zu, mientras caminaban con bolsas llenas de comida.

-El doctor dijo que estarán bien- le animo acariciándole la cabeza –además después de oler el banquete que les hare, estoy segura de que se levantaran corriendo solo para comer- le dijo riendo.

-jeje tienes razón, Ángela lleva dos días sin comer- le respondió riendo Ilia.

-¿Dos días?- pensó James al escuchar la conversación de ambas chicas; las reconoció al instante la más alta y de mohicana era Zu la cocinera y la pequeña de coletas era Ilia la cazadora; ambas pertenecientes a la tripulación de los ángeles –podría acabar con ellas ahora, pero necesito saber dónde están los otros dos- pensó mientras las seguía sigilosamente.

Después de unas horas de seguirlas por fin vio que entraban a una casa, parecía una pequeña clínica. Miro alrededor y noto que estaba cerca de uno de los puntos altos de la ciudad –pan comido- dijo sonriendo pasando de largo el lugar para no levantar sospechas –si monto todo en aquella torre, sol será cosa de esperar el momento adecuado y bang- pensó imaginando la escena frente a él –pero tomaré mi tiempo, quiero que esto salga perfecto- se dijo a si mismo calmando su emoción.

Dejo pasar un par de días, así dejo que su presa estuviera al 100% y que su plan estuviera hecho a la perfección; lo que lo hacía tan famoso y temible no era solo su puntería, sino la forma de calcular cada posible movimiento de su presa, es por eso que antes de darle casa los observa y analiza con mucho cuidado.

-Quinto día, y no hacen nada diferente- dijo el molesto mirando a través de la mira de su M82 –no puedo creer que la marina no pueda con una chiquilla como ella- irritado se alejó de la mira y tomo un trago de agua de su botella, estaba escondido dentro de una torre abandonada de la cuidad.

-Come, canta y baila en la calle, duerme, come- dijo repasando los movimientos de su presa – es una simple niña de 15 años- dijo irritado masajeando el puente de su nariz – dijo todo esto y aun así aquí sigo, observando su comportamiento- se regañó a sí mismo; ciertamente la chica le causaba curiosidad, que era tan increíble en ella que la marina la quería muerta. Después de observarla 5 días seguidos, vio la forma en la que se relacionaban con la gente, para él no parecían gente que debería morir, pero, aun así.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me han robado!- el grito de una señora llamo su atención así que se acercó rápidamente a la mira para ver como un hombre salía corriendo con las manos llenas de dinero y comida. Lo siguió con la mira pero realmente era demasiado rápido, además de que le perdió de vista una vez que se metió entre la multitud. Estaba por dejar la mira cuando noto que su presa iba tras el ladrón.

-Maldición, no te muevas- dijo el irritado, tomando rápido un par de cartuchos llenos y su m1911. Bajo corriendo de la torre y siguió el camino por el que se había ido los otros dos. Después de un rato de correr decidió quitarse la capucha para poder mirar mejor –Maldición, los perdí- dijo frustrado, nunca antes le había pasado esto.

-Muévete- dijo un hombre empujándolo a un lado.

-¡Cuidado!- escucho a una chica gritar y al mirar era su presa Ángela Bandort que venía a toda velocidad hacia él; parecía que no podía frenar.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó cargando su arma y preparándose para dar el golpe final, entonces justo cuando subió el brazo para disparar, la chica logro darle una patada en la mano con la que se impulsó para seguir corriendo detrás del ladrón; este golpe hizo que la bala se desviara y golpeara en una pared de piedra y James perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Te dije que esperaras maldito!- gritó Ángela mientras se volvió a perder entre la multitud.

-¿Pero cómo es que supo?- se preguntó James mientras se levantaba, las manos le temblaban de ira –como es que supo que estaba dudando- dijo molesto mirando el suelo. Bufó, tomo su arma de nuevo y corrió detrás de ellos.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó el hombre con un niño entre sus brazos y con un cuchillo en su cuello; detrás de ellos había una caída bastante grande. James analizaba la situación.

-Si la mato, puede que el hombre se altere y termine matando al niño- pensó James mientras cargaba su pistola –entonces tendré que ser rápido, disparar a ambos y tomar al niño antes de que caiga al precipicio- pensó apuntando la mira al hombre que estaba distraído.

-¡O…Onee-chan!- gritó el niño comenzando a llorar.

-¿La conoce?- se preguntó James sorprendido.

-¡Deja ir a Salim!- le ordeno Ángela molesta.

El hombre la miro desesperado entonces soltó al niño pero lo aventó detrás de él, causando que Ángela se centrara en correr a tomar al niño; James espero a que el hombre se alejara un poco más y le dio el tiro justo en la cabeza. Corrió para alcanzar a la chica la cual logro arrojar de regreso al niño, James sin pensarlo se lanzó tras Ángela intentando alcanzar su mano, Ángela al verlo estiro su mano –sujétate- dijo James una vez que la acerco a el -¿pero que estoy haciendo?- pensó al ver en la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Onee-chan!- fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconciente.

**_-Hijo porque lo hiciste- le regaño la grave y sebera voz de su padre._**

**_-El intento matar a mi hermano- contesto el niño llorando, con sus manos y ropa llenas de sangre; entonces sintió la abofeteada._**

**_-Eres un monstruo- le dijo el hombre aterrado y tomando entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de una niña -¿Por qué estas sonriendo?-._**

**_El miro al hombre, no lo había notado, estaba sonriendo por la muerte de otra persona._**

**_-¿Oni-chan?- escuchó la voz de su hermana, estaba aterrada._**

**_-Todo está bien ahora Elizabeth, tu hermano está aquí para protegerte- dijo el con una sonrisa amable. Su pequeña hermana estiro sus brazos intentando alcanzarlo._**

**_-Si ibas a protegerme, porque termine así- dijo con su voz deformándose, y la niña linda de tez blanca que antes era se convirtió en una chica con la cara llena de quemaduras y cortes. Acercándose lentamente a él llenándolo de sangre mientras un sinfín de cuerpos aparecían tirados a su alrededor -¿Por qué oni-chan, porque no me cuidaste mejor?-._**


	30. Solo quiero saber porqué

James se despertó agitado, sabía que lo que acaba de ver era solo un sueño, pero aun así el recuerdo perturbaba su mente; se levantó del suelo y miro hacia arriba **_–fue una gran caída-_** pensó al ver la distancia que recorrieron el y su acompañante. Miro a su lado para encontrar a Ángela aun inconsciente; luego miro a su alrededor estaban rodeados por arboles bastante grandes y una que otra piedra **_–tuvimos suerte de caer sobre los arboles- _**dijo el soltando un suspiro, escucho a Ángela quejarse así que decidió sacar su m1911, pero ya no la traía -¿dónde estará?- se preguntó mirando a su alrededor pero no se veía; también sentía una molestia en su hombro derecho.

-Mi cabeza- escucho a Ángela quejarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza y revoloteaba aún más su cabello, ambos estaban llenos de hoja y ramas de los árboles. Ángela, aun algo aturdida, se quedó mirando a James directo a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada -¡tú…tú eres el que intento dispárame en la plaza!- gritó Ángela espantada y arrastrándose lejos de él.

**_-Se acaba de dar cuenta- _**pensó James soltando un suspiro mental, pero aun mirándola sin expresión alguna.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ángela nerviosa, levantándose poco a poco sin perder de vista al chico.

**_-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-_** le contesto mentalmente James comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a ella; en su mente repasaba el mapa que se había dejado en el hotel, recordaba perfectamente que se mostraba un sendero que cruzaba por el bosque, solo había que encontrarlo.

-E…espera- llamó Ángela pero él no se detuvo y siguió caminando, Ángela dudo en seguirlo pero al darse cuenta que se quedaría sola en un bosque de noche decidió ir tras el -¿a dónde vas?- pregunto ella intentando hacer tema de conversación, pero fue inútil no hubo respuesta -¿tienes nombre?- pregunto intentando llenar el silencio incomodo, pero nada, Ángela miro a su alrededor irritada –eres del tipo callado- dijo casi en murmuro.

-Me duelen mis pies- comenzó a quejarse Ángela mientras seguían caminando –Tom me dijo que no debía moverlos mucho- dijo mirando sus botas, por las que salían vendas que cubrían casi todas sus piernas. Siguió quejándose un largo rato hasta que por fin se quedó en silencio –toma- dijo jalando un poco la sudadera de James para llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué me la das?-pregunto sorprendido el chico al ver que le estaba regresando su arma.

-Porque la encontré, y presiento que es tuya ¿o me equivoco?- dijo ella sonriente.

-Estas consiente de que si me das esto, podre matarte- le dijo frio y serio.

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que no lo harás- le dijo sonriente y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó el molesto.

-Si realmente me quisieras matar, lo habrías hecho cuando estaba inconsciente- le respondió ella sonriendo aún más y riendo un poco. James frustrado no dijo nada y guardo el arma en su funda y siguió caminando, volviendo al silencio de antes.

-¿Se podría saber por qué me estas siguiendo?- preguntó por fin irritado el chico.

-Porque se ve que tienes buena orientación- dijo ella inocentemente.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo el soltando un suspiro de frustración, **_-si mal no recuerdo, justo aquí debe de alcanzarse a ver…-_**

-¡Ah!- gritó Ángela sacando de sus pensamientos a James el cual la miro irritado –tú debes de ser el tipo que nos acosaba desde la vieja torre de agua- dijo ella señalándolo y con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el más para el mismo que a ella, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- preguntó curiosa Ángela –si querías una foto solo debías pedirla- bromeo picándole las costillas con su codo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?- preguntó serio James mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Pues… veras- comenzó a decir ella bastante nerviosa, el tener a alguien mirándola de esa forma la aterraba y más porque su cara daba algo de miedo –en ocasiones funciono como un radar, en especial cuando canto- comenzó a decir algo apenada –las ondas salen y chocan contra todo lo que hay en su paso y regresan a mí, así yo sé que cosas y personas hay a mi alrededor sin tener que ir y mirar, pero, la torre estaba lejos del radio que alcanzo a cubrir así que la imagen que me llegaba no era muy clara – se rasco la nuca y le sonrió.

El la miro aun sorprendido aunque intentaba no mostrarlo, se sentía como un tonto por haberla subestimado y sentía que su orgullo había sido manchado; molesto decidió seguir caminando.

-Aun no me contestas- le dijo Ángela poniendo cara de puchero y tomándolo por su brazo. El la miro con cara de duda –te pregunte que hacías ahí, es justo que me contestes porque yo conteste tu pregunta- dijo ella como niña pequeña aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

James soltó un suspiro **_–ya no tiene sentido esconderlo- _**pensó mirándola a los ojos –cazando- dijo sin expresión.

-¿Cazando? ¿A quién?- pregunto ella ahora más interesada en lo que estaba diciendo.

-A ti- dijo ahora frio esperando su reacción, pero ella se quedó boquiabierta y comenzó a sonrojarse salvajemente y a sonreír como tonta -**_¿qué le pasa?-_** pensó extrañado James.

-¿So…soy tan importante?- dijo al fin ella haciendo un pequeño baile de felicidad.

-Viéndote hacer esto, la verdad lo dudo- dijo frio James haciendo que la felicidad de Ángela se esfumara.

-¿Entonces… caza por dinero?- preguntó ella haciendo puchero, pero de nuevo no contesto –si mal no recuerdo mi recompensa no pasa los 50, 000 en estos momentos- dijo ella pensativa -¿Por qué cazarme a mi si hay presas más jugosas por todo el globo?- pregunto insistente.

-Que molesta- respondió James irritado mientras saltaba para bajar un desnivel en el suelo.

Ángela bufó –estoy segura que has oído de los piratas Ace of Spade- comenzó a decir ella, el solo asintió –pues su capitán, aunque me duela admitirlo, tiene una recompensa mayor a la mía-.

-Lo sé- respondió.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella aun sin entender la razón.

James se detuvo un momento, vio una raíz que salió del suelo y decidió sentarse –tu eres más interesante- dijo mostrando por primera vez en toda la conversación una emoción, estaba sonriendo.

-Me alagas- le respondió Ángela sonriendo y dándole un golpe en su brazo -¿pero porque?-.

-Si tú ves a Portgas- comenzó a explicar James –sabes porque tiene dicha recompensa- hizo una pausa para mirarla –pero viéndote a ti, es difícil creer que te pusieran dicha recompensa, por eso estoy aquí, quiero saber porque- dijo con cara de determinación –si desde niña tienes esta recompensa es porque enserio hiciste algo increíble, como esa otra chica Nico Robin-.

En este momento, Ángela lo miraba explicar su punto de vista y no podía dejar se sonreír, pero era una sonrisa astuta -¿y en que te beneficia saber por qué?- preguntó ella cambiando bastante su personalidad a una más relajada y madura.

-Si realmente eres fuerte, al derrotarte me volveré más fuerte- dijo el serio al igual que ella.

-¿Entonces si te digo el porqué, nos dejaras en paz?-

-Probablemente-

Hubo un momento de tensión entre ambos, ninguno dijo nada y se mantenían la mirada, entonces Ángela suspiro y relajo un poco su expresión –haber nacido- dijo casi como un susurro, dejando a James algo confundido –mi error fue haber nacido bajo el nombre de Bandort- comenzó a decir ahora más seria y molesta –no te puedo mentir, nunca le he guardado rencor a mis padres, ellos fueron unos excelentes padres; pero el error de mi papá fue lo que comenzó esta persecución- dijo haciendo una pausa, miro al chico el cual estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir –primero arrasaron con una isla entera con tal de exterminarnos, mi familia, mis amigos, gente inocente; de alguna forma me logre escapar. Unos días después del incidente la marina me encontró y me salvo, irónico ¿no?- hizo otra pausa miro al cielo y mostros una dulce sonrisa –volví a empezar en otra isla, pero no paso mucho cuando me volvieron a encontrar, me alejaron de mis seres queridos y ahora estoy aquí, siendo lo que soy. Intentando cumplir una promesa que hice hace 5 años- lo miro directo a los ojos, esta vez mostrando determinación y acercándose a el–sé que no solo viniste por mí, así que déjame aclarar algo, si tu pretendes matarme a mí, o alguno de mis amigos, no te será tan fácil cumplir tu cometido- al decir esto sus caras estaban a centímetros de tocarse, ambos se veían con odio y determinación, James no respondió nada y solo bufó.

**_-Eso quiero verlo_**\- pensó entusiasmado por el reto.

-Vámonos que tengo hambre- dijo Ángela volviendo a su estado normal y dándole un golpe en la espalda a James para que se levantara- además… los lugares oscuros me dan miedo- dijo aferrándose a su brazo derecho.

-Eres una niña extraña- comento el levantándose irritado y comenzando a caminar nuevamente –**_pero interesante-_** pensó mirando al cielo.

**_FLASHBAKC_**

_-Porque tuvieron que haber nacido, malditos demonios- lloraba su padre que estaba ebrio y tirado sobre el sofá, en una mano una botella de alcohol y en la otra una fotografía –si ustedes no hubieran nacido ella…ella seguiría con vida- lloraba amargamente._

_-No es nuestra culpa- murmuro molesto James, abrazando con fuerza a su pequeña hermana que temblaba y lloraba en sus brazos._

_-¡Deja de llorar!- gritó el hombre molesto levantándose para golpear a la niña, pero James se puso en su camino y recibió el golpe -¡ustedes no pueden llorar, ustedes la mataron! ¡Ustedes son los monstruos!- gritaba con rabia el hombre mientras golpeaba constantemente al pequeño._

_-Sin ustedes, yo podría largarme de este estúpido lugar- se quejaba su padre sentado desde la cocina, en las noticias se escuchaban los informes sobre la guerra que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos en su país –primero mi esposa y ahora mi libertad, malditas escorias- dijo ahora golpeando a la pequeña niña._

_-¡Déjala!- gritó James desesperado al ver como la golpeaba en su pequeño cuerpo, el en su desesperación comenzó a golpear a su padre, pero este se lo quito de encima lanzándolo lejos de el con un golpe._

_-¡Oni-chan!- gritó la pequeña aterrada y en llanto por el dolor._

_-Li..Lisi- dijo el aguantando el dolor a su costado, mientras la niña gritaba y lloraba desesperada, el hombre seguía golpeándolo –tengo que detenerlo- pensó el levantándose._

_-¡Te dije que no lloraras!- escuchó a su padre gritarle a su hermanita, que poco a poco iba bajando el volumen de su voz._

_-Debo apurarme- pensó James entrando a la habitación de su padre y abriendo un cajón, donde se encontró una pistola, sin dudarlo la tomo y corrió de regreso a la sala. _

_-Al fin- dijo el hombre levantándose con una de sus manos completamente ensangrentada, de bajo de él, el cuerpo inerte de su hermana con la cara completamente destrozada -¿Qué… que estas haciendo con esa cosa hijo?- dijo el hombre con miedo e intentando parecer amable. James no contesto, la rabia y miedo inundaban sus pensamientos, la imagen de su hermana muerta era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza -¿no piensas matar a papá o sí?-._

_-¡La mataste!- gritó el niño desesperado -¡Lisi, está muerta! ¡Y todo es tu culpa!- entonces sin dejar que el hombre respondiera o se acercara James jalo con todas sus fuerzas el gatillo y le dio justo en la cabeza haciendo que el hombre cayera de cara contra el suelo, dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor. James comenzó a gritar como desesperado, después de un rato se desmayó._

_Varios días después, James se encontraba en su patio trasero frente a un montículo de tierra que tenía una cruz hecha con ramas –lo siento, Lisi- dijo el llorando sentado frente a la tumba –no pude protegerte-._

_-Así como nosotros, hay mucha gente que sufre por la injusticia y egoísmo de los demás- dijo un James ya más grande a la tumba de su hermana –me hare más fuerte, y ayudare a todas esas personas, lo hare para salvarlas a ellas y a mí mismo- dijo esto último como un despido, a su alrededor las casa estaban en llamas o hechas cenizas, cuerpos cubrían las calles. La guerra había terminado y él había sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Hola, hola, señor acosador- dijo Ángela pasado su mano frente a él.

-James- respondió el molesto.

-¿James?- preguntó Ángela confundida.

-Ese es mi nombre niña- le respondió irritado y dándole un empujón en al frente.

-Oh- dijo ella, después de eso no volvieron a hablar y a lo lejos se veían ya las luces de la ciudad, Ángela emocionada comenzó a correr sin importarle el dolor en sus pies-¡eres genial, nos trajiste de regreso a la ciudad!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa -bien pues fue un justo, nos vemos James- dijo Ángela mientras salía disparada a la ciudad.

-¡Espera!- gritó James cuando que ella se detuviera en seco, ella lo miro sorprendida –te tengo un trato- dijo el serio.

-Te escucho- dijo Ángela entusiasmada.

-Un duelo, yo contra ti, si pierdes, pues obviamente estarás muerta- dijo el con una sonrisa astuta- pero si yo pierdo- hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro -te deja…-

-¡Te unirás a mi tripulación!- gritó Ángela emocionada y señalándolo –seria genial, contigo ya no nos perderíamos- dijo bastante emocionada e imaginado ya todo un escenario.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- dijo el irritado.

-Entonces no hay trato- dijo ella poniendo cara de puchero y comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

-Está bien- dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración –tenemos un trato entonces- dijo mirándola con determinación.

-Mañana entonces- dice ella sonriente y despidiéndose con la mano –al lado opuesto de la torre de agua-.

-Hecho-le responde el viendo como ella se perdía en el horizonte.


	31. Que gane el mejor

-¿Acaso estás loca?- preguntó Tom exaltado al saber sobre el encuentro del día de hoy.

-Tal vez- le respondió Ángela con una sonrisa divertida mientras afilaba su cuchillo.

-Ese tipo es un asesino profesional y tú simplemente lo retas a un duelo y peor aún, lo invitas a unirse a la tripulación- le comienza a regañar el chico que ahora daba vueltas por el cuarto nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que Ángela no invita a cualquiera -le dice Zu que cocinaba el desayuno.

-Vez, deberías de tener más confianza en tu capitán- le dijo Ángela guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa.

-Confianza mis calzones, no quiero que te arriesgues tanto, acabas de recuperarte de la envenenada de tu vida y se te ocurre meterte en otra pelea- le dice preocupado Tom.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción, no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimados por mi culpa- dijo ella seria acomodando la cadena junto a su cadera y preparando también sus ropas.

-Tenía entendido que eras una chica pacifica- comento Zu poniendo los platos del desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Lo soy pero al parecer este chico no se quedara tranquilo si no pelea conmigo- le respondió Ángela mientras se sentaba junto con Ilia a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla, dentro de una de las habitaciones de un modesto hotel, se encontraba James, que con cuidado limpiaba sus armas, tenía una pistola m1911 la cual estaba puliendo con bastante delicadeza; junto a él, tumbado en la cama estaba su rifle m98b – ¿con esto será suficiente?- se preguntó James mirando indeciso el arma que estaba limpiando, por precaución decidió comprar una segunda pistola aunque solo tenían una y era usada.

Entonces, las campanadas del reloj le indicaron que ya era hora de ir al encuentro, enfundo ambas pistolas, se colgó el rifle en la espalda y tomo su cinturón en el cual cargaba cartuchos llenos para cada pistola y uno extra para el rifle –acabemos con esto- dijo animado saliendo de la habitación.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al lugar acordado, su hotel estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí; al llegar el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, así que decidió sentarse justo frente a la torre y esperar a su contrincante que aún no llegaba. Pasaron unas cuantas horas pero no había rastros de Ángela -**_¿habrá huido?_**\- pensó cansado de esperar.

-¡Perdón!- escucho a alguien gritar, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que era Ángela la cual no venía sola.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan poca confianza doy?- preguntó sorprendida Ángela haciendo que James riera un poco.

-Pensé que sería más aterrador- dijo Ilia desanimada al notar la buena relación que se había formado entre ambas personas.

-No lo has visto pelear- le susurro Ángela.

-¿Empezamos?- pregunto James con una sonrisa astuta, mientras se acercaba a Ángela –supongo que ellos no participaran-.

-No, solo vienen a ver- le respondió Ángela con una sonrisa –estoy segura de que no te molesta, ya que si pierdo ya no tendrás que buscarlos, estarán frente a ti, listos para ser asesinados- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡No decidas eso por tu cuenta!- le regaño molesto Tom desde atrás.

-Perfecto, entonces, en cuanto suene la última campanada comenzaremos el duelo- dijo James poniéndose su capucha y alejándose de la chica.

-¿Alguna otra regla, acosador-san?- preguntó Ángela juguetona.

-No vale tener pena por el otro, si quieres ganar esto, lucha por tu vida- dijo el serio mientras le daba la espalda; entonces comenzaron a las campanas.

-**_Una_**\- pensó James al escuchar la primer campanada, preparando sus manos para tomar su arma –**_no pienso perder, no aquí-_** pensó decidido.

-**_Dos_**\- pensó Ángela al sonar de la segunda campanada –tengo una promesa que cumplir-comenzó a decir Ángela mientras esperaba la última campanada –no podrás vencerme- dijo segura y junto con sus palabras la última campanada sonó, y al mismo tiempo James volteo poniendo en la mira a Ángela, dando así el primer golpe.

-**_Es rápida-_**pensó James al ver como Ángela comenzaba a huir de el –**_pero eso no será suficiente_**-.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó preocupado Tom mirando la pelea.

-Huyo- dijeron Zu e Ilia despreocupadas viendo a su capitana correr lejos del chico que le seguía disparando.

-**_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si me alejo le doy más oportunidades de darme_**\- pensó Ángela mientras se alejaba de James –**_pero si me acerco mucho también puede darme, maldición esto es difícil-_**.

Ángela se detuvo de golpe y miro a James causando que él se confundiera un poco -**_¿qué está haciendo?_**\- pensó el mirándola con cuidado y apuntando a su cabeza; entonces, una sonrisa astuta se mostró en el rostro de Ángela.

-Impacto- dice ella con una sonrisa dando un aplauso, el cual lanzo a James lejos de ella haciéndolo caer al suelo; pero antes de caer James apretó el gatillo, logrando que la bala rosara la cabeza de Ángela, dejando una herida en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Demasiado rápida- gruño James rodando sobre su espalda para pararse rápidamente, apenas se levantó, Ángela ya estaba frente a él asestándole un golpe en el estómago.

-Gong- dijo Ángela al sentir como su puño hacia contacto con el cuerpo de James, el eco de sus palabras comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte –te dije que no sería tan fácil- dijo Ángela antes de lanzar a James unos cuantos metros así atrás.

-Olvide el pequeño detalle de que eres un usuario- dijo James levantándose del suelo y limpiándose un poco.

-Pensé que eras de esas personas que no olvidaban nada- dijo Ángela molestándolo.

-No te preocupes, es un detalle tan insignificante, que no afectara el resultado- dijo James confiado mientras sacaba su segunda arma.

-Oh, ya veo- contesto Ángela seria aunque mostrado una sonrisa, en estos momentos la tensión entre ambos había aumentado.

-Debo admitir, que Ángela-chan da miedo cuando pelea enserio- comento Ilia escondida dentro de una casa abandonada frente a la torre.

-Tal vez por eso no le gusta pelear- comento Zu que estaba al igual que Ilia y Tom escondida dentro de la casa.

-Ambos son unos monstruos- comento Tom mirando por una ventana la pelea –y terminaran bastante mal- dijo preocupado pensando en las heridas que ambos podrían llegar a tener.

Múltiples disparos sonaron en la planicie frente a la torre, y lo único que se veía, era a James y Ángela esquivando golpes, balas, y rodando de un lago a otro. Ya llevaban un largo rato peleando y ninguno de los dos cedía, pero ya varias heridas, aunque no eran tan graves o al menos eso parecía.

-**_Talvez pueda usar el sonido de los disparos a mi favor_**\- pensó Ángela mientras se cubría de James el cual estaba insistentemente disparando en su dirección.

-¿Ya te casaste?- preguntó James algo divertido, esta era la primera vez en años que tenía una pelea tan interesante, se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Solo estoy calentado- le respondió ella jadeando –**_no me queda de otra más que intentar_**\- pensó ella; mientras los pasos de James se hacían cada vez más cercanos; los disparos habían cesado, pero, Ángela sabía que era porque se estaba acercando a ella.

-Si tu estilo de pelea se basa en esconderte, te será muy difícil vencerme- le dijo James casi como un susurro, mientras pensaba las múltiples posibilidades del siguiente movimiento de Ángela.

-**_Si logro darle un golpe con mi resonanze, lo podre aturdir por un buen rato, pero, necesito ganar tiempo para darle impulso a la pesa_**\- pensó Ángela indecisa al escuchar cada vez más cerca los pasos.

-Se acabó- escuchó decir sobre su cabeza; se lanzó lejos del lugar donde estaba, pero, un dolor punzante en su pierna interrumpió su movimiento, causando que se encogiera por el dolor –lo siento, ¿nunca te habían disparado antes?- pregunto serio James mientras volví a cargar su arma.

-**_No puedo, mover…me-_** pensó desesperada Ángela apretando con fuerza su muslo derecho, el cual estaba lleno de sangre; el mundo le daba vueltas, el dolor le parecía insoportable, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era gritar –**_grita, grita_**\- se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba alejarse de James.

-¿Qué esperas Angy? Levántate- murmuro Tom, bastante preocupado, al mirar a su amiga en tales apuros.

-Creo que hasta aquí llego nuestro pequeño jue…- James se vio interrumpido por el grito de dolor de Ángela que, aunque grave, poco a poco comenzó a tornarse más agudo, al grado de que le comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de tan solo escucharlo; se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, pero fue inútil, el sonido se había vuelto tan fino que ya estaba dentro de su cabeza.

Ángela, aprovechando que su contrincante estaba adolorido y desconcentrado por su grito, se levantó del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, y apoyándose en una de las paredes saco su cadena –esto te dolerá más a ti, de lo que me duele a mi- dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo. Comenzó a girar la cadena, haciendo que la pesa en el extremo comenzara a tomar más fuerza y velocidad -¡Resonanze!- gritó ella lanzando la pesa contra James.

El golpe fue brutal, no solo le dolía la cabeza, si no que ahora estaba sintiendo una presión impresionante sobre su abdomen, de no haber dado ese paso hacia atrás, aquel ataque lo habría partido por la mitad – **_¿de dónde saca tanta fuerza?_**\- pensó sorprendido mientras volaba contra la estructura de la torre, chocando de lleno con la pared.

-¿Lo mató?- pregunto sorprendida Ilia.

-No- dijo Zu seria al ver que James se levantaba de entre los escombros.

-Eres duro de roer- comento Ángela agotada desde el otro lado.

-Si no piensas matarme, no hay forma de que ganes- dijo James serio pero tosiendo un poco; le costó bastante levantarse y aun podía sentir vibrar su abdomen -**_¿qué diablos fue eso?_**\- pensó tocando su abdomen extrañado, se examinó y noto que no había heridas externas, aunque estaba seguro de tener ya unas costillas rotas.

-Ese es el problema- murmuro ella irritada; miro su pierna que seguía sangrando, miro de nuevo a James que estaba tomando sus armas que habían caído al suelo, ella despreocupada, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Muere- dijo James como un gruñido, apretando los gatillos de ambas pistolas.

-Castanelas- dijo ella sin fuerza, levanto sus brazos al aire y comenzó a chasquear lo dedos, al mismo tiempo que sonaban los tiros –**_vamos funciona_**-. Esquivando balas y chasqueando los dedos se bario paso hacia James, el cual la miraba confuso.

-**_Cada vez que chasquea los dedos, puedo ver claramente como las balas son empujadas por algo, aunque solo unos milímetros, pero eso parece ser suficiente para que las logre esquivar_**\- pensó el sin dejar de disparar.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no le da, si la tiene enfrente?- pregunto Zu sorprendida.

-Es su fruta- dijo Tom igual de sorprendido- la Oto oto no mi, es la fruta del sonido, en estos momentos ella es como un instrumento, produce sonidos y los puedes manipular-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que esquive todas las balas?- preguntó Ilia.

-Veras, los sonidos producen ciertas ondas, que normalmente no son perceptibles para nosotros, pero Ángela es capaz de aumentar esas ondas y hacer que afecten sus alrededores- explico Tom.

-Entonces al chasquear los dedos está creando ondas- dijo Zu comprendiendo las habilidades de su capitana.

-Exactamente, aunque no son tan fuertes y además necesita precisión, ya que está usando el sonido de los disparos para aumentar las ondas- explico Tom.

-No puedes estar así para siempre- dijo James molesto.

-**_No, no puedo, pero al menos tengo algo de tiempo para pensar en algo más_**\- le respondió mentalmente Ángela intentando no perder la concentración, pero entonces un sonido diferente al de las balas la distrajo, dejando una abertura en su defensa; James aprovechándose de esto le volvió a disparar, pero solo logro rozarle el brazo izquierdo. Ángela rodo en el suelo y se escondió detrás de una pared que estaba destrozada.

-Acabare con esto de una vez- dijo James tomando el rifle de su espalda; se acomodó y espero el siguiente movimiento de Ángela.

No hubo movimiento, en vez de eso, la melódica voz de Ángela se comenzó a escuchar –**_está usando su rifle- _**pensó Ángela al sentir las vibraciones de regreso, estaba usando su habilidad de sonar; temerosa de que la bala pudiera atravesar la pared, decidió moverse de lugar rápidamente, pero al hacer esto le dio una oportunidad a James de disparar, aunque solo logro rozarle la espalda. Ángela se quedó quieta por el dolor quedando completamente vulnerable a un segundo disparo; James aprovechando comenzó a recargar su rifle –no, no te dejare- dijo bastante molesta comenzando a correr hacia él, ya que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo su cadena logrando enredarla en la parte de la mira, entonces, jalo con fuerza y le arrebato el arma de las manos, aventándola muy detrás de ella, dio otro tirón ara zafar su cadena y, como si esta fuera un látigo la volvió a lanzar hacia el chico.

BAM!

-¡Ah!- gritó Ángela con fuerza deteniendo su ataque y apretando con fuerza su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ángela!- gritó Tom preocupado saliendo corriendo hacia ella.

-¡No vengas!- grito ella, volteo a mirarlo, su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía –no…vengas Tom, esto…es entre…él…y yo- le dijo ella con la mejor mirada de compasión que pudo, entonces se volvió a centrar en James, el cual estaba apuntando a Tom –**_si uso diapasón, estoy segura que no podre levantarse-_** pensó ella intentando hacer fuerza con su brazo, pero le dolía demasiado.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto James molestándola.

-En lo absoluto- respondió ella mientras corría hacia él a toda velocidad, forzando a su cuerpo a aguantar el dolor en su pierna, pero, James comenzó a dispararle, Ángela, como antes, chasqueo sus dedos logrando desviar algunas balas, pero en su apuro por terminar la batalla, termino recibiendo otra bala en el muslo derecho; esforzándose por no perder el ritmo, tomo impulso dando un salto hacia el –se acabó James- dijo ella tomándolo con ambas manos de la cabeza, sus pies estaban aún en el aire, así que los encogió lo más que pudo y después los azoto contra el suelo –diapason- susurro bastante cerca del rostro de James.

-**_¿Qué esta…?_**\- pensó James aunque sus meros pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un agudo dolor en su cabeza que poco a poco, comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, sentía una extraña vibración en él, como si su cuerpo se estuviera adormeciendo; miro a Ángela y noto que ella igual estaba vibrando, pero ella estaba vibrando demasiado, el dolor se intensificó al igual que la vibración, su vista estaba borrosa por el movimiento. Entonces Ángela soltó su cabeza, el sin poder sostenerse, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas -¿Qué?-comenzó a decir pero se le dificultaba hablar.

-Son…ondas- explico Ángela mirándolo con una sonrisa, aunque agotada – hice que el sonido entrara en tu cuerpo, y sus ondas… golpearan tus entrañas…pero…no te preocupes… no te matara…tuve que retener algunas dentro de mi cuerpo…para que no… te pasara… nada- le explico ella jadeante cayendo al igual que el sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Por…que?- dijo el ya sin aire.

-Dijiste que… que querías ser más fuerte…-respondió ella entre respiraciones cortadas y jadeos- ven con… nosotros, y vuélvete más fuerte-, Ángela cayo inconsciente y justo después de ella cayo James.

-**Siempre quise volverme más fuerte, desde que la perdí esa ha sido mi meta. Pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que, a estas alturas, he perdido por completo el interés en lograrlo. Seguí mi viaje en busca de gente fuerte, pero no lo hice por ser más fuerte, lo que realmente quería era desaparecer, acabar con mi vida, pero, nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo yo mismo, por eso buscaba a personas fuertes, para que ellas terminaran conmigo. ¿Pero entonces, porque sigo luchando por mi vida? ¿Por qué, simplemente no dejo que acaben conmigo? Supongo que una parte de mí, aun quiere vivir, y eso es lo que impide que me dé por vencido tan fácil mente-.**

-¡Rápido Ilia, ve por el doctor de la clínica y dile que tenga todo listo!_ ordeno Tom corriendo a asistir a ambos –Zu ayúdame a cargarlos-, la cocinera corrió junto a él y tomo a Ángela entre sus brazos –con cuidado, están muy delicados y débiles, tenemos que apurarnos-.

Tom levanto a James con cuidado y noto que aún seguía medio consciente -¿estás bien?- preguntó Tom al notar que tenía la cara empapada pro lágrimas.

-Gra…gracias- dijo el entre sollozos - **"**nosotros, y vuélvete más fuerte" **_perdí mi camino, y mi sentido en la vida, pero tal vez, pueda volver a encontrarlo, si sigo al angel que me ha salvado_**-.

-No hay problema- respondió Tom con una sonrisa –**_incluso lograste tocar el corazón de alguien tan aterrado, eres increíble, Ángela_**-.


	32. Al Grand Line

-¿Aun no despierta?- pregunto preocupada Ilia estaban todos sentados en el comedir de Loving Cloud, esperaban las noticias mañaneras de Tom.

-No aun no, pero ya está mejor, en cualquier momento se levantara pidiendo…- respondió Tom.

-¡Comida!- grito Ángela entrando corriendo a la cocina donde Zu ya tenía preparado un bowl de espagueti.

-Ya está lista para esto- dijo Zu riendo mientras le servía la comida a su capitana –provecho, ¿tu no quieres algo?- pregunto Zu amable al nuevo integrante que miraba sorprendido la escena.

-Un café- respondió el indiferente –**_está toda vendada, se supone que no debería de poder caminar por una semana, y apenas van 3 días y ya se levantó- _**pensó James asombrado por la resistencia de la chica.

-Créeme es normal, después de esto volverá a caer dormida- le explico Tom -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó amable.

-Bastante bien, debo admitir que tus medicinas han hecho un trabajo excelente- le elogio James, Tom sonrió algo apenado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué querías matar a Ángela-chan?- comenzó a bombardearlo Ilia con sus preguntas mientras se acercaba bastante a él.

-Me llamo James Payne, lo demás no importa- le respondió indiferente.

-Yo soy Iridiana- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa –ellos son Tom y Zu –le dijo señalando a los otros dos tripulantes –y este es Loving Cloud-.

-¿Loving Cloud?- preguntó el buscando a alguien más.

-Sí, el barco se llama Loving Cloud, ¿apoco no es increíble?- le dijo Ángela que tenía un poco de salsa embarrada alrededor de la boca.

-Tienes algo aquí- le respondió el molestándola y señalando su boca, Ángela apenada se limpió rápidamente con una servilleta –pues está bien, aunque siento que es demasiado grande para solo 5 tripulantes- comento el mirando con detalle su alrededor.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Ángela volviendo a su comida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Zu le sirvió su taza de café a James, a Ilia le dio un vaso de jugo y Tom tomo té. Muchas preguntas rondaban por la mente de James, solo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Y cuál es el plan capitana?- preguntó James por fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Me pregunto cuál será- respondió ella mirando el techo en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Qué acaso no me dijiste que tenías una promesa que cumplir?- preguntó un poco irritado James.

¿Una promesa? ¿Con quién?- preguntó Ilia intrigada, Ángela sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Ustedes no saben?- pregunto James sorprendido al darse cuenta de la intriga en las miradas de Zu e Ilia.

-Nunca nos ha contado nada sobre ella o su pasado- comenzó a explicar Zu –el único que sabe más sobre ella es Tom, pero es porque ya llevan demasiado tiempo juntos-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto James al doctor.

-Desde que tiene 11 años- respondió Tom son un suspiro.

-¿Y desde esa edad estuvo en altamar?- preguntó sorprendido James.

-Sí, aunque una vez que llegamos con Zu, nos mantuvimos en esa isla hasta que ella cumplió los 15 años- les explico Tom.

-De alguna forma te compadezco- dijo James poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Tom en forma de consuelo.

-Lo sé, ha sido un duro viaje- respondió este casi llorando.

-Oigan- se quejó Ángela haciendo puchero.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la promesa?- preguntó Zu intentando volver al tema anterior.

-El volvernos a ver- respondió Ángela ahora mirando su plato, su rostro reflejaba nostalgia –hice una promesa con mis hermanos de que regresaría con ellos-.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- preguntó sorprendida Ilia.

-Eso si no me lo esperaba- comento Zu riendo un poco -¿Y quiénes son?-.

-Pues tenía 3, ahora solo son dos- explico con una sonrisa –el más grande, Ace, tiene dos años más que yo, es algo enojón pero nos cuidaba bastante a Luffy y a mí-.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó Ilia.

-Sí, mi otro hermano, tiene la misma edad que tú, es muy divertido y tiene demasiada energía- le respondió Ángela riendo un poco por recordar viejos tiempos –los tres vivíamos en el bosque de la montaña Corvo, en el Reino Goa, junto con unos bandidos de la montaña-.

-Wo, entonces vivías como yo- dijo orgullosa Ilia.

-Algo así, entre los tres cazábamos, entrenábamos, incluso robábamos de vez en cuando- siguió contando Ángela con una increíble sonrisa.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Tom analizando a Ángela.

-¿No se supone que tú ya sabias todo esto?- preguntó Ilia a Tom.

-No todo, sabia de la promesa más no de su pasado como tal- explico Tom defendiéndose.

-Espera, dijiste que eran 3 hermanos, ¿Qué paso con el tercero?- preguntó James intrigado, al decir esto, la expresión de Ángela cambio por una de dolor que rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa dulce y amable –**_di en un nervio_**\- pensó James preocupado.

-El, murió cuando yo tenía 8, su nombre era Sabo, tenía la misma edad que Ace pero se comportaba completamente diferente, era amable y cariñoso, yo lo quería muchísimo- les conto manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dijo James apenado por haber preguntado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella dándole un golpe en la espalda –ya lo he superado y sé que él me está cuidando- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, supongo que el plan es volver a aquella isla ¿no?- preguntó Zu.

-Pues, si ese siempre fue su plan van en la dirección contraria- respondió James.

-Sí, esa era la idea- respondió Ángela con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que era?- preguntó este.

-Ya tengo 15 años, así que no tiene mucho sentido volver ahora- respondió ella levantándose de su silla.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu edad con regresar?- pregunto Tom confundido.

-Después de la muerte de Sabo, los tres hicimos una promesa, que cuando cumpliéramos 17 saldríamos al mar en busca de nuestros sueños, ellos serían piratas y yo marine- comenzó a explicarles mirando por una de las ventanas del barco – Ace ya debe de haber salido de la isla, y si no están los dos juntos no tiene caso que regrese-.

-¿Querías ser marine?- preguntaron sorprendido James, Ilia y Zu.

-Si- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Entonces porque eres pirata?- pregunto Zu.

-Pues pasaron varias cosas- dijo ella raspando su nuca y riendo un poco –fui secuestrada por piratas, ahí conocí a Tom, después, por alguna razón me volví una persona buscada y como sabrán, una vez que tienes recompensa es imposible volverse marine-.

-Me he quedado sin palabras- comento Zu tomando asiento y con una cara de asombro.

-jeje, supongo que es lo que menos se esperaban que dijera- dijo Ángela riendo bastante.

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan? ¿O acaso pretendes seguir avanzando sin saber a dónde ir?- pegunto James, regresando al problema inicial.

-Mi idea es viajar por todo el mundo, quiero conocer todo, aprender muchas cosas, ser libre- explico Ángela soltando un pequeño bostezo –por eso seguiremos hacia delante, ¡al Grand Line!- grito esto último antes de caer dormida al suelo, aunque Tom la atrapo antes de que hiciera contacto con el mismo.

-Veo que están completamente de acuerdo- comento James mirando a los demás.

-La verdad- comenzó a hablar Tom –hablar de ir a un lugar como el Grand Line suena aterrador, pero, yo me prometí que la seguiría a donde fuera- dijo decidido mientras cargaba a Ángela como si fuera una novia –talvez parezca que no hace nada más que meternos en problemas, no piensa mucho las cosas y actúa impulsivamente pero-.

-Se ha vuelto una luz en nuestros caminos, es como un pequeño ángel que vino a guiarnos- continúo Zu mirando con dulzura a la dormida Ángela –estábamos en un estado en el que ya no veíamos claro nuestros objetivos, pero al verla esforzarse tanto siendo más pequeña que yo, me dan ganas de seguir su ejemplo he incluso en algún momento superarla, nos dio una meta que alcanzar-.

-Por eso seguiremos a Ángela-chan hasta el fin del mundo- concluyo Ilia con una sonrisa e inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-**_Asi que no soy el único que se siente de esta manera_**\- pensó James levantándose con cuidado de la mesa –bien pues ¿dónde está el timón?, nos vamos al Grad Line-.


	33. Los Ceolicos

—¡Ace-yoi! ¡Ven siéntate!— grito un hombre de cabello güero y mirada cansada, Marco, mientras señalaba un lugar a lado de el en la gran mesa del comedor.

El chico con pecas miro a su compañero y asintió, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el acompañado por otro hombre con un pomparado, ambos comandantes de la banda pirata de Barbablanca, al igual que él.

—Escuche que tu última misión fue un éxito-yoi— elogió Marco al chico pecoso.

—No fue la gran cosa, fue Thatch el que se llevó todo el crédito— respondió intentando sonar modesto y señalando al hombre con el pomparado.

—Vamos Ace si tú no hubieras llegado, estoy seguro que eso hubiera acabado mal— le contestó Thatch dándole una palmada en la espalda —estuviste increíble haya afuera-—Ace solo sonrió.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los comandantes, hasta que Marco solto una pequeña risa.—¿Recuerdas cuando Ace intentaba matar a Padre todo el tiempo?— dijo Marco burlándose del el —nunca tuviste oportunidad-yoi— le dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

—Eso fue porque no lo estaba haciendo tan enserio y estaba cansado— se defendió Ace algo molesto por recordar aquellos frustrantes y vergonzoso momentos de su pasado.

—¿Por tanto tiempo?— le preguntó Thatch molestándolo.

—Están demasiado nostálgicos ¿no creen?— les contesto molesto Ace.

—Hablando de nostalgia y viejos tiempos, ¿nunca oíste sobre unos Ángeles piratas?— pregunto Thatch interesado.

—¿Ángeles?— preguntaron Ace y Marco al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, tengo entendido que eran son de la misma generación que tú, o al menos estuvieron en el mar al mismo tiempo que tu hacías desastres por todas partes— continuo Thatch.

—No nunca había escuchado sobre ellos— respondió Ace algo desinteresado —aunque debo darles puntos por el nombre— dijo riendo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo-yoi— comentó Marco igual riendo.

—No se burlen— les regaño Tatch aunque se notaba que el también quería reír —hay rumores de que los integrantes de dicha banda eran ángeles de verdad— dijo poniendo cara seria intentando llamar la atención de sus dos amigos.

—Oh, ¿enserio?— preguntó Ace, el tono en el que lo dijo tenia toques de curiosidad.

—Dicen que solo han sido vistos en contables ocasiones, además de que hacen cosas que solo ángeles hacen, como ayudar a la gente y protegerlos— comenzó a contarles el —aunque también hubo ocasiones en que hicieron robos masivos, y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro—.

—Eso suena más a un mito que a algo real-yoi— dijo Marco no muy impresionado, por otro lado Ace se veía emocionado.

—O a unos tipos que quieren pasarse de listos— comento Ace con cierto brillo en los ojos —sería interesante conocerlos—.

—Jaja, no solo eso, también los rumores dicen que sus integrantes son todas mujeres— dijo Thatch con cara picarona.

—Eso suena más a la tripulación de las Kuja— se burló Marco al escuchar el último dato curioso que dio Tatch.

—Mejor aún, o al menos eso dicen los rumores— dijo Tatch bastante relajado para la mirada que tenía.

—¡Barco a la vista!— grito alguien desde cubierta —¡y es un barco Ceolito!— normalmente nadie subiría al escuchar tal noticia, pero en esta ocasión todos subieron corriendo a cubierta, incluso Thatch.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?— preguntó Ace confundido y esquivando a la multitud que salía disparada hacia cubierta a ver el barco.

—Es cierto, tú no sabes de esto— dijo Marco que se levantó con pereza de la mesa y subió junto con Ace a cubierta —los Ceolicos son una organización religiosa, realmente no sé a quién o qué alaban, pero, principalmente se encargan de ir a países en desgracia a ayudar, llevan comida, agua y médicos— comenzó a explicar Marco.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la reacción de todos?— preguntó Ace ya estando arriba, entonces lograron ver el barco que estaba no muy lejos de ellos.

—Pues veras, hay ocasiones en que en esos viajes de beneficencia, la suma sacerdotisa, pastora o lo que sea visita personalmente estos lugares-—dijo Marco mirando sorprendido el barco frente a ellos —corre un rumor de que dicha sacerdotisa es realmente linda— comento sin mucho interés —además de que a pesar de que viajan mucho, ver uno de sus barcos es bastante raro, lo consideran suerte pura—.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo Ace comprendiendo la situación —¿pero que los hace estar seguros de que en este barco vendría dicha persona?— preguntó el riendo.

—Oye, no mates mi ilusión ¿sí?— le dijo Thatch desanimándose un poco.

—Ese barco esta por hundirse— comentó otro de los comandantes, Vista.

—Se ve como si acabaran de ser atacados— mencionó Haruta, otro comandante, al asomarse por uno de los bordes del Mobidick.

—Grurarara, creo tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a la gente del Reino Sabda— dijo Barbabalnca riendo mientras sus subordinados se peleaban por ver quien iría al barco invitado.

—¿Nos vamos a hundir?— pregunto un niño preocupado a una chica vestida con una capa blanca que cubría su rostro.

—No te preocupes, este barco aguantara hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente isla— le calmo ella acariciando su cabeza, en ese momento entraron otras dos personas que igual tenían la cara cubierta por las capuchas de sus capas, junto a ellos entro un anciano con un bastón —Rei, necesito hablar con ellos a solas, ¿podrías ir a ver cómo están los demás por mí?— le dijo la chica con una sonrisa cálida, el niño asintió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia de despedida ante el anciano que acaba de entrar.

—Su señoría, suprema pastora, tenemos problemas— comenzó a decir el anciano dando una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

—Ya te he dicho que no hagas tantas formalidades— dijo la pastora soltando un suspiro —no soy nadie realmente especial— le mostro una sonrisa intentando hacer que el anciano se sintiera con más confianza.

— ¡Nos estamos hundiendo!- grito una de las personas que había entrado con él, era una chica; la chica con la gran capa blanca, la pastora; salto de su asiento y corrió a taparle la boca a la otra chica.

—Sh— dijo ella —no quiero alarmar a los pasajeros— le dijo la pastora intentando no sonar nerviosa — ¿qué hay del equipo de rescate?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Desgraciadamente están en una misión, que tu personalmente les diste, y dicen que tardaran como máximo una semana en alcanzarnos— comento la otra persona, esta era un chico y sonaba algo molesto —y eso sería hasta llegar a la próxima isla, que esta justamente a una semana de aquí—.

—Desde aquel ataque, he estado orando a nuestro señor Znit, para que nos mande ayuda lo más pronto posible— dijo el anciano juntando sus manos con fuerza.

—Les dije que era mejor venir en nuestro barco— se quejó la pastora haciendo cara de puchero, aunque sabía que nadie podía ver su expresión.

—¿Yo que? Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso— se defendió el chico encapuchado —pero entre el aquí presente, y ya sabes quién, lograron subirnos a esta reliquia, y mira que yo no sé mucho de barcos—.

-Yofanpocoquediasdufirme- respondió la chica que aún tenía su boca tapada por la pastora.

—No es ninguna reliquia, es una tradición y honor viajar en estos barcos, además, de haber venido en el que ustedes proponían nos habría traído un sinfín de problemas— se quejó el anciano aunque sus palabras parecían más un regaño.

—¿Y no hay algún barco cerca?— preguntó la pastora soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Estamos completamente solos— respondió el anciano mirando el suelo preocupado, entonces la puertas fueron abiertas de par en par por una chica de cabello güero, rizado y desordenado; al igual que los otros dos y la pastora, traía una capucha blanca que se le había caído en cuanto entro a la habitación.

—Tenemos un problema y bastante grande —dijo ella con cara de espanto —son piratas—dijo la chica con grandes ojos como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico.

—Vamos, tranquila y am…— le dijo la pastora casi brincando de la emoción, si no tragara la capucha cubriendo su rostro, se podría observar el brillo que sus ojos despedían en ese momento —tu, capucha— le dijo ya más calmada a la chica rubia, la cual se la puso enseguida.

-— ¿Y qué piratas son? ¿Qué quieren?— preguntó el anciano preocupado.

—Son los piratas de Barbablanca— al decir esto todos los presentes en la habitación sintieron como se les bajo la sangre de sus rostros —y quieren que subamos a su barco—

— ¿Entonces, subirán o no?— se escuchó a una voz decir a lo lejos, parecía la de un joven.

—Malditos, lo más seguro es que quieran saquearnos— dijo molesto el anciano saliendo decidido de la habitación para darle unos cuantos regaños al pirata que se encontraba en cubierta, pero fue detenido por la pastora.

—Ustede rezo por ayuda, y aquí la tenemos—le dijo ella lo más calmada que pudo.

—Pero son piratas— dijo el anciano defendiendo su punto.

—Lo sé, pero, ayuda es ayuda, además hay que ocuparnos de un problema primero para poder resolver otro— dicho esto el anciano salió junto con la chica que había llegado a avisar sobre el abordaje para hablar con el pirata mensajero, la pastora miro a los otros dos chicos —vayan a avisar a los demás, y díganles que no se alarmen, estaremos bien— ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo para hacer lo que les habían pedido **_yo iré a hacer unos preparativos antes de subir a ese barco_** pensó ella mientras salía por la puerta trasera de su camarote.


	34. Solo falta uno

—Sean bienvenidos a mi barco— dijo Barbablanca con una enorme sonrisa, frente a él un grupo aglomerado de no más de 20 personas, todas, exceptuando a 4 de ellas, miraban a su alrededor aterrados esperando un ataque de parte de los piratas.

— ¿Qué sucede-yoi? ¿Son mudos?— preguntó Marco serio.

— Tal vez solo tienen miedo— comento Thatch con voz relajada y acercándose al grupo de personas lentamente —no les haremos daño, están en un lugar seguro— al decir esto mostro una sonrisa sincera y se acercó con cautela hacia la pastora; pero el anciano se interpuso en su camino poniendo mala cara.

—Si claro — dijo el anciano pelando los ojos —de seguro eso es lo que le dicen a todos los que atrapan para tomarlos desprevenidos, pero nosotros no caeremos en su trampa— le amenazo el molesto. Al mismo tiempo se escuchó como detrás de él alguien soltaba un suspiro de irritación; esto causo que Ace y Thatch intercambiaran miradas de confusión.

— Como si trajeran algo que nos fuera de interés— se burló Ace.

— Tenemos muchas más cosas de las que ustedes jamás podrán tener— se defendió el anciano molesto, su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja por el coraje — lo único que tienen es un nombre que se han ganado de atemorizar a la gente con sus barbaridades—.

El ambiente comenzó a tensarse, varios de los piratas que los rodeaban comenzaron a poner mala cara si sigue hablando, ahora si nos harán daño pensó la pastora preocupada, ideando en cómo hacer callar al anciano que seguía hablando incoherencias.

—Deberías de tener más respeto con las personas que te salvaron— gruño Ace.

— ¿Respeto? ¿A ustedes? No me hagan reír. ¿Por qué habría de respetar a personas como ustedes?— respondió molesto el anciano —no porque sea el temido Barbablanca merece mi respeto, sigue siendo un…—

—Creo esto se ha salido de control— comento la pastora al detener el puño de Ace a unos centímetros del rostro del anciano, se notaba la ira que se desbordaba de su mirada.

—Esas son agallas, detener a Ace de esa manera— murmuro alguien de entre la multitud.

—Apártate— susurro casi como un gruñido Ace, sin apartar la mirada del anciano.

—Lo mejor sería que nos calmáramos— respondió ella intentando sonar relajada, aunque se notaba un poco de nerviosismo en su voz —no soy muy fan de las peleas— mostro una sonrisa incomoda; pero Ace solo frunció más el ceño. Aparto su puño de la pastora haciendo que ella pensara que ya lo dejaría por la paz, pero solo por coraje hizo la finta de que golpearía de nuevo al anciano.

— ¡Cuidado-yoi!— dijo Marco tomando de su collar de cuentas a Ace y jalándolo hacia atrás, Ace miro confundido frente de él, encontrándose con unas filosas garras que flotaban a unos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos?— dijo sorprendido y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Les dije que no quería pelear— dijo de nuevo la pastora posando su mano para que la creatura con garras se posara en ella —los halcones son creaturas protectoras, o al menos así es este pequeño— dijo ella mientras acariciaba a la imponente ave para calmarla.

A este pájaro, yo lo conozco pensó Ace mirando sorprendido al halcón.

—No te hizo daño ¿o sí?— preguntó preocupada la pastora acercándose un poco a Ace; el ante el acercamiento se ruborizo un poco, aunque no era muy notable.

—En verdad lo siento— dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

—Pero, su… su excelencia— dijo el anciano saliendo de su estado de shock.

—Silencio Casimiro, deberías de sentirte mal por agredir de esa forma a nuestros benefactores— le regaño molesta la pastora —si realmente quisieran hacernos daño, nos habrían dejado en aquel barco que se está hundiendo— señalo ella la reliquia que a su lado comenzaba a irse directo al fondo del mar.

—Es… está bien— rindiéndose y soltando un suspiro Casimiro hizo una reverencia y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Ahora que esto está arreglado me presentare— dijo la pastora contenta, y con la mano que tenía libre retiró la capucha de su cabeza, mostrando su identidad — es un honor conocerte en persona Barbablanca, mi nombre es Ángela Bandort, capitana de los Ángeles Piratas— dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿¡Ángela!?— grito sorprendido Ace señalándola.

— ¡¿Ángeles Piratas?!— Exclamó Thatch sorprendido —espera, ¿la conoces?— mirando a Ace con ojos grandes.

—No has cambiado en nada Ace— le saludo Ángela con una sonrisa; Ace la miraba sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Él es Ace?— dijo Ilia acercándose demasiado al antes mencionado y mirándolo con curiosidad y oliéndolo un poco.

—Esto explica tantas cosas— comento Tom mirando aun algo nervioso a su alrededor.

—Es mi hermana— contesto Ace aun sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a él y retirando con cuidado a Ilia que lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

—Eso sí que fue inesperado— comento Marco sorprendido mirando a ambos. Una cosa es segura, no se parecen en nada-yoi— dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo.

—Pues claro que no nos parecemos, no somos hermanos de sangre— comento Ángela riendo un poco.

—Pensé que ya no estarías con ella— dijo Ace sonriéndole al halcón que ahora se posaba sobre su puño —eres duro de roer—.

—¿Qué dices? Si Reaper es invencible— dijo Ilia animada tomando al ave entre sus brazos — también es muy fuerte— al decir esto el halcón inflo su pecho y agito sus alas.

Todos rieron por la reacción de Reaper, causando que la atmosfera se relajara aún más —no quiero arruinar esto pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora?— dijo una de las chicas que iba con Ángela, tenía el cabello corto, rubio y bastante desordenado.

—Pues no tenemos como movernos— dijo Ángela apuntando lo obvio, luego miro con ojos de perrito a Ace — ¿no habrá alguna forma de que puedan dejarnos en alguna isla cercana?— dijo intentando convencerlo; Ace frunció el ceño intentando parecer serio y molesto, pero Ángela se acercó más a él hasta que su cachete toco el de él y comenzó a sobarlo —por favor— imploro ella mientras frotaba su cachete contra él.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Ace poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de Ángela haciéndola alejarse de él, un leve tono rojizo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

—Convenciéndote— respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente, esto causo que él se ruborizara completamente, haciendo notar lo avergonzado que se estaba sintiendo.

—Pe… asi, ¡asi no convences a las personas!— le regaño aun sonrojado.

—Perdón— dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

—No le hables así a Ángela-sama— regaño a Ace la chica de cabello rubio.

— ¿Sama?— preguntaron varios piratas de alrededor.

—Está bien Sunny, había olvidado que a él no le gustaban tanto mis muestras de afecto— dijo Ángela intentando calmar a la chica, aunque se veía que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Puede que mi capitana parezca un chiste, pero en ocasiones se toma las cosas enserio, no seremos un problema— dijo Tom a Barbablanca en lo que parecía el fin de su conversación.

—Gurarara, no hay problema chico, si son familia de Ace también son familia mía, con gusto les ayudaremos— respondió sonriente el enorme hombre —además, algo de compañía no nos hará daño—.

— ¡No digas esas cosas de Ángela-sama!— dijo molesta Sunny dándole un golpe a Tom. Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al mirar la escena.

Después de eso Thatch amablemente se ofreció a mostrarles el lugar donde dormirían, a las mujeres se les dio un cuarto aparte donde dormirían ellas con los niños, mientras que los hombres dormirían junto a los demás piratas.

Se llegó la hora de cenar, todo eran risas y bromas, los piratas andaban verdaderamente animados, tal vez por la compañía que tenían en esa noche.

— ¡Oi, Ángela siéntate aquí!— llamo Ace a su hermana haciendo señas en el asiento justo a su lado.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo dejarlos solos, al menos aun no— le respondió con una sonrisa y señalando con la mirada al grupo de personas que se sentaban aterradas entre la multitud —creo se sienten más seguros si ando cerca— rio ante el comentario.

—Estoy seguro que se las arreglaran solos, además, está aquella chica que da algo de miedo— comento Thatch intentando convencerla.

—Y por eso mismo es que no debo de alejarme de ellos, Sunny en verdad da miedo— respondió Ángela temblando un poco al recordar sucesos del pasado —mejor platicamos después— y con esto corrió hacia el grupo de personas que esperaban su llegada.

— ¿Dónde la escondías?— pregunto Thatch molestando a Ace.

—Yo no escondí a nadie— respondió él algo sonrojado y molesto.

—Talvez ella es la razón por la que nunca te acercas a ninguna chica-yoi— dijo Marco siguiéndole la corriente a Thatch, Ace por otra parte los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Muy graciosos, muy graciosos— dijo Ace comenzando a devorar su comida en un intento por ignorar a sus compañeros.

—Buenas noches, vaquero— dijo Ángela al tomar por sorpresa a Ace que salía a cubierta.

—Buenas noches, Ángela-sama— le molesto el haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Ángela no muy contenta inflo sus cachetes.

—No me digas así— se quejó.

— ¿Oh qué? ¿Comenzaras a llorar?— preguntó el tomándola por el cuello y despeinándola —como en los viejos tiempos, ¿renacuajo?—.

—Ya quisieras, cabeza hueca— le respondió ella forcejeando para zafarse de su agarre —enserio no has cambiado en nada— dijo ella una vez que logró zafarse, lo miro de pies a cabeza y soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Ace mirándola confundido por su risa.

—Nada, estaba pensando, que talvez lo único diferente ahora, es que estas musculoso— al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron un poco, aunque Ángela reía a carcajadas, se calmó un momento y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde para poder sentarse.

—Um, y tú ahora tienes curvas— le respondió Ace después de analizarla cuando se alejó; Ángela avergonzada lo miro molesta y le mostro la lengua haciendo que Ace comenzara a reír.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó Ángela una vez tomo asiento.

— ¿Por qué pirata? Y tu amenaza de convertirte en almirante ¿Qué paso con eso?— preguntó el tomando asiento a su lado, sobre de ellos un hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Pues, fueron varias cosas— respondió ella riendo un poco —tantas, que si comienzo a contarte, estoy segura que te quedaras dormido—.

—Pruébame— dijo el con una sonrisa.

—Bien, primero después de irme con mis tíos, nos interceptaron unos piratas; mis tíos me habían vendido o al menos el dinero que era mío— comenzó a explicar, el rostro de Ace cambio de sonriente a uno de seriedad, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda —la verdad no sé qué paso, pero fueron asesinados por los piratas y yo fui raptada, específicamente por Rochette— hizo una pequeña pausa, recordar aquellos momentos aun le daban algo de miedo.

Ace lo noto y puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla con lo mucho que le temía a los piratas, debió de haber sido un infierno pensó sintiéndose un poco mal, Ángela le sonrió para calmarlo un poco.

—Ahí me hice amiga de Tom, le debo la vida, ha cuidado de mi desde los 11— al decir esto comenzó a reír.

—Vaya que si la tuvo difícil— respondió Ace riendo igual.

—Después de eso no hay mucho; la marina pensó que era parte de los piratas de Rochette, tuve mi primer recompensa, casi muero ahogada, conocí a Shanks—

— ¿Conociste a Akagami Shanks?—

—Sí, la verdad también me sorprendió, concia a mi padre—

—Eso sí que es inesperado—

—Jeje lo sé, bueno, siguiendo con el relato; en la isla donde despertamos después de que casi morir ahogados, conocimos a Ilia, la chica que te olfateo en la mañana— al decir esto ambos rieron. Hubo un malentendido en esa isla y tuvimos que salir corriendo de ahí, y creo que tuve la peor idea de mi vida—.

—Si supera tú idea de cazar a un oso tu sola, entonces si— comento Ace riendo anuqué sabía que aquello no había sido nada divertido.

—Pues maso menos, robamos un pequeño bote pesquero para viajar de isla en isla, hasta que nos atrapo una tormenta, destrozando el bote por completo, casi morimos ahogados— le contó rascándose la nuca.

—Insisto, ese hombre la tuvo difícil—

—Pero también fue su idea… bueno, maso menos— se defendió Ángela.

—Ya, ya, después le agradeceré apropiadamente— dijo Ace molestándola y acariciándole la cabeza, al hacer esto Ángela se acercó más a él.

—Ahí conocimos a Zu, mi cocinera, deberías de probar sus pastas son el elixir de la vida— al decir esto levanto ambas manos y miro al cielo con brillo en los ojos, Ace solo rio ante su reacción —enserio, deberías probarla, tal vez cuando nos recojan le diré que haga un gran banquete para agradecerles—.

—Te creo, aunque nada supera la comida de aquí—

—Mmm, para mí la cocina de Zu sigue siendo la mejor—

—Tendré que comerla para comprobar—

—Después de conocer a Zu, nos reencontramos con Rochette y le partimos el trasero; justo después de eso decidí que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo y entrenar, así que zarpamos de esa isla cuando tenía 15— le dijo orgullosa y con una gran sonrisa — no paso mucho cuando nuestra bandera fue robada y tuvimos que participar en un concurso extraño para recuperarla—.

—¿Y cómo es que terminaste siendo la suprema pastora o sacerdotisa de los ceolicos?— preguntó Ace cayendo en la cuenta de cómo se habían reencontrado.

—Tranquilo tigre, aun no llego a esa parte— le regaño Ángela riendo — después de aquel extraño juego, salimos a una isla llamada Padlock, ahí nos recuperamos de la batalla anterior, pero resulta que estábamos siendo casados— al decir esto acaricio con cuidado la cicatriz redonda que tenía en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso?— pregunto Ace al notar por primera vez la cicatriz.

—Mi navegante— le respondió ella soltando una pequeña risa.

—No le veo la gracia, si fue capaz de atacarte, no merece seguir en la tripulación— le dijo molesto Ace, Ángela sabía que si James hubiera estado en aquel barco, Ace ya hubiera ido a golpearlo.

—La cosa es, que esto paso antes de que se uniera a la tripulación, más bien, luche contra el para que se uniera— le explico Ángela tranquila y con una sonrisa —valió la pena— Ace la miro aun molesto, pero solo soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Debo admitir que me dejo mal, estuve durmiendo bastante tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a otra isla, a unos cuantos días de Loguetown— siguió contándole emocionada —nunca había estado tan cerca del Grandline, estaba emocionada; decidimos bajar por provisiones y conocer, lo normal, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado— al decir esto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, asustando a Ace el cual instintivamente la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila— dijo Ace abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ese día, en esa misma isla estaba Kizaru, uno de los almirantes; nos encontró y nos comenzó a atacar, intente proteger a mis amigos pero, fui derrotada, estaba segura que sería la primera en morir— al decir esto su voz se hico más grave y su tono más serio —la verdad no sé qué paso, pero yo desperté en una habitación desconocida, a mi alrededor estaban mis amigos, mis compañeros, al verme despertar me abrazaron. Así supe que la había liado—.

—¿Te rescataron?—

—Sunny, llego justo antes de que Kizaru me diera el golpe final, nos protegió con el manto de los Ceolicos, y nos llevó a Sabda— respondió Ángela con una enorme sonrisa —de no haber sido por ella, yo estaría muerta—.

Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero Sunny es la chica que me cuidaba cuando yo era pequeña, antes de conocerlos a ustedes; después de la masacre en mi ciudad natal, pensé que había sido la única sobreviviente, pero Sunny también lo logro. Ella, junto con su familia, pertenecían a los ceolicos; ellos se encargaban de cuidar a mi madre, la cual en sus viejos tiempos era la Suprema pastora, bueno eso fue antes de que conociera a mi padre y vivieran como músicos famosos— explico Ángela ya más calmada, aunque se acurruco aún más entre los brazos de Ace.

—Entonces, básicamente, estas tomando el papel que antes era de tu madre— dedujo el sorprendido.

—Algo así, solo que hice algunos ligeros cambios a sus reglas y costumbres— dijo ella riendo un poco —y pues eso fue todo, me sorprende que aun sigas despierto— dijo molestándolo un poco.

—Te dije que aguantaría— le respondió orgulloso.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso con esas interminables peleas por ver quién sería el capitán de la tripulación pirata?— pregunto ella.

—Igual pasaron varias cosas—

—Pues venga que la noche es joven— insistió ella acomodándose mejor, por alguna razón Ace estaba demasiado calientito y eso era muy cómodo.


	35. Pasando el rato

— ¡Ángela-sama! ¡Ángela-sama!— gritaba desesperada la rubia de cabello alborotado mientras pasaba fugazmente entre los pasillos del barco. Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que habían arribado al Moby Dick (barco de Barba Blanca). El adaptarse no fue un problema y ambos (Ace y Ángela) parecían disfrutar de su compañía. — ¿Alguien ha visto a Ángela?— pregunto molesta Sunny al entrar al comedor y toparse con los comandantes de dicha tirpulación.

—Me temo que no le hemos visto, señorita— respondió Tatch sonriéndole amablemente; Sunny soltó un suspiro exhausto dejándose caer en el asiento justo al lado del 1 comandante, Marco.

—Seguro esta con Ace-yoi— dijo este apenas desviando la mirada de su almuerzo.

—Siempre es así, ¿Por qué no puede estar en un solo lugar?— dijo derrotada poniendo la cabeza sobre la mesa —me preocupa— murmuró.

—Ya vendrá— se escuchó a otra voz decir desde la entrada del comedor, era Tom el médico y compañero de su banda. Déjala disfrutar este tiempo libre en el que el viejo Casimiro no la esta acechando— dijo sentándose pesadamente.

—Te vez algo cansado— comentó este último mirando a Tom con una sonrisa graciosa — ¿acaso pasaste una mala noche? —bromeo.

—Quisiera— respondió Tom masajeando el puente de su nariz —estuve trabajando en algunas mejoras para mi bo, cuando llego Angy a querer platicar—.

— ¿De que querría platicar a esas horas-yoi?— pregunto Marco algo interesado.

—Normalmente es de cualquier cosa, a veces son ideas que se le vienen a la cabeza— respondió Sunny sonriendo con una expresión de nostalgia. Siempre ha sido una persona curiosa, le gusta hablar con las personas para saber más—.

—Lugar donde paramos, lugar que quiere investigar. Es por eso que terminamos metidos en tantos problemas— dijo Tom sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Un capitán un tanto valiente— comento Tatch.

—Yo la definiría más como amable— respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

No hubo más conversaciones después de eso, aunque el silencio que se había formado no era incomodo tampoco. Los 4 terminaron de comer y decidieron ir a hacer sus deberes (si es que tienen alguno en el barco).

— ¿Y cuál era la urgencia de encontrar a Ángela?— preguntó intrigado Tom una vez estuvieron solos.

—James llamo temprano— respondió Sunny sería. Parece ser que volveremos a casa antes de lo planeado—.

— ¿Era eso? — Preguntó sorprendido —amiga mía, tu problema era más simple de lo que imaginas—.

— ¿Enserio hiciste eso?—

—Claro que lo hice, ¿por quién me tomas?—

—Por un cabezota, pero si se trata de peleas siempre ganas— al decir esto el chico inflo un poco el pecho así como se tintaron sus mejillas de un rosado casi invisible. Excepto en algunas ocasiones contra Sabo o aquella vez contra mí —siguió diciendo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Aquella vez no fue valida, considéralo tu regalo de despedida— respondió Ace irritado.

— ¿Regalo de despedida? Te gane limpiamente admítelo—

— ¿Lo venciste?— pregunto Ilia mirando a ambos asombrada.

—Claro que…—

—NO—

Ángela molesta miro desafiante a Ace el cual estaba sentado a unos cuantos pasos de ella; los tres habían decidido subir a la parte más alta del barco a descansar, asi como disfrutar de la hermosa vista. Por más grande que fuera su barco el Loving Cloud, no se comparaba con la magnitud del Moby Dick, Angela simplemente estaba asombrada y de alguna forma enamorada con el navio.

— ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que gane?— pregunto furiosa.

—Porque no lo hiciste, fue simple suerte—

—Oh, suerte dices— con cuidado pero decidida, Ángela se levantó y lo miro seria — ¿Qué tal si te demuestro que no fue suerte?—

—No seas ridícula—

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?— insistió Ángela, ella lo concia bien y sabía que al haber dicho esto ya no había vuelta atrás, era seguro que Ace aceptaría su desafío.

Hubo una pausa, la tensión entre ambos comenzó a crecer e Ilia sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había visto a su capitana comportarse tan competitiva y agresiva en todo lo que llevaban viajando juntos, a menos de que fuera necesario.

Pero por alguna razón desde que se encontró con Ace, ella estaba más activa. Normalmente se pasaba los días haciendo papeleo o escuchando sus deberes como las suprema pastora, y pocas veces podía jugar con Ilia y Reaper. Pero este último mes había vuelto a sus días de la niñez, Ace le hacía sentir de nuevo esas ganas de correr explorar, incluso de pelear.

— ¡Si! Ángela te hará pedazos— dijo Ilia animando a su capitana.

A esto Ace solo bufo, Illia pareció molestarse por su acción, pero Ángela estaba inmutada y con solo la mirada hizo entender que Ilia debía alejarse de la zona de batalla.

—No te será tan fácil— respondió Ace levantándose de su lugar, en un intento por verse genial se puso su sombrero de forma que le tapara los ojos.

—Pruébalo— le reto ella desamarrando su cadena de su cintura, mientras que Ace encendía su puño con fuego.

—No pienso ser amable contigo —

—No esperaba que lo fueras, somos piratas ¿no?—

— ¿Es enserio?— pregunto molesta Sunny al salir a cubierta y toparse con la multitud aclamando a Ace; arriba saltando entre los mástiles y velas, un sinfín de explosiones se llevaban a cabo, fuego por todos lados y el constante sonido de las cadenas en movimiento. Abajo en cubierto el pobre señor Casimiro, corría de un lado a otro como si quisiera atrapar a Ángela si esta llegaba a caer de las alturas.

—Llevan así casi toda la mañana-yoi— dijo Marco que se encontraba recargado en la pared detrás de ella.

—Me sorprende que no hayamos escuchado nada durante el desayuno— comento Tatch uniéndose a la escena.

—100 belies a que Ace gana—

—100 a que no—

Los piratas alrededor comenzaron a apostar y comentar cosas sobre la batalla, estaban sorprendidos de que Ángela era capaz de seguirle el paso a Puño de fuego, aunque ella era la más golpeada hasta el momento. Y era obvio Ace tenía algo de ventaja por poseer una habilidad de tipo logia.

BUM

Un enorme estruendo hizo que todos se quedara inmóvil, arriba Ángela había sido lanzada contra el mástil principal (uno de los más anchos) parecía que caería derrotada a cubierta y, por un momento, Ace dudo en lanzarse en su rescate. Pero no hubo necesidad, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Ángela logro sujetarse con su cadena a la vela y retomar su lugar en las alturas.

—Supongo que no mentías— dijo está limpiando su cara llena de hollín.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un hombre de palabra— respondió Ace sonriente desde el otro lado del barco. ¿Cansada?—

—En tus sueños— Ángela salto con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia él.

—Debes estar bromeando— susurro asombrado Tatch al ver la acción de la chica, Tom por otra parte reía al ver su rostro.

— ¡Resonanze!— fue lo único que se escuchó antes de ver como Ace era lanzado a la otra punta del barco. La cubierta se llenó de murmullos de asombro, juraban que la chica habría usado haki, ya que no había otra forma en la que se pudiera dañar a un usuario de tipo logia.

— ¿Sorprendido?— preguntó complacida al notar la expresión de su contrincante.

—Veo que has crecido—

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—

—Pero sería algo vergonzoso si te dejo ganar esta vez— su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse, Ángela sabía qué hacer, estaba segura que usaría su famoso puño de fuego.

—Suena realmente problemático— respondió ella con una sonrisa sagaz. Solo debo esquivarlo y darle otro golpe pensó mirando detenida mente sus movimientos.

Y entonces ataco, como lo había previsto el famoso puño de fuego apareció ante ella; debía admitir que tenía un increíble control sobre su poder como para no quemar su propio barco.

Ninguno cedía y la batalla parecía no tener fin, algunos habían decidido dejarlo y volver a sus ocupaciones, otros (como el señor Casimiro) tercos decidieron quedarse a ver el desenlace de la batalla.

—Le está tomando más tiempo de lo normal-yoi— comento Marco poniendo una de las cartas sobre cubierta, como no tenían mucho que hacer, el, Tatch y Tom había decidido comenzar a jugar póker.

—Tal vez es un caballero y no quiere hacerla perder— comento Tatch mostrando su jugada.

—Si realmente planea hacer eso, Ángela estará furiosa— Tom miraba desanimado su mano, parecía no le habían tocado buenas cartas en esta ronda.

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos— Sunny fastidiada miraba la batalla — ¿Cómo es posible que su capitán no haga nada?—

—Él también debe de estarse divirtiendo— respondió Tatch amablemente.

Sunny, apunto de poder protestar, se vio interrumpida por el sonido del den den mushi que había estado cargando consigo toda la mañana. Perfecto— dijo aliviada sacando dicha creatura para poder así contestar la llamada.

— ¿Aun no te cansas?— pregunto sin aliento Ace, llevaban ya un largo rato peleando, pero por más que su cuerpo quisiera descansar, el no planeaba perder contra ella.

— No lo sé, ¿Qué me dices tú?— respondió burlona aunque pesadamente, el cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse en su contra. Nunca antes había tenido que usar sus poderes tanto tiempo, y esto le estaba comenzando a hacer daño a ella también. Pero tan terca como su hermano, ella no cedería aunque terminara en cama unos cuantos días.

En un intento por detener la batalla y proclamarse como ganador, Ace tomo la cadena de Ángela y la calentó al punto de ser intocable, esto hizo que ella soltara la cadena, dejándola así indefensa; pero no fue suficiente para detenerla.

Aunque su modo de pelea está centrado en la cadena y cuchillo, Ángela es capaz de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo; en un intento por escapar del siguiente golpe por parte de Ace, Ángela retrocedió dando un salto a la siguiente vela. Desgraciadamente por la fatiga que sentía en todo su cuerpo, su descenso sobre dicha superficie no fue la mejor causando que se desequilibrara y comenzara a caer.

Normalmente usaría su cadena para sostenerse de algún lado y bajar sin problemas, pero ya no tenía su herramienta de mayor confianza y por si fuera poco, estaba cayendo directo al mar. Sabía que sería una escena bastante vergonzosa, pero lo tomo como un castigo por dejar que su orgullo la llevara a tales extremos.

Justo antes de hacer contacto con el agua, logro ver que Ace (tontamente) venía a su rescate.

Eres un cabeza hueca.


End file.
